


Sex On Legs

by Spring_Azalea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Nico, Romance, Smut, aged-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Azalea/pseuds/Spring_Azalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Jason meets omega Nico during an unexpected night and they find themselves getting to know each other throughout the course of their interesting friendship. Things get steamy after a while and then they find themselves in love all the time. Not everything will go as smoothly as it first began and Jason will find that he'll have to fight a little harder to be with the one he'll want for the rest of his life.</p><p>If you don't like this sort of thing then please don't read (；一_一) but otherwise enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just wanted to point out that this story was made up in a day or two so its probably crap. Had only two hours to edit it so there will be mistakes. Sorry.  
> A little fact about me, smut kinda makes me uncomfortable and I get easily embarrassed, yet here I am writing this kind of thing.  
> OH, but it won't be in this chapter. Maybe in another Ch. (•ω•)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. (~˘▾˘)~

Jason had never once felt confident about finding his true mate for life.

Fate sure had a funny way of messing with him though.

Going to college with a scholarship was part of the plan. Getting into the supreme university of his choice was the plan. Taking every class he needed and marvelously passing was too.

Many other things as such were of course just waiting to be set in stone.

He had told himself everything was supposed to be perfect. But plans always find themselves turning different ways with unexpected outcomes.

It’s not like he was certain of everything, but he tried his best to have complete control. Avoid any obstacle in his way and follow certain footsteps.

Being an Alpha sort of helped fifty percent of the way and quite frankly, it was one of the main reasons why he’d made it so far already.

But now things have changed. Instead, Jason’s found himself disowned by his family within his junior year of college.

He quit football, changed his major, transferred out of _the university_ , but to his family’s disgrace he hadn’t found an omega to mate.

Traditionally, he was supposed to have a fertile, perfect, quality fine omega girl to be by side by the time he was 20. And yet, every girl he’d been introduced to, be it omega or not, had never stayed long enough for even a date.

As the son of a wealthy family, Jason was to uphold all this and be more. Only with him, he’d rather spend his days sipping tea reading Plato’s _Allegory of the Cave_ or contemplate the meaning of life.

No, not really. He just had a tendency of pissing off his family after having enough of being the golden child. Tradition had driven his older sister, Thalia, away and now it was his turn for an escape.

Jason may have been _the perfect Alpha_ , or that whole nonsense his step mother kept telling him, but he was damn well sure that his family wasn’t going to control him again. No oppressive companies to run for him, thank you.

That’s why after a sorry excuse of a break from college, Jason was now in a new university well established for some of its departments. Which was good enough for him.

He joined a fraternity where he was free to do whatever he wanted without his father’s firm hand hovering over him. Majored in Liberal Arts because hell, why couldn’t he. And he enjoyed it. Took a job in a campus gym that he also happen to participate in. And made some friends that weren’t the sons of his father’s friends.

It was great being where he was. The only problem, he still hadn’t found the one. His _mate_.

Let’s just say Jason’s dating life wasn’t the best. Apparently, he found himself with more tactless women with a tendency for overbearing needs than he was accustomed to.

Sure he never liked the pampered type and yet, that honestly sounded preferable to the nags he went out with and selfishly cared about themselves.

It’s a wonder how he finds them. Something his pack at the fraternity he lives in tells him all the time.

“You broke up with Khione _again_ ” Percy, an Alpha male he befriended long ago incredulously said. He looked at Jason with sympathy when he fumed into the kitchen to pathetically drown his sorrows away with food and water.

“It’s not just a break up” Jason sighed, “I completely left her because I’m done.”

“Finally” Percy heaved out. Although Jason raised his brow in question. Percy smiled sheepishly, offering to serve Jason another glass of water as a peace gesture.

“It’s just been hard on you the last few months whenever you’re around that bitch” Percy stated, carefully stepping back as a precaution for insulting Jason’s girlfriend. Er... ex-girlfriend. Jason lightly smiled to reassure Percy he wasn’t offended anymore.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m sorry this happened dude but I’m glad it’s over between you two” he went on, taking a seat to easily pat him in the back like the good friend he was. “That on and off thing isn’t healthy anyways.”

“Yeah. Guess more time for me to beat myself over my bad taste.”

“Whoa” Percy cut in, “None of that is gonna happen. You can’t be the broken one here. How about we just go out for some drinks” he suggested happily, that mischievous gleam in his eye he was really known for lighting up.

“I don’t know” Jason slowly said, eyeing Percy with slight worry, “Usually, I’m the designated driver for these things. And I’ve had to regrettably hold your hair back while you threw up in the toilet” he added with a smirk.

Percy dismissed that with a small pout, hurriedly tugging Jason to a stand despite his reluctance, and tugging him out of the kitchen. “We’ll bring Luke, Dakota, and Travis. Mostly because they’re already here so we’ll make one of them the driver. Come on. You need this bro.”

Jason found himself smiling, very grateful that Percy would do all this to try and cheer him up even though one, he didn’t drink and two, the three other alphas that he mentioned did. In some pretty dangerous amounts but they were still responsible guys. For the most part.

Still, that’s where he was. Some famous club he and his friends would normally wander too on these kinds of weekends and like always, Jason kept a watchful eye on his buddies.

Percy was going crazy again, flirting with an omega girl that happened to near him even though he still smelled ‘taken’. Yes Percy had a girlfriend and a sort of strict one at that but that was just a whole different story he didn’t want to get in to.

Luke, Dylan and Travis, the three accompanees, were scattered about. Drinking, partying, life in general when one was at a club. Jason remained perched on a stool at the bar, the obvious downer among party goers.

He’d get hit on, have needy omegas approach every few minutes, but he tried his best to brush them off as politely as he could. Well into the night, he only had one sip of a drink before rallying up his friends and shoving them all in the car they arrived in.

It’s not to say he didn’t enjoy himself….he didn’t actually, but it was the thought that counted for him.

Percy did urge him on, sent maybe half of the omegas that came up to him that night his way. He even bought him drinks that he ended up drinking himself. Either way, Jason did find it amusing to watch Percy so wasted and idiotic. He just wasn’t in the mood for partying.

Once he safely ‘tucked’ his friend inside the frat house, he took a stroll by himself. At first he didn’t want to admit it but it truly did upset him how his relationships have gone so wrong lately. Worse even.

Khione was a literal mistake and like the hopeless fool he was, he tried to find some good in it. All there ever really was was sex, arguing, and even more sex.

For a very dominant Alpha like himself, it sure was strange to complain about sex. Not like he ever stuck to the norms before.

Jason may have been misled a few times on the romance department but he knew a good mate when he saw one. He just hadn’t found the right one yet. And Khione was _definitely_ not the one.

Because he was so lost to his negative thoughts, time had passed him by and it’d become so late. Jason was almost sure the sun would be rising by the time he walked back to his fraternity.

He wouldn’t have minded though. It was better to be out rather than be cooped up in his room moping like an idiot. But he also had rest to worry about.

During his walk back he couldn’t help but think of his family for some attempted cheering up. And by family he meant the ones he really cared about. Like Thalia, and his great aunt Lupa. Who he actually missed the most.

She’d probably be the one to scold him about all this lovesick interest in finding a partner. Or pull his ear to get him to bed. He sadly smiled at the thought.

To anyone else, it didn’t sound like something to be sad about but rather something to be happily free of. But not Jason. In reality she was the only one who showed him any remote care or worry that not even his own parents displayed.

He especially missed the cooking. The wafting aroma of freshly baked pies were his upmost favorite.

He used to love smelling her cooking from a few blocks away, and they were just a heavenly scented as any crisp rose bloomed in spring. Or warm coconut oil on a warm sunny day. In fact, coconut smelled really good right about now.

Coconut…

Jason suddenly stopped, scrunching his nose as he began to sniff the air. He briefly looked around. Well what do you know, it really did smell like coconut. And it smelled amazing.

Along with the lovely smell came something else, and it suddenly lurched his Alpha tendencies on without meaning to. He moved, following the sweet scent and quickening his pace as it got stronger.

When he reached the source he felt his predatory urges switch on in an instance, but he forced them back down when he spotted exactly where the scent was coming from. Oh no.

“Hey!” he yelled loudly, startling the few Alphas that happened to stand together, some of them dropping the omega they had aggressively clutched in their hands. Gods, an omega in heat.

What was the poor thing doing out here in such a vulnerable state? In the middle of the night no less. Jason ran forward, his stiff shoulders set back and a feral growl ripping out of his throat.

Three Alphas scrambled away, running in different directions. With a start, Jason realizes they’ve all been led by the same calling scent.

Sweet pheromones were eluding the omega’s body so only two Alphas remained. Probably wanting some claim on the…boy… An omega boy.

He whimpered in pain, crying out and clawing at his chest as his knees came to press together. Unfortunately, that did nothing to suppress the mating scent.

So Jason’s senses were still hit with the waves of heat rolling of the small omega. Whoa. Those were some pretty strong pheromones.

“We were here first”, one of them growled. Jason’s focus shifted to the Alphas present. Right. He needed to get rid of them.

Something told him that this omega was definitely not mated with either of them. The distraction was pretty needed anyways. Because he’d seriously get lost just looking at that small omega.

It was a fairly easy task for him to get through the two alphas. In no time at all. He kneeled at the omega’s side, looking at him with wide eyes.

This was a very hard thing for him to do, but he reached out to carefully touch the omega. It was a bad move on his part.

The omega gasped, moaning loudly when Jason merely brushed the boy’s cheek. He just wanted to feel how far the heat had gone but really, anyone would have guessed how feverish the omega was feeling just by looking at him.

His urges were beginning to muddle his mind so he cursed himself for the stupid move.

“A-Alpha” he whimpered, opening his eyes to look at Jason where he froze, “A-alpha” he only called again, to no other but him. That’s strange…this omega smelled peculiar. Different from other omegas he’s smelled before.

He gasped in realization, taking a dangerously strong whiff to confirm. Indeed this was an omega virgin. A male omega virgin. A rarity.

It took him a moment later to notice that he’d gotten a little too close for his own good. The fact that he hadn’t done anything else, of any aid at all, just added to his useless presence. So when the omega began to sob it definitely caught his attention.

“Hurts. It h-hurts. Please make it stop Alpha.”

“Uh… I don’t think that’s a g-good idea” he gulped. It was already hard as it was. Begging didn’t need to make it more difficult for him.

Apparently they weren’t on the same page because the omega reached out this time.

“P-please. Please make it stop.”

Jason found every ounce of self-resistance he could muster up to ignore the pleas and just take his phone out, dodging away from the weak grasps of the omega.

He was definitely not going to defile, deflower, rape, what have you, this omega. On the street. In the night. With two unconscious Alphas still nearby.

So as he continued to ignore the whimpers and cries, the wet warm scent that just oozed of this beauty, he called for an ambulance.

Omegas in heats this strong were a danger to themselves. Plus there was no way he could trust himself with the task of bringing an omega in this wonderful… uh… unfortunate heat to the hospital.

All this was just some terrible timing. Or maybe not.

In any case, Jason meeting that omega hadn’t been all that bad. It just took a while to realize but it happened to be one of the best days of his life.

Minus the breakup, fight and unexpected omega heat.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

“Are you the Alpha to the omega that was brought in?”

Jason looked up to face a nurse, quickly standing to address him but he seemed to stutter out his words.

“I- I… not…well yes, I called for the ambulance but I’m… not uh…” he didn’t really finish. The nurse didn’t seem to care so he continued himself.

“I’m here to inform you that the omega was sedated. The suppressants we’ve given him lowered the heat. He’s currently resting so you’re able to see him now. It seems that this was the omegas first real heat and I must advise that you take proper precautions next time. He’s in no control of his body during such a state and the pheromones were so strong that even a beta could be affected.”

“R-right.” Jason just nodded, registering everything with nervous focus but if the nurse noticed anything he didn’t let on. “Thank you so much for helping him” he uselessly said. The nurse merely nodded and left, leaving Jason to stand in the waiting area for a moment to think this over.

Should he see the omega? After a few deliberations, weighed options and excessive contemplation, he went in to see the omega.

The boy was resting, obviously. There was no way he was going to wake him up though, so maybe seeing him wasn’t really all that needed.

It did give him some peace of mind, so now that he felt a little satisfied knowing he was safe, he turned to leave.

“Wait.” A small voice called out. Jason stiffened in place, not really startled but surprised he’d been seen. He didn’t know what he’ll do if he faced the omega. He didn’t plan this right at all.

He turned anyways. The omega sat up, fumbling with his IV and the blanket over him. The two remained silent, Jason awkwardly shifting between his feet while the omega just watched him quietly.

“Were you…here all this time or did you just come in?”

“I just came in” Jason answered quickly, blushing lightly at the implication of ‘watching him as he slept’. Way too creepy.

“Don’t worry, I’m no stalker or anything…uh I mean I wasn’t, you know…” Jason waved his hand in the air like an idiot, making the boy frown in confusion, obviously not knowing what he meant.

“I only wanted to see if you were ok” Jason now said, inwardly slapping himself for saying something so stupid in the first place.

“Oh.”

“Yeah so…I’m going to go now” Jason pointed towards the door, taking a step back but he was stopped again.

“Thank you” the omega blurted out, giving Jason a shy smile and pulling back a black strand of hair that had fallen to his face. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there so…thank you.”

“N-no problem. Glad to see you weren’t hurt.”

“…I’ve never heard of an Alpha helping someone like me. In heat no less” the boy slowly stated, eyeing Jason curiously like he’d done something strange then.

“Huh?”

“You…saved me…” he clarified. “I just… I’m just amazed is all.”

“Oh” Jason chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve been told that I’m weird. I didn’t do anything to you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The omega chuckled himself, shaking his head to what Jason said. “A tame Alpha is certainly interesting but I’m grateful to you.”

“It’s cool” Jason shrugged.

They went quiet again, Jason resuming to awkwardly stand around, eventually finding himself looking around to occupy his time and it made the omega giggle.

“I’m Nico by the way” he introduced himself, bowing his head like omegas usually do.

The wave of his hair fell to his face but Nico tucked it back behind his ear. The gesture was very submissive and cute so Jason might’ve stared a little longer than needed. Giving him only a small second to register the large brown eyes on a beautiful face… Among other features...Wow.

“Jason” he meekly said, trying his best not to flare his nose. The omega’s scent was still wafting around so he forced himself to stay in control.

“Jason…” Nico repeated, slowly smiling again and waving his hand to get him closer. “You can sit down you know.”

Jason looked to the chair at Nico’s side where he pointed so he reached it with a smile, praying with all his might that this just go by smoothly.

He ‘accidently’ took Nico’s hand and gave it a kiss in greeting. A habit he never grew out of but this let him inhale a strong scent of his pleasant skin. He slightly regretted the bold move but Nico giggled again so it was all good.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Like wise.”

“Can…can I ask what you were doing out by yourself?” Jason cautiously inquired.

“Oh, I was actually on my way back home. Lost track of time and when my roommates called I left the studio I was using.”

“Studio?”

“I’m a dancer. All my life. I was doing some practice for something important.” Nico sighed, leaning back on the supporting pillows as he frowned to himself. “I was so preoccupied that I forgot to take my suppressants, and… Well you know what happened next” he mumbled sheepishly, wiggling down the sheets as if to hide himself.

Jason nodded, offering a sympathetic smile but Nico rubbed his forehead tiredly and faced Jason again. “So…What has you so lonely and sad?” he suddenly asks, obviously changing the topic but surprising Jason all the same.

“W-what do you mean?” he awkwardly coughed. Nico knowingly smiled.

“An alpha such as yourself doesn’t just look so down in the dead of night and act like its ok. What’s on your mind? Unless… you don’t want to say.”

“Do I look that pathetic?” Jason blushed. Nico chuckled and shook his head.

“No, just lost in thought. It’s written all over your face. Did something happen?”

“I-” Jason gazed back at the omega, honestly not expecting the concern. Especially when it was him in a hospital bed. That he had been so easily read goes to show how affected he was about the breakup.

Jason didn’t seem to find his voice, so he didn’t answer Nico. He mentioned he didn’t look it, but it made him feel pathetic that he still had lingering and conflicted emotions over Khione.

“I’m sorry” Nico softly apologized. Jason looked up to see a guilty expression. “I shouldn’t have pestered you. I was… wrongly curious.”

“No, no.” Jason quickly waved off, bringing out some nonchalance as he cleared his throat. “It’s ok. I actually had a break up but I’ll get over it.”

“Ah” Nico nodded, looking even guiltier than before. “I’m sorry to hear.”

“Don’t be, it… really doesn’t matter now.” Jason could see the omega slump in shame. Obviously, he’s afraid he’ll get scolded by him because of this so he smiled in reassurance.

“It’s nothing to worry about. I appreciate the concern, but maybe you should worry about yourself. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Nico fidgeted, taking a deep breath before speaking. “This was one heat that I never saw coming and I’m so embarrassed” he blushed, glancing at Jason slightly. Did that mean he hadn’t wanted anyone to see him in such a state? “I was fortunate because of you.” Nico timidly voiced.

“Glad I made it in time then.”

“Me too” Nico admitted. It almost sounded like he was still afraid. He _had_ just gone through the scare of his life and Jason didn’t want him to be sad about it.

“Do you want me to call someone for you?” Jason offered, steering away from that whole thing all together. “To take you home that is.” Nico shook his head.

“The doctors did that for me.”

“That’s good.”

He had no obligation to do so but Jason stayed a little longer, talking to the omega about any random thing. He stayed for close to an hour. So just before Nico’s friends arrived to pick him up he came to a stand.

“I’ll need to be going now” he stated, “Work starts in three hours. What a total drag.”

“Okay. I don’t want to keep you” Nico smiled.

“Hope we can see each other again.”

“Under normal circumstances” Nico added, “I’d very much like that though.”

Jason kissed his hand, smiling at him and making Nico laugh. “Bye Jason. Thanks again.”

“You’re very welcome.”

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Jason luckily didn’t have to suffer through longs weeks before he would meet Nico again. It was all weird coincidences in the beginning, but that tends to happen when they go to the same school. Duh.

At some point, Nico joked about it almost seeming like they were stalking each other and Jason found he wouldn’t have minded. Though he didn’t let Nico know that because it did sound creepy of him.

In the end they just exchanged numbers, eventually planned their meet ups and plainly hung out. They were friends, mind you and it was nice. And by nice, he really meant nice company. Beautiful company.

The omega was really delightful, a fresh breath of air from what he had to go home to anyways. Some days he’d just be completely out. With Nico that is.

His frat buddies would then begin to wonder about him and he always gave them the same answer when they’d ask where he was.

“Out.”

It’s not like there was anything to hide. Jason always told them where he’d be when they’ve asked before. His meet ups with Nico were just a little different.

For one, they weren’t any kind of sex calls like he’d get from his past girlfriends. And second, he’d actually talk and eat with Nico.

They weren’t dates either. At least, not the _romantic_ kinds. But he did spend a lot of time with him. And it would happen almost every day. For the past month now.

He learned a lot of things within that time. He was reminded yet again that Nico was indeed a dancer.

Of course, he hasn’t actually seen him in a performance but he had seen him sweaty in dance wear. It was quite a sight to behold.

Jason knew that Nico was extremely cute to begin with. Small, lithe, dark haired and large eyes, rosy cheeks and lovely lips. Yes, how could he not notice? But Nico sweaty and winded was absolutely stunning.

There were times that he’d just get lost in all his beauty, staring for hours on end much to his embarrassment, but he never got tired of it.

And he especially smelled amazing.

The omega was gorgeous enough as he was but his pure untainted scent was like a lovely spice in a bottle. Delicious.

Still, Jason had no intentions of ruining the very friendship they had formed between them. And that’s how they remained for a couple weeks more.

Jason would feel tingly inside whenever he was around the boy, yes. But he wasn’t going to let his dominant tendencies destroy Nico’s trust or anything. Nico was far too important for that.

Every now and then he’d get optimistic and hopelessly believe that Nico might give Jason some hint that he was starting to like him a little more than a friend should, but Nico was just acting sweet like he always did.

The brief brushes of skin he’d mistake for fleeting touches would go to his head. Then there were Nico’s adorable giggles. The ones he’d let out all the time like he thought Jason was being silly.

He once figured they were like flirty laughs to get Jason to notice him but _that_ was plain silly. Besides, he’s already noticed. More like obsessively gazed at but let’s not delve too much on weird details.

There was also the equally strong attention he’d receive but that was just Nico being polite. He’d deluded himself into thinking that Nico would always gaze at him when he wasn’t looking.

Though that didn’t seem to be the case. Because _he_ always did that and hurriedly look away when Nico would almost catch him.

Be that as it may, Jason was content with being close to Nico. With all his quirky and sweet attitude. The omega was beyond kind it made Jason look like a jerk in comparison.

And by that, he meant he was possessive as hell when he had no right to be. They were still friends. Jason wasn’t his Alpha.

He wished he was but it didn’t look like it was going to happen anytime soon. And Jason respected Nico’s wishes so he never thought of pushing himself onto the innocent omega.

He’s regrettably come close to surrendering under that unhinged want before. Fortunately for him, Nico hadn’t noticed his desires. Others may have possibly caught on to his overprotectiveness but he didn’t care.

Then again, too many alphas have annoyingly gotten a little too interested when they’d see Nico. Jason once had a little scuffle with someone who’d almost groped Nico right in front of him much to his outrage.

Let’s just say that Alpha went home with a dislocated jaw and his tail between his legs. The sad thing was, Nico had informed him that that hadn’t been the first of these unwanted approaches.

Nico isn’t mated, is an omega, is an unblemished beauty, and still young. It was technically normal that Alphas everywhere would blatantly make advances on him from time to time.

Jason’s seen the hungry looks, along with Nico’s uneasiness, and it was around that time he discovered something. Why he hadn’t ever seen Nico out before until now that is.

Nico would hide from the outside so he wouldn’t be targeted or molested. The fact that he was out with Jason pretty much showed he was comfortable being around him even with the risk of being harassed by Alphas.

That he’d put so much trust in him made Jason happier than he let on.

It was still odd that an unmated omega such as Nico would involve himself with an equal parts unmated Alpha but they worked around that stupid rule without a care in the world. Plus, there was no way Jason would ever leave Nico alone now.

In fact, after one of his morning classes, he rushed out to meet with Nico liked they’d planned. When he went to their meeting place he only had to wait a few minutes before he spotted Nico.

He walked into the café and looked around in search of him. Again, he was in one of his tight yoga pants that snuggly lifted all the right places along with a short loose tank top that still showed his smooth flat stomach. Jason’s mouth practically watered at the sight of him.

His hands felt especially twitchy to just touch him a little more when Nico instantly ran to him for a greeting hug. Jason settled for a very controlled hug back, even after he shamefully stared at Nico’s spectacular backside over his creamy shoulder.

“Ready to go?” Nico asked happily, letting Jason go much to his disappointment.

“Yes” Jason still smiled, taking Nico’s hand to give it a brief kiss. It was what he’d do whenever he would meet Nico and although it may seem odd, Nico always smiled in return.

Lunch dates were really nice on sunny days like this. Nico was bright and cheery, gleeful towards Jason and comfortably chatting with him as they walked their way to a specific diner. They laughed together, teased each other, and told random stories like they always do.

It was all good until someone always had to ruin it. Nico didn’t seem to look where he was going from all is inborne excitement, so he lightly bumped into an Alpha and a group of his friends.

Nico squeaked in surprise and Jason cursed himself for not reaching out quicker. “I’m sorry” Nico timidly apologized, facing the Alpha male obediently. He and his friends turned to eye Nico curiously.

There was a silent pause before he spoke up, “It’s all good cutie” the man smirked, scanning Nico over and inching closer in a rather predatory sense. “You didn’t hurt yourself?”

“N-no” Nico mumbles, stepping back towards Jason and slowly shrinking into himself. It was then that the Alpha noticed Jason and frowned, quickly looking him over with only slight interest.

Apparently he was unimpressed because he ignored him and faced Nico again. The hell? “What are you up to little omega? Care to join us for some fun?” he easily smiled, reaching out to stroke Nico’s cheek.

Jason saw Nico shiver from the creepy caress, carefully leaning away like he still didn’t want to offend the Alpha. Or maybe he was just scared. Jason figured the latter.

“That’s a very kind offer but I’m quite occupied at the moment” Nico politely informed him, taking another step closer to Jason. Jason practically held Nico to his chest, glaring at the Alpha menacingly.

“Aw, you could have a great time with me” he insisted, ignoring Jason as he rudely grabs Nico by the wrist. Nico gasped when he’s pulled out of Jason’s embrace, looking up to the Alpha with wide frightened eyes.

He was sniffed intrusively, the Alpha’s hands soon wandering up and down Nico’s back. “Aren’t you just a pretty thing” he grinned, digging his nose in Nico’s neck. “A virgin. So this guy isn’t your Alpha. How lucky.”

“P-please.” Nico stuttered out, wriggling away from his grasp but that only managed to get him closer to him. “Please let go of me” Nico whimpered pleadingly.

Jason immediately stepped up, getting a frim hold of Nico before pushing him back. Jason faced the other Alpha himself as he settles into a protective stance.

“Fuck off” He growled.

The man was immediately offended, tensing up rather quickly. “I should tell you the same thing” he growled back, the rest of his pack stepping up behind with the same amount of flare. Jason wasn’t the least bit intimidated.

He hated seeing Nico being felt up so he wasn’t going to stand around and let it happen again. Nico’s breath hitched in surprise when Jason continued to growl, startled over his aggressive nature when he suddenly shoved at the Alpha.

It caused an unnecessary fight, and he had to say it was very unlike him to do such an irresponsible thing in the first place. But something about this he just couldn’t let go.

He let this happen, so he obviously had to end it, with him as the dominant winner. That’s right. He needed to protect Nico and that meant getting rid of the Alphas trying to hurt him.

“Jason!” Nico’s worried yell reached him. He was still fighting with the Alphas, the whole scene getting too much attention because people around were stopping to stare. More intrigued than horrified.

Nico stepped up to pull Jason back but he was suddenly hit and he yelped.

Jason caught sight of an Alpha leaning down over Nico where he fell to the ground. He helps him to his feet but latches on as Nico attempts to run away. Wandering hands sneak around his waist from behind and a large hand holds onto his wrist when he struggled against them.

His feral instincts told him to attack that Alpha next but he was tackled by someone else.

It took him some time but he managed to get the upper hand. Unfortunately, that meant having Nico unprotected and he may have been groped more than a few times. If the frightened cries he heard from Nico were anything to go by.

There was always a rule when it came to omegas. Specifically male ones. If you wanted to mate one you could, but if more than one person was interested you had to fight for him.

Jason really never figured he’d find himself in one of those kinds of fights and in all honesty he never imagined that this would be one of those moments. Either case, it was pretty normal for a fight to ensue just not one where Jason would be in it.

He won of course. He was stronger than he looked and he already appeared plenty strong. So when Nico looked at him as all this had finally ended he felt ashamed.

It took him a moment longer to completely calm down and having Nico stare at him like he’d lost his mind made him feel extra nervous.

There was no telling what was running through his head but he didn’t expect Nico to quickly grab his hand and lead him away from the mess he made.

Everyone around them just walked on like nothing extreme had just happened and by the time Nico stopped pulling him on, they ended up somewhere where they were seemingly alone. With Nico still holding on to him.

Jason felt him shaking and he immediately squeezed his hand with concern. He was about to speak up but Nico cut him off with the next unexpected thing.

Nico pulled his hand down to make him hunch, stood on his tip toes to reach farther and wrapped his arms around his neck. He hugged him. “…Jason” he whispered quietly, still shivering but this time in Jason’s arms, “…Please don’t do that again.”

“I’m-…I’m so sorry Nico. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s not that” Nico quickly shook his head, leaning back to face Jason properly. Not hide his face in Jason’s chest at least. “You could have been seriously hurt and I would have just watched” he stated angrily, puffing his cheeks to show him what seemed to be his upset face.

Jason had to admit it was absolutely adorable but he knew he had to stay quiet because Nico was trying to be serious.

“How inconsiderate of me” Jason softly chuckled. Okay so maybe he couldn’t be that serious. Nico gave him a look too, lightly smacking his chest in somewhat frustration.

“I mean it Jason. Please.” He said again, “I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Funny, that’s the same thing he feels, but could the intensity possibly be the same for him too?

He then felt Nico’s soft hand pressed to Jason’s cheek and he reflexively flinched away from the sharp pain that came with it.

Nico pulled back apologetically but he tried again more softly. “This needs to be taken care of”, he sighed sadly.

“Couldn’t you just… kiss it better” Jason hopefully smiled. Nico blinked at him and Jason had a mind to take it back but to his next surprise Nico lifted up on his toes again.

He gently held Jason’s head to push it towards him and then, he felt warm plump lips peck him just below the cut on his face from the punch he received during his fight.

“It still needs a proper heal but hope you feel better” Nico giggled.

“Does this mean you’re going to treat me?” Jason asked, fighting with the blush he felt warming his cheeks as he looked at Nico so close to him.

“I suppose I have to” Nico reluctantly said, stepping back and turning around now. “We’ll also have to get lunch later too. Come on.”

Jason stared after him, taking all of the omega’s beauty again, carefully memorizing the sway of his hip or the grace of his sculpted legs carrying him. Gods he was so gorgeous.

“Are you not coming?” Jason snapped to attention, looking at Nico’s face and the clear amusement etching it as he looked back at him. Right, he needs to move. He has legs. Get it together Jason.

But before they could move on, Jason quickly took Nico’s hand. “Listen, I’m really sorry about losing control. I just…I also didn’t want them hurting you…” he glumly murmured, holding Nico’s precious small hand to give it a delicate kiss.

Nico seemed to blush, clasping Jason’s calloused hands and gazing at him with understanding. “It’s okay. I’m honored that you would fight for me. Now let’s get going so we can eat soon” Nico chuckled, pulling Jason eagerly along. That was how they arrived to the diner. After he got a Band-Aid of course.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

“You’re not going to get drunk again are you?” Jason eyed Percy warily, watching as his friend hurriedly changed out of his clothes for new ones. As clumsily as possible too.

It was mid evening, Jason only just coming home to peacefully relax from the last of his classes until suddenly, Percy jumped him the minute he stepped in to excitedly tell him about going out for the night. Jason was to join no questions asked and he couldn’t refuse.

He knew this was just Percy’s way of hooking him up with someone. Little did he know that he was already interested in someone. A very cute someone with adorable everything. But that was beside the point.

“No, I’m not” Percy’s muffled laugh came, throwing shirts from the inside of closet in order to find a good one. “This is different. This is _sure_ to get you out of that uptight shell of yours so you could finally loosen up.”

“Hey, I’m not that boring” Jason defensively countered but Percy poked his head out from behind the closet door to give him an unbelieving look.

“Sure you aren’t. Some of the guys are coming too so don’t worry.”

“Which means more leashes for me to carry so you all don’t wander off” Jason muttered, just thinking of the horrible high the guys would soon get themselves into. Party like animals they would say. Amusing yet ridiculous.

“Don’t start with that mother hen stuff”, Percy rolled his eyes, “I promise there won’t be drinking involved, just a huge dance party to go to and Annabeth invited me.”

Then there really won’t be drinking if Annabeth is coming. Still, Jason creased his forehead in confusion, Annabeth likes dance parties?

“What the hell do you want me to tag along for? To ruin the date?” he arched a questioning brow.

“No” Percy rolled his eyes again, “The event is open to everyone and I figured you could use a night out again.”

“I’m fine Perce” Jason sighed. He was suddenly smacked in the face by a flying shirt, hearing Percy exclaim about finding something perfect. Jason grumbled, snatching the clothes and throwing it to the floor. “I really don’t need you to cheer me up again, I’m completely over Khione now.”

“I know that” Percy said, looking at Jason like it was a pretty obvious fact. So why was he so keen on taking him out?

“You just don’t hang out with us anymore” Percy unexpectedly admitted, coming around the room to face Jason with a pout, “You’ve always joined us before but now it likes your trying to avoid us every day. That’s a jerky thing to do man.”

Jason raised his brows in surprise, not saying anything for a minute so he could fully register what Percy just told him. Percy always did have a tendency of saying what was on his mind. Fifty percent of that was hilarious, endearing and embarrassing. All combined.

“You… miss me?” Jason summarized, feeling a smile tugging at his lips and suddenly Percy was widening his eyes. He blushed and stuttered.

“Excuse me for caring so much” he huffed, quickly turning around to busy himself in getting ready.

Jason laughed heartedly, this whole thing well worth it if he managed to get a laugh out of it. He was touched too, never imaging that Percy would do this because he wanted to hang out like old times sake.

“Alright I get it” Jason finally said, his breathless chuckles calming down before he turned to leave, “I missed hanging out with you too. I’ll get ready and we’ll be on our way.”

With that Jason left Percy’s room, only getting a faint response from Percy saying something along the line of not caring. Oh that idiot.

They were all out and about an hour later after getting ready, arriving to wherever it was an hour more and then scattering like flies within minutes.

Huge beamed field lights surrounded the area they were currently in, many people coming to the center or to the sides where food trucks, stands, and other shops lined up.

It was extremely lively he had to say, the energy around washing over him so he honestly couldn’t help but smile. Percy hadn’t found Annabeth yet, so he stuck close by along with Apollo and Luke.

Music played around them very loudly, many other people dancing happily or just plainly jumping around and calling it dancing. Jason didn’t participate but he did laugh and talk, eating interesting food together with his friends.

It was great, just being so carefree with them again and things had honestly gotten better than he imagined it would be.

It started with Apollo, the Alpha looking over his shoulder curiously from time to time until finally whistling under his breath.

“Would you look at that” he grinned, the blonde leaning further to the side so he wouldn’t miss whatever he was currently locked on. Jason rolled his eyes knowingly. This was what a predator on the hunt apparently looked like.

Luke and Percy chuckled, getting a glance of the girl or boy Apollo was looking at and they too seem to be intrigued. All three shifted in their seats but Apollo appeared extra happy.

“Hey, hey, he’s coming this way” he gleefully exclaimed. Luke and Percy moved to sit more properly so Jason laughed in amusement. He didn’t bother turning but he did sniff the air when he got a faint whiff of something warm and sweet. Coconut.

“Jason?”

Jason jumped in his seat, whipping around to come face to face with the omega he knew all too well.

“N-Nico” he stuttered out, abruptly wanting to stand but he unceremoniously made himself look like an idiot. He stumbled back down and hissed in pain as he soothed his thighs better where they hit the edge of the table.

Nico covered his mouth to hide the laughter he let out, looking at Jason with mirth and concern. He faintly heard his friends say something but he was entirely fascinated with Nico’s appearance to care. Whoa, Nico looked really hot.

He was wearing some kind of vintage high waist denim shorts that let the ripped portions tickle his flawless thighs. His legs, those curvy long legs were exposed, so it was really his first time seeing them. They were extremely sexy.

He tried very hard to rip his eyes away from staring too long, instead gazing at his beautiful lit face that his hair thankfully didn’t cover. The wavy locks were pulled back this time by some pin and left loose in the back.

Nico showed him his pearly white smile, stepping even closer to him as he finally came to a proper stand. His heart was beating a mile a minute but his slightly shaking hand managed to kiss his hand right.

“I see you still haven’t broken the habit” Nico noted when Jason let him go. Jason’s dazed mind took a second to clear but he remembered what he was talking about.

“Oh, right” Jason rubbed his neck, looking guilty and sheepish because he had promised to try and stop after he told Nico why it was he did it, “Guess I can’t really take that back can I?”

“No Jason, you can’t but it’s okay” Nico giggled.

“So what are you doing here?”

“That’s what I came here to find out?” Nico smiled, adorably tilting his head and clasping his hands behind himself. Fuck.

“Huh?”

“I meant what _you’re_ doing here?” teasingly clarified, smiling even wider when Jason finally realized what he meant.

“I’m just here with… uh my friends”, he gestured vaguely, almost smacking Percy in the face by an inch because he hadn’t realized he moved to stand next to him. Huh. Said friends cleared their throats for their proper introductions. And he did.

“Nice to meet you all” Nico shyly greeted, and they greeted back the timid omega. However, he resumed to just face Jason like he was far more interesting than his friends. “I’m here for the festival. Performing actually” he informed him giddily.

“What?!” Jason said in surprise, “You’re going to dance here.”

“Yep” Nico popped, blushing from what Jason could see and looking absolutely adorable because he was fidgeting a little where he stood. “I did tell you before you know…”

“But you didn’t mention where” Jason cut in, “Even after I asked.”

“All the more to keep you in suspense” Nico shrugged, smirking defiantly at Jason like he was enjoying keeping him in the dark.

“How very nice of you” he deadpanned sulkily, not truly upset.

“But now you get to find out what I dance like” Nico brightly said, dismissing the fact that he’d avoided telling Jason all this time. That tease. “You _are_ going to stay long enough for that aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Jason crossed his arms. “I’ve got a set of things to do and time sure flies by. Don’t even get me started on homework” he complained, earing himself one those adorable laughs he loved to hear and a playful shove.

“Don’t be a jerk” Nico pouted, “Are you staying or not?”

“Of course I am.” Jason smiled, ruffling Nico’s hair before getting it pushed away because he messed the hair do up, “How could I miss the opportunity of a life time. I may not get a second chance to see you dance.”

“Good” Nico giggled.

He suddenly jumped, hugging Jason tightly, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the small omega. “It’ll be in the square, right in the middle. Don’t be late” he warned, making Jason laugh before he had to put him down. Nico waved goodbye to all of them before he ran off, leaving him to fondly stare after him with his friends.

Friends… Jason widened his eyes and looked to the side, where all three of them stood together, eyeing Jason with equal parts amusement and curiosity. Whoa, he completely ignored his friends and forgot they were there.

Apollo cleared his throat before he spoke, grinning widely at Jason that it made him instantly uneasy, “You never told us you were after an omega.”

“W-what?” Jason nervously chuckled, “That’s- that’s not…nothing, I mean there’s nothing going uh…on” he pathetically prattled about, making all his friend just knowingly smile as wide as those lips could stretch across their cheeky faces.

“Is that who you’ve been ditching us for?” Percy also widely grinned, looking like he’d discovered the biggest story ever. “Well shit I would’ve done the same for a hottie like that.”

“Seriously” Jason frowned, feeling a bit of jealousy wash over him as he heard this. Percy raised his hands up in front of himself, smiling lightly to show Jason he wasn’t trying to challenge him.

“I mean it’s good that you found someone” he rephrased with a nervous chuckle, “Got a give you props for picking the cutest thing ever. Your taste is really amazing you know.”

“Unless he’s like those wenches you’ve had hanging off your arms” Luke mused and that also made Jason get unintendedly offensive all over again.

“He’s not like that” instantly said, a little too fast actually. They simultaneously raised their brows, Jason feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “He’s… he’s different” he mumbled.

“Right, but how _could_ we know” Apollo stated, “You’ve never once mentioned him.”

They all stared accusingly. Apparently they’re offended they weren’t told a smidge about Nico, but the persistent smiles on their faces told him otherwise.

Jason sighed, plopped down in his seat and all three immediately sat with him, leaning in as Jason recounted his story about Nico. Might as well because they’ll only pester him about it for days on end if he didn’t.

They kept asking questions after that, more importantly asking why he hadn’t mated him because they could obviously tell they weren’t ‘together’. Then there was the fact that Apollo thought they were.

“How could you not be”, he exclaimed in disbelief, disappointed when he heard Jason say he didn’t mate Nico. “That flirty little thing is clearly into you so what’s holding you back. From a _sexy_ omega”, he emphasized in outrage.

Jason stared at him funnily, “What are you talking about? Nico just likes me as a friend.”

Luke, Percy and Apollo stared at him blankly, then exchanged telling glances like they were clearly sharing a secret and this time Jason wasn’t in on it. He didn’t care though, he dazedly thought of Nico and how hot he looked today.

He was excited to see him dance.

A part of him regretted not bringing a camera or something but he tried not to let it bother him. He was going to see a performance in _person_ and that was more than enough.

It wasn’t time to hurry on yet, so Jason only kept talking about Nico – because they asked….

More of his frat buddies met off with them and they soon discovered the ‘big’ news, Apollo, Percy and Luke describing his omega friend in a rather profound way. He kept it together like a big boy and they would tease him of course.

Annabeth finally came around from god knows where, strutting up to Percy with some type of smile. Jason could never tell if she was in a good mood or not because she was more impassive than naught.

No one ever told Percy, mostly keeping it to themselves like Jason has sadly done, but Annabeth was sometimes uncomfortable and awkward to be around.

It was hard to have a decent conversation with her without feeling like you were talking to a scolding principal.

Jason tried his best to be friendly and she sometimes reciprocated. Like tonight, where she’d nicely greeted all of them after kissing Percy.

Only this time she brought some of her friends. More specifically Piper. An old girlfriend that he instantly frowned upon.

Piper lit up with one of her charming and flirtatious smiles, advancing Jason directly and coming in for a hug that Jason didn’t have a chance to move away from.

She kissed the corner of his mouth, not knowing if she intentionally wanted to kiss his lips or not but he moved away as soon as he could. It was never an accident when she did something.

“Hi Jace, how have you been?” Her hand clung to his forearm so he sadly couldn’t remove it without offending her. Believe him, he could care less. He just didn’t want to make a scene.

“Good” he vaguely answered.

Piper sighed at him, obviously catching on to his discomfort. She waved at his friends and they warily eyed her, truthfully wondering what she was doing there and Jason asked himself the same thing.

But this was a social open event. How could she not be there? Jason looked to the other girls, spotting one he knew very well and actually liked. 

“Reyna!” he shouted to her over the loud music. She turned, giving him a hint of a smile, striding towards him and his friends. They hollered at her, forgetting all about Piper too and by the look on her face she didn’t appreciate it. She, however had no right to object.

“Yo” she hummed, sticking her fist out to bump it with Jason’s, doing the same exact thing with the others and adding a few hugs.

“I didn’t know this was your kind of thing, Grace” she smirked at him.

“What can I say?” Jason shrugged and sipped his drink, “If Percy hadn’t pulled at my ear maybe it wouldn’t be.”

She nodded in understanding, smiling at Percy when he sent Jason an incredulous look. Reyna was also an Alpha like himself, someone he’s known from a very young age but they were only ever friends.

Her interests were of a distinct taste and Jason was not a part of that, or any Alpha for that matter. She was also a very skilled boxer who constantly used the gym he worked in. So yes, they were close.

She got along well with his frat house and like Annabeth can be very disproving of them but those were times when she’d truthfully care. Annabeth was disapproving because she never ever liked their actions. Which was all the time on everything they did.

She chatted with him and his buddies, Piper only leaving when Jason wasn’t going to offer her any attention.

He didn’t let on but his heart eased off from the nerves. Some of the knowing ones looked to him with worry and he offered a small smile.

Thank god for his friends. Bless everything for Reyna because she patted his back and stayed by his side. It was no mystery that Piper was afraid of Reyna.

 

{Krewella – Live for the Night, Cazzette – Beam Me Up, Steve Aoki – I Love It When You Cry}  
~If you want some kind of music, or just listen to your own~

 

As they continued to laugh and talk, the lights everywhere began to do strange things, moving over the crowd of people already stationed in the square and zooming off to the sides. Everyone began to cheer differently and so Jason’s blood began to bubble fast.

He jumped off the table he was sitting on, giddily starting to walk but his friends were even more excited. They pulled him fast to get to where he was suppose to see Nico. Amusingly eager to also witness the omega dance like they so heard about.

Thankfully the crowd wasn’t very closed in so he easily weaved around them. There was a stage up front and he noticed someone working the music equipment.

A DJ began to play a different song, one that slowly built its pace and rose with suspense. All that was vaguely accounted for but he was still trying to find Nico.

Half the song went by and still no sign of him. He moved past jumping people and suddenly those very people moved in sync, forming a large circle with Jason just at the edge.

His friends looked as surprised as he was.

Nico emerged from the crowd, calmly walking to the middle only to motionlessly stand. Others followed suit until there were five in the middle. The song went to a shift, playing a different tune.

They began to slowly dance and it only grew strong and steady, a lot of arm popping, swayed hips and fast feet. It was absolutely incredible.

He didn’t know it the time but there were other dancers performing among different parts of the crowd. The flash mob kept up their fast pace, enjoying themselves as far as Jason could see. He could definitely catch the pleased smile on Nico’s face.

They were rousing the people with hype and energy, everyone cheering and jumping for the group of performers that were doing synchronized hip-hop. Kind of like K-pop artists and their far too large groups.

Nico was a brilliant ball of amazing, transfixing Jason to never lose sight of his incredible dancing. He was extremely flexible, doing flips and jumps that drew all the attention to him.

His little group began to grow large, more dancers joining in a few at a time and that group interacted with the crowd making them dance with them, like it was a part of their choreography.

Nico danced to the edge near him and he may have been a clumsy fool before but he swore to himself he hadn't intended to stumble forward. Someone pushed him and he couldn’t look back to see who because some of the dancers immediately pulled him to the middle.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

He heard the crowd cheer extra loudly and he had to say that maybe it was partly due to his friends. In any case he was red in the face with embarrassment as the dancers performed around him but his heart practically stopped when Nico smiled at him.

He flip to him, falling in line with the circle around Jason and body rolling extra sexy, kicking his legs to the side and out like he was hopping on the fast beat.

The most amazing of all the things he did was his next move, his spinning figure reaching Jason to end up with his back very flushed against his front.

He dipped and curved back up to brush on up Jason’s hips and chest, hooking his arms around his neck and going down to his splits on a perfect beat.

Jason’s arms wrapped directly around his slim waist so he was able to help him rise slowly up, not really hearing the wild cheer from the people everywhere because his mind was zoned on this moment they were in. He didn’t even feel the spray of water falling down on them.

Nico’s face was close to his, his labored breaths ghosting over his lips and if Jason moved just a little more they’d be connected. But Nico moved fast, smirking at Jason and pulling at his hands, only to push him back to his friends, all grinning at him with amazement.

Nico skipped away, smiling over his shoulder before continuing his dance so it could finally come to a closing end. His nibble finger glided down his chest and stomach like it was enchanting Jason to look all he wanted. And he did.

After the dance, everyone still felt excited, falling into an easy rhythm with the next song. Jason moved fast, ditching his friends and searching for Nico.

His body was jerked back when he felt someone jump on him from behind, but he quickly caught the omega’s thighs, loving the sound of his giggles in Jason's ears.

“What did you think? Enjoy the performance?” he asked.

“Very” Jason grinned, spinning his body fast so he could vengefully have Nico squeal in delight. “It was unbelievable. If I’d have known that you could dance like that, I would’ve gone to every one of you performances.”

“Oh? So you could watch… or participate” he hinted teasingly.

“I’d like both” Jason smiled, setting Nico down carefully. He was soaked in water, adding another sexy appeal to his lovely appearance. “For a second I almost believed you planned all this.”

Nico giggled, shaking his head to let drops of water fly. “I wish I could have all the credit but I was just lucky to have you as my victim tonight. I had a word put in with my partners to help me abduct you” he innocently admitted, looking up to Jason through his long lashes.

“You caught me off guard” Jason nodded, definitely impressed and secretly horny but he was glad it was a cool night tonight. “I just hope next time I won’t end up looking like an idiot.”

“Yeah, you did look really silly” Nico agreed with a nod of his own, “But… I think it was all worth it.”

“Is that so” Jason hummed, hooking his fingers through the loops of Nico’s scandalous shorts to tug him to his body. Nico hooped his own arms around Jason’s neck with an easy smile.

“Trying to make me look like an idiot. I’m hurt” Jason murmured.

“That was the plan” Nico whispered, getting closer to Jason’s face but they were interrupted out of nowhere. Jason glared to the side, seeing some of his friends there. What horrible timing.

Nico slowly let go, so Jason’s glare only intensified over his head. His friends however didn’t give a flying fuck because they crammed close to Nico, offering compliments to the omega.

To all their surprise Nico jumped up in glee, running to Reyna specifically and hugging the daylights out of her.

“You were amazing!” Reyna uncharacteristically squealed, spinning Nico around for a while.

“You know each other already?” Jason inquired curiously.

“Yes” Nico answered first, hugging her side happily and Jason tried with all his might not to get offended or jealous. “She used to teach me boxing and I scheduled her massages.”

“We met through a mutual friend” Reyna added, “He invited me here to watch all this.”

Jason did pout this time, “You invited Reyna but didn’t invite me.”

Nico looked at him with guilt, moving away from her to take Jason’s hand and pull, receiving a kiss to his cheek as an apology.

“I’m sorry.”

Jason laughed and shook his head, hugging Nico close and holding his hip in a rather possessive manner but he didn’t care. Nico was in his arms and he was having the time of his life.

Nico got to meet the rest of his friends, Percy, Luke and Apollo getting a second chance to introduce themselves better and it had Nico all giggly.

Annabeth was there too and Jason thought it was a rather awkward exchange between her and Nico. Especially when Piper was at her side, eyeing Nico in a way that Jason did not like. Nico didn’t seem to notice or care though, and Jason was glad he continued to be sweet.

At some point, a few omega friends of Nico drew close, shyly pressing to Nico’s side because they were technically surrounded by too many Alphas and were a little scared.

In the end they opened up and chatted, inquiring about their night so far like the good omegas they were. They were kind like Nico but Nico was far cuter. And sexier.

After plenty of dancing and thrilled fun, he managed to steer Nico away from the group, having him all to himself like he wanted. They had the same ‘friendly’ talk but Jason made sure to be as close to Nico as he possibly could.

So close that Nico ended up sitting on his lap, flirtatiously lip smacking into his ear just to tease Jason all the more and it was doing things to his body he couldn’t quite control.

He didn’t stop him though, encouraged him actually. All the fun high he was having from the party gave him enough courage to continue.

They weren’t really alone, anyone could see them but Jason was with this omega, both of them in their own little world, and nothing could interrupt them now.

They were at an empty wooden table, specifically placed where they still had a clear view of the people dancing. Nico’s feet were propped on the table as his hands were, so he looked like a nice buffet for Jason’s devouring pleasure.

He was just one piece of fine art and a seductive tease to boot. Jason could clearly see now. The way Nico would smile at him, move around to intentionally arouse Jason and then there was his scent.

His pheromones were potently sweet from this distance, and with every inhale on Jason’s part he’d get the signal. The one that was heating Jason up because the omega’s sugary warm fragrance was aphrodisiac.

“Omega” he softly began, causing Nico’s breath to hitch and nuzzle under the side of his face.

“Yes Alpha” he responded equally soft.

“Are you trying to show me how good you are?” Jason’s hands roamed to Nico smooth legs, the warmed skin feeling more heated than before. Nico whimpered as Jason’s hovering fingers now clamped firmly at his supple thighs.

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do” he breathed out, huffing hotly at his ear and suddenly biting his lobe. Jason hissed and shivered when Nico pulled, squirming his hips sideway like he was digging deeper into Jason’s lap.

“Naughty” Jason noted, grinning widely now that he was freely feeling up Nico’s bent legs at his right. “I like that. Show me more” he urged.

Nico giggled, tipping his head back next to expose his long slender neck. His body arched lusciously, slowly, temptingly, and Jason helped himself to it.

His hand crawled up Nico’s flat stomach over the shirt, to his chest and then his neck, over his shoulders and flattening to the curve of his back.

That smell. It was so strong and he wanted more. Jason gently pressed his nose to his neck to take a strong sniff. Gods.

“Alpha~” Nico trembled violently, timidly drawing his shoulder up at the ticklish feeling of Jason’s nose there. Nico smiled, locking eyes with Jason, conveying a submissive need that was allowing Jason to do whatever he wanted.

“Come closer” Jason ordered, smiling brightly when Nico obediently did. Jason titled his head without trying to hurt him. He continued to sniff at Nico, the omega giggling immensely and squirming constantly.

He was glad that Nico was enjoying this so he stepped it up further, brushing his lips against the delicate skin. Nico bit his glossy red lips, sighing through his nose and fluttering his eyes to a close.

“You’re so pretty baby” Jason hummed to the skin. “So gorgeous, and lovely…” he dazedly went on.

“Really?” Nico innocently stared at him, his large brown eyes boring into Jason.

“Yes” Jason admitted, drawing nearer to his cheek and nipping it playfully. “You’re the only omega I’ve ever felt so insanely drawn to this way. You’re special and I can’t get enough of you.”

Nico smiled, moving up to stand only to suddenly straddle him nicely, each knee hugging Jason from either side. One of his small hands clutched his shirt above his chest and the other raked up the back of his neck into his short hair.

“Alpha” Nico bashfully mumbled, “I-” Nico was cut off before he could start. Jason felt a growl coming on, the intimacy established between the two ruined so abruptly that Jason gritted his teeth because of it.

He spotted another omega that seemed like he was in an urgent hurry. “Nico” he called to him. Nico turned his head in surprise, wriggling out of Jason’s lap and facing the curly haired blonde.

“Will, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. Jason sensed his angst rise, drawing Jason’s brow together in confusion.

“Nico it’s him, he’s here and we have to go. Eros and Favonius are distracting him so now’s our chance.”

Nico gasped, sparing Jason a glance, one of slight shame and guilt. “I’m sorry Jason but I’m calling it a night.”

“Wait” Jason began, getting off the table to reach Nico quickly, but the blonde omega’s phone started beeping, drawing Nico’s sudden attention. Nico leaned into him to read the message and both their faces etched with concern.

“I’ll meet up with you, just give me a second. Please.” Nico pleaded to the omega. He nodded, faintly smirking and running off. How strange. What’s going on?

“Nico?”

Nico clasped his hand, smiling fondly up at him and giving him a peck on the cheek. “Sorry again, I really have to go now but I’ll see you later. Promise.” Nico pecked him one last time and ran off, not giving Jason a chance to speak up or ask what all this was about.

“Just when it was getting so good.” He sighed to himself, feeling rather dejected and hurt that Nico would suddenly leave like that. Maybe he’ll find out later. But for now he was sadly left alone.

Then again, so much good had come out of the night and he wasn’t just going to forget that. He smiles despite himself, turning around when he knew he wouldn’t see Nico anymore.

Jason was content, but it was in that moment that he became set on getting more out of all that had happened. There was no way he was going to let go of Nico. Not when he’s already in this deep, but that was fine with him. It was great.

It just meant that Nico was closer to becoming his. And Nico looked like he was more than fine with that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't already know who I am, I wrote a different story that I haven't updated in a while and if any of you that do know me were waiting for that, sorry again. I've had trouble with the story line and I'm kinda stuck. I have everything else after that ( weird right ) but I've written countless scenarios and none of them seem right.  
> As a result I wrote three other story out of it and this one was posted first.  
> If you like this then I'll see about posting the other two. You just got to let me know so I can cure this freaky writer's block I have on my first story.  
> So please help me * sniff* ಥ_ಥ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Back~ \ (•ω•) /  
> You’d be surprised by the amount of things I had to do over the course of these past few weeks, but I’ll spare you all the details.  
> First of all I wanted to say…write… about how extremely happy I am that so many of you liked my weird story. You have no idea how much I ‘cried’ from seeing that because one day I'm checking on the story and the next I'm replying to your beautiful comments. Thank You!  
> As for this lovely chapter, I tried to edit as much of it as I could. I actually changed the ending to finish it off on a happy note because I figured that’s what I owed you all. I’m sorry I took so long.  
> But now the next chapter will maybe be a little angsty, though not by much because I tend to get pretty emotional and then I just can't go through with it:(.  
> Anyways, enjoy (~˘▾˘)~

Jason hasn't seen Nico for over a week. His reassured texts about being fine are enough to keep Jason from going on a search.

At first, he'd been reluctant to believe him because doubt still clouds his worried mind. It's like a constant itch, urging him to rush to Nico's side right away. But he holds it together. Besides, where would he run to?

This was the longest he’s been away from the omega after getting to know him so well. It felt unusual not being around Nico.

Whenever he slinks back home after classes, he'd sulk about because it was another day without him. As ridiculous as it may be, it was the truth.

Percy would see this, take a picture, and he'd be none the wiser. But then his friends would give off a hardy laugh at his expense before finding out Percy had shown it around. Mean.

After a while it just became normal. No Nico to today. That was fine. So long as he could still get in contact with him. How else was he suppose to know if he was okay.

Sure he's lonely but at least he’s not absurdly obsessive. Jason wouldn’t go so far as to hunt him down. Not like other Alphas do anyways.

More days go by and fear almost drives him to near insanity because thoughts of Nico purposefully avoiding him plague his every waking hour, and his heart clenches. It was painful.

But Jason trusted Nico enough to remember he would never do that to him. Nico is more likely than not busy with something important.

For however much longer, he didn’t know, but it sure was taking  _forever_. At this point he was getting whiny and impatient and it was plain pathetic of him to be so. A deprived Alpha is no way to behave. But he doesn't stop wondering about Nico, if he's well, what he's doing, or where he could be now.

Work and schoolwork is exactly the kind of distraction he turns to without having to rely on cheesy show-toons and ice cream for most of his days. It's how he tolerates the times spent away from his adorable beauty, but who needs to know.

Though it may be bothersome at times, he drops all other plans for one evening and sets his sights on working out in the gym. 

He figured after midterms, he needed some kind of boost from all the energy he spent studying. He couldn't call up Nico anyways, so what better way to pass the time than to exercise?… It was rhetorical.

A sauna would be perfect for his stiff shoulders, and Percy was getting pesky about him being grumpy and sigh-y and what have you.

So he needed this either way, if only to get Percy to stop bothering him about it.

Once there, Jason makes his way to the treadmills, the squat stations, bench presses, pulled up bar bells, you name it.

Just to make things very clear, Jason was no exhibitionist who’s compelled or obsessed. Only a decent practitioner with a normal regimen for fitness. A good healthy Alpha. 

He’s just too focused to think without those very thoughts leading him to Nico. And that’ll just get him all pensively sad again.

As a member and employee and all those nice qualifications, he had a private room to himself. His friends joined him of course because why not. It’s not like his employer will know.

A little over 40 minutes and suddenly Luke is pulling out one of his ear buds, smiling at him like he was holding back a secret.

“You have got to see this” he only says, the sly smirk on his face still not leaving him when Jason actually follows. You’d think he was leading him to a trap with the way he was looking.

Jason wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find but his mouth falls open when Luke makes him peek inside an open room from the doorway.

It was a class full of omegas and betas doing yoga on mats. The very sexy instructor in front of the mirrored wall pulls his legs up in the air as he balances on his forearms. Nico.

He [splits](https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9zbc3p1aL1ruz6zso1_500.gif) them open, right leg over his head, and instructs the class to hold the position for a rather long count in Jason’s opinion before switching legs.

Lord almighty, give him the strength to resist jumping the omega then and there.

Luke watches with him, Percy coming by to see what had them so transfixed, and then all his Alpha buddies huddle together, pressing against or over each other to gawk in fascination.

How could anyone not notice them when the musky scent of testosterone was drifting in?

Nico is startled and quickly looks up as if sensing a foreign threat. He’d like to think if they were any other Alphas, Nico would shut the door and barricade themselves inside. For safety reasons.

When Nico smiles widely at him though, his heart elates. Nico quickly sets his feet down to the floor in a back bend before incredibly lifting up. Jason scrambles away from the door in a panic, unfortunately caught red handed but a whirl of emotions rise in him at seeing Nico run towards him. At the very last step Nico decides to jump and give him a long-awaited hug - something he’d come to thoroughly miss.

Finally, he was in his arms.

“Jason!”

His pack shuffles back in equal embarrassment, though Nico simply smiles at them from over Jason’s shoulder. “Did you all come by to say hello?” Precious thing doesn't seem to think they're up to no good.

Nico hops out of Jason's hold - and he's secretly okay with that. No one wanted their sweaty pungent odor rubbing off on someone else. Someone they _liked_.

Jason wouldn't mind smelling Nico though, because he smells absolutely amazing. His warm pure scent seems more concentrated to him than normal but that could just be a result of not seeing each other in a while. Jason practically holds back a shiver at how mouthwatering his pheromones are.

“We were just… passing by” Jason sheepishly answers, the whole innocent act not having the effect he wanted. He'd been spying on a private class for crying out loud. A no Alpha zone so to speak. So this can either go bad or  _really_ bad. 

“…And… that led you to glue yourself by the door?” Nico quirks a questioning brow, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lovely lips because apparently he isn't fooled.

They nervously shift on their feet, finding the walls and picture frames around them far more interesting than Nico’s knowing but otherwise fond gaze. 

“…So I take it you’re all not looking to join in?” Nico now crosses his arms, calling them all on their unseemly peeping.

Nico’s adorable laugh echoes down the hall when they slump like disobedient children and shake their heads. He prompts an answer from Jason directly but he's caught in daze and he feels awkward for 'creeping' on him in the first place. He wouldn't want Nico thinking he needs to file a restraining order on him after all. 

“S-sorry” Jason meekly mumbles, “We couldn’t help it.” Shit, that sounded way too perverse. Thankfully Nico doesn't mind or… catch on.

“It’s okay”, he mercifully lets go before perking up like he'd been sparked by a brilliant idea. “Oh! How about I just inform my class you’re all here for a lesson” he bubbles happily, turning back around and leaving Jason wide eyed. What now?!

He exchanges wary glances with his friends, unease already settling in, and fear makes them extra jumpy. Nico swiftly returns to Jason, so there's no time for an escape. He's pretty sure this will be some kind of punishment.

Two small dark haired omegas join him this time. They look Jason over, intrigued by the Alpha that Nico seems to be so familiar with, but the next look is that of skepticism. They share a subtle, meaningful glance with one another before plastering on nice smiles.

“Hello” the first one greets, an auburn beauty with cognac hue eyes and a peachy complexion.

“Hi there” the other also waves, his black hair pulled back in a very small pony tail and his gleaming honey eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief.

“Jason, these are my cousins, Favonius… and Eros” he points. Why do those names sound ever so familiar?

Jason doesn't have a chance to ponder because he is promptly pulled in, the two giggling omegas gathering his friends up to shove them inside.

And locking the door.

The attention makes him extremely nervous. Countless pairs of eyes stare at him in curiosity, but then his gaze lands on a boy in particular. “Oh!” the omega gleams cheerfully at him, his blues eyes trained on his alarmed face in an observing manner, “You’re Nico’s Alpha aren’t you. Jason was it?”

Jason's eyes widen drastically, and he quickly turns to Nico to gauge his reaction. 

Technically he's not his Alpha. The two have yet to establish that. But it _will_ happen, his idle brain adds. Definitely.

Then again...

...The last thing Jason wants is to pressure the pretty omega into a possible intimate relationship, and although the prospect makes him giddy with joy, there's still a chance that he might not feel the same way.

“Will” Nico quietly hisses, his cheeks turning an exquisite shade of pink by that comment.

“...Will?” Jason repeats. Wait…

“I was at that party a few days ago,” Will helpfully provides. Jason slowly nods his head, but all he can remember him by is that _one_ omega who cut in to his very special quality time with Nico.

He should be angry with him for getting in his way, as any hot blooded Alpha would be, but he's left feeling embarrassed, so he averts his eyes, cheeks suspiciously warm.

Will arches a brow, almost not expecting him to turn this awkwardly skittish. With a short nod to Nico, he immediately takes his arm and leads him to the very front of the class where all his friends are herd together like caught cattle.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shit. Not this again - well at least he's not alone.

Nico and the three other pretty omegas line up in front of them, all darling smiles and fluttering eyes...so cute...huh... why does he feel like he's being duped?

Percy and Luke stand on either side of him. Apollo next to Dakota, the Stoll twins right beside him and lastly Jake Mason. Each one of them are utterly drawn in by that alluring omega charm and they're just gone. But not before giving Jason incredulous looks, allegedly blaming him for the very predicament they are currently in.

It's not like he knew this was going to happen.

Jason’s unease grows more when Nico sends him a devious smile.  His small hands pull him one last time to place him directly in the middle of the row. Was he for display or something?

Every small giggle and murmur he’d been hearing until now silences when Nico speaks of his ‘friends’ participating for the evening.

They're forced to partner up. Lucky for him, Jason has the enchanting omega to himself. Or maybe not so lucky because, at the time, he hadn't known what would be in store for him.

Let him tell you, yoga was a damn good way to lose whatever pounds you’ve put on. Jason sure got to experience firsthand.

Nico ever so gently guides him to do what he considered inhuman and impossible. But Nico had made a believer out of him in a weird sense.

He can do just about anything with that gorgeous body of his.

Jason’s eyes feel like they literally bulge out of their sockets whenever Nico does a demonstration. What he could only dream of doing to him if he had the chance.

It was sweet heaven just watching. Until Nico began forcing  _him_  into these advanced positions.

“Arch better Jason” he'd advise sweetly, “Reach the ceiling if you will” he giggles before climbing on top of his quivering body and doing a different elegant pose for the class to copy.

Jason grits his teeth, his face scrunched in agony and eyes squeezed shut. Oh this bitter sweet torture.

Lifting weights isn’t nearly as strenuous as this. Maybe it’ll be worth it some other time, but right now he wants nothing more than to collapse to the floor for a break.

However, that's not even an option under Nico’s watch.

He moves him on his feet, arms, stomach, ass and back like his little puppet. Even his head which might have a bump but he's not entirely sure.

Jason is definitely no peacock, but he’d like to give himself a little credit for persevering thus far - with his masculinity very much intact.

His friends were in no better shape, groaning and sweating and weary from the excessive stretch their bodies have been put through.

For Alphas such as themselves, being watched in front of a class full of omegas and betas made them instinctively strong headed. Which meant they didn’t give in.

He especially didn’t want to appear weak in front of a particular someone.

Eventually, Nico allows him on his back for the rest of the class, only using him to beam himself up in these amazing poses that he has the opportunity of balancing on his feet.

His personal favorite was the [King Dancer Pose](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f6/80/11/f68011c3c6eadb36b050af8d20845b0f.jpg). One of Nico’s flawless legs is pointed towards the sky while he holds on to the bent one, his head tipped back to face Jason and smile.

By the end of it all, his limbs were protesting from all the pain and suffering they had endured - for possibly an hour and half, though who can be precise when you're feeling so heavy.

He was breathless in more ways than one but when it's officially over, he's just plain breathless. His heaving chest is still trying to find any source of oxygen to fill his screaming lungs.

Luke, Percy and the rest of them are relieved, Luke completely done and just wanting his legs back down.

Will, the omega he had been holding up until now, drops between his legs to his chest with a surprised squeal. Luke only barely holding on to him because he was busy trying to live. His words, not Jason’s.

Nico dismisses the class, his two cousins and friend leaving with everyone and kindly helping his own noodle-limp friends out before they end up sleeping on the floor.

Jason feels Nico climb onto his tired body, smiling softly down on him once finishes catching the last of his breath. Then he straddles his stomach and playfully collapses on him, giggling into his shoulder now that Jason is winded again.

Still the same cute tease.

They remain in comfortable silence, Jason’s arm loosely resting around Nico’s waist where it meets soft glistening skin. He's insanely tempted to let that hand travel further but he doesn’t. Instead, he finds his voice.

“I’ve missed you” Jason admits, the tranquility momentarily interrupted. Nico is surprised and for a split second, shame crosses his features and he becomes teary eyed. Before he could discern anything else, Nico quickly buries his face in his chest.

“I’m- I’m so sorry Jason” he starts. Why sorry? “I didn’t mean to stay away for so long. I just… have…… I’m sorry” he helplessly apologizes again with an even smaller voice.

Jason immediately runs his fingers through Nico’s messy hair, rousing his attention once more to have the omega looking back at him. His large sad eyes shimmer with regret, his little pout rounding his cute face even more.

Was that a face to be mad at? No. Definitely not, so he smiles lovingly.

“There was a reason right? I really don’t mind. Just know that I’m not faulting you for staying away from me” Jason calmly assures, making sure that the omega wasn’t shaking with apprehensive fear.

“…I’m sad that I haven’t spent time with you” Nico admits this time, his eyes casting away in a seemingly shamed gesture. His knees pressed to his chest where he moved to sit next to him.

Jason carefully lifts off the floor, ignoring the soreness and gently taking his hand. With gentle tug, he brings him towards him and tips his chin up.

“I’ll always have a way of finding you” Jason promises to lighten his mood, pecking his forehead and tapping his little nose. Nico wiggles it and giggles. Seems like he was more relieved in knowing Jason wasn’t upset with him than anything else.

He could never be, anything but angry on this precious creature.

“Hmmm, it like there’s always something pulling us together, don’t you think” Nico jokes, already leaning into Jason’s sweaty chest where he nestles between his legs.

“Thank god my prayers have been answered then” Jason grins, wrapping his arms around Nico’s small body and not minding their disheveled appearances. He was finally able to hide his face in his ravishing neck where the scent was always strong. “I thought for sure it wasn’t going to happen” he playfully mumbles against the soft skin.

“That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard” Nico squirms, giggling more at the feeling of Jason’s warm breath ghosting over him.

“Okay you’re right, I’ve been secretly following you and today I finally caught you.”

There was a pause. Nico inches back a bit to look at him strangely, partly amused with peeked interest, “Really?” he raises a slender brow.

“No, not really”, Jason chuckles, “It was just a coincidence.”

“… all this a happy little coincidence” Nico mused to himself, pursing his lips in thought before delicately pecking Jason’s chin, “Well isn’t that lovely.”

“That it is” Jason beams, wanting more of those feather-light kisses. He dives forward in search of them and Nico happily obliges when Jason persistently nudges.

“You know…I’ve really missed you too” Nico whispers very secretively, holding Jason’s face in his small hands and having their noses lightly touching.

Nico works his bottom lip nervously, staring at Jason rather intensely as if to know if he approved of his feelings. Jason smiles, placing his own hands on Nico’s plump cheek, and essentially drawing him ever so closer.

“Missed you more” Jason counters with a sigh, closing his eyes to better feel the buzz he was having. He concentrates precisely on Nico’s presence, his sweet scent and everything he encompasses. Just perfect. “Can’t get enough of you…” Jason murmurs, “Remember?”

Nico quietly chuckles, allowing Jason his moment before speaking up.

“I think… I need a little reminder…” Nico blushes, making Jason’s eyes snap open in surprise. “Can you perhaps show me?” Nico humbly requests, bashfully shifting his gaze to his lips.

Was he serious?

What was Nico  _thinking_? This omega had some pretty brass balls to willingly urge an Alpha on like that. To open himself so easily to Jason was impressive... but dangerous…

Nico seems to know what he’s thinking because he was sighing gently, inching close to his face to have a mere centimeter apart from each other. “Show me” Nico pleads a little more tentatively.

It was definitely all the encouragement he needed. Jason presses his lips to Nico’s soft ones, eliciting a startled gasp that he excitedly eats up. Wow, eager much?

Jason’s brain may have short circuited then. The level of pure joy he was having jumpstarting his heart to a rapid pace, and his horny riddled mind begins to overdrive his twitching muscles. Good thing instincts never let him down.

Somehow, he ends up pinning the squirming omega to the floor, finding himself exactly where he only dreamed of being. Between his open legs and biting those beautiful red lips he’d wistfully gaze at.

They were very tangy, his salivating tongue savoring a heavenly taste that reminded him of fruit. And the pheromones he’s come to completely love, strong.  _So_  strong that it was practically everywhere. Hazing his mind, filling his nostrils, and making his body heat up with anticipation.

He was… getting out of control… but he wanted just a little more. In fact, his hands slither under Nico’s thin shirt, finding something soft and tender to pinch and pull at.

“A-alpha…” Nico gasps loudly, his meager voice only short of breath before Jason was diving in to attack his lips.

The omega weakly pushes at his chest, and his innate Alpha drive mistook it for something else.

He reflexively grips Nico’s wrist to hold it back, forcing one of his own hands to squeeze possessively around a jabbing knee at his side and up the squishy thigh to harshly spread it.

Jason pushes forward, momentarily breaking from the hungry kiss to inhale the pheromones and lick up the omega’s neck. Delicious.

“A-alpha” Nico squeaks, his trembling body kicking at him more desperately but Jason was so submerged under his primal needs. He ignored Nico for a little longer before his outcries could finally wake him.

Though not before he had managed to raise Nico’s loose shirt and slightly tug down the hem of his shorts. Both a result for wanting more of that beautiful skin to look at.

“Jason w-wait…calm down please” Nico whimpers, yelping lightly when Jason’s teeth were close to marking his tempting flesh.

Jason freezes above Nico, willing his penchant desire to wilt away. His Alpha was definitely not pleased nor satisfied, but he’d never forgive himself if he hurt Nico.

Predatory tendencies were a horrible curse to him right now. It faltered immensely when he noticed the omega staring up at Jason, his wide startled eyes searching Jason’s face for an answer.

Jason lifts off him and weakly stumbles back, tripping over his dead feet and gasping for air. His eyes have dilated, everything blurred for a moment before it starts to clear. Though not by much.

Gods what had he done.

“N-Nico I- shouldn’t have done that to you” he apologizes. Nico slowly starts to readjust his clothes back in their proper place. He keeps a nervous eye on Jason as he moves to a wobbling stand. Jason meanwhile gulps down a terrible knot in his throat and rubs his eyes in an attempt to clear past the haze still there.

“I didn’t mean for it to go so far. But feeling you this way, I just…couldn’t stop and-l”

“Jason” Nico firmly cuts in. Jason snaps his mouth shut, glancing at Nico with heavy guilt weighing at his chest but he’s startled at finding the omega as close to him as they first began.

“This is my fault” Nico sadly interjects, “It was wrong of me to do this to you. I led you on. I’m so sorry” he sniffles.

Nico tugs his hand, quickly taking him out the studio and it was like he was suddenly hit with a new breath of fresh air. Nico studies him carefully as he composes himself, stepping up to Jason and risking a hug.

“Please forgive me” his voice cracks. The hint of coming tears perks Jason’s ears so he immediately hugs Nico back despite the lingering rage of arousal he still felt. Keep it together Jason. Don’t lose control again.

“Don’t be mad, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he broke helplessly.

Hm. Nico must’ve also been affected. Why else would he give Jason this opportunity? Then again, that closed in room was probably the real problem in all this.

That’s why Alphas weren’t ever allowed in. Jason should’ve known this already. That amount of pheromones was bound to consume his will.

He sighs, gently nudging Nico out of his whimpered small cries to lift his chin. Jason merely looks at him, carefully wiping at his puffy red cheeks and gently blowing his eyes.

“I’m not mad. I promise. You didn’t do anything wrong” Jason reassuringly tells him.

Jason forcibly suppresses the last of his remaining desire. Willing himself to be plenty satiated with just holding Nico. It was working fine for him and he was happy. Besides, he had received more than he could ask for.

“Jason…” Nico breathes out after a moment of silence, “Can…can we try that again…” he timidly asks as he snuggles his chest.

Jason’s heart swells with over-joyous delight when he hears this. Nico still trusts him. Even after he practically attacked him.

Nico didn’t wait long for him when his gaze lifts up. Jason readily closes the distance between their lips with calm ease. It was just perfect, the way their lips mold together, Nico’s adorable little sighs spurring Jason right, and he savors it.

“…please be mine?” Jason puffs out when lean back, the words spilling out before he can stop himself. But he didn’t regret them.

“About time you asked” Nico giggles, this time leaning in for more. The hands that have been clutching his shirt traveled up his chest to weave around his neck and Jason wraps his own large arms around his small body.

Like he said, just perfect.

(▰˘◡˘▰)

Jason was sure that being someone’s Alpha meant attending to their omega’s needs. So why did he feel so unaccomplished after only three days since that wonderful evening at the gym.

One, still no Nico to spend time with. Two, no forthcoming plans for the near future. And three, even less calls or texts from the omega.

He worked himself over and over to find anything that stood out. Trying to remember if he had done something wrong. He may have found a few. Resulting in Nico sudden absence from him.

Maybe he had scared the omega farther than Nico let on. So he ruined the friendship, and any other relationship. Way to go Jason.

But it had only been three days, and when he  _did_  ‘chat’ with Nico, the omega would call first. So there should be nothing to worry about. At least that’s what he’s supposed to believe instead of tormenting himself with agonizing worry.

All he wants is his pretty little omega snuggled happily in his arms. Was that really too much to ask?

Jason sulked for those three days and the frat house watched him do so. Which gave them all another pretty good laugh.

“Man, you have it so bad Jace” Percy grins, popping out from his room to catch Jason as he sourly makes his way to his own. Jason was almost sure he had waited for this moment.

Jason glares at him with weak annoyance. Percy only grins wider, tip toeing on closer to pull Jason in to his room and unceremoniously shove him on his bed. No, he wasn’t going to jump him.

Percy merely jumped  _next_  to him, crossed his arms and patiently, or rather eagerly, waited for Jason to ‘share his thoughts’.

“What’s a friend for if he can’t stop to help a brother out. Spill Jace, what’s going on?”

This was always Percy’s way of some guy talk. Force the other to come out with all his secrets. His version of a therapy session weirdly enough. What a compassionate Alpha.

Jason just grumbles at him, flipping to his stomach and groaning into the pillow he buried his face in. He was almost tempted to growl out his frustrations but he remained silent.

“Come on” Percy urges, “This has something to do with your pretty omega right? Did something happen between you two?”

“…No” Jason reluctantly answers “…You already know what happened anyways. Do you really want me to remind you of all that.”

After they went their separate ways, Jason had gone home with the goofiest and dazed smiles he’s ever come to have. The guys didn’t need to have Jason tell them what had occurred because they were able to pick up Nico’s sweet scent off him.

Percy was especially happy for him but that only meant he wasn’t satisfied as a friend if Jason didn’t get the ‘full treatment’. Meaning he was only ever pushy and prying over the importantly worrisome things. Which apparently included Jason’s dating life.

Percy stared him down for an eerie minute. Or at least Jason thinks Percy is burning holes into his skull for that long. Anyone could probably feel Percy’s intense gaze if they got to know it.

“Ever think that maybe you should just go find him?” Percy suddenly say after sufficiently watching him.

He sure was good. Something he never lets on in front of others. Jason had always known that Percy was the observing kind when he wasn’t so goofy most of the time.

“What makes you think I can easily see him anyways” Jason only sighs, turning his head to lay it on its side and face Percy. “Nico is sorting whatever problem he has going on and I don’t want to bother him about it.”

“So you know somethings up” Percy states certainly.

Jason doesn’t say anything. It’s not like he ever voices his doubts. That’s too bothersome. But sometimes they just have a way of surfacing.

Yes, Jason was getting suspicious of Nico’s evasive behavior while at the same time he was being so…willing? Flirty…and sexy…and all that saucy good stuff.

It was obvious he wanted Jason. So why was he avoiding him? It was clear as day that Nico was. Percy could see it too, but he was knowingly avoiding that particular fact to spare Jason’s feelings.

“I’m sure Nico has his reasons for being…occupied. So don’t let it get you down so much Jace.”

“I know.”

Percy sighs dramatically when his small reassurance had no effect on Jason. He resumes to drop on Jason’s back to muse his own thoughts… advice…

“Get it together you sulky baby. The more you let it bother you, the more it’ll only eat at you. You’ll ruin that pretty face of yours with worry lines” he teases him, moving further back to let his head hang off the edge. Jason didn’t say anything again.

Percy did have a point but it wasn’t that easy. If anything, it was the hardest thing for him to do.

He’s come to that point down the road where all his thoughts were full of Nico with not much room for anything else. Let’s not mistake it for obsession.

Jason wiggles out from under Percy to sit up now that he’s had plenty of time to think it over. Percy eyes him curiously, maybe seeing that Jason did take some of the things he said to heart. Nevertheless, Jason still feels the same.

“Just go to him already” Percy now rolls his eyes. “You know his schedule, in that none stalker-ish way you claim to say” he unnecessarily adds to tease Jason again, “So go.”

“What?” he utters in confusion. That only makes Percy sigh at him, like he was talking to a child.

“If he casts you aside well maybe you were wrong about him, or maybe he isn’t ready to tell you what’s up, or maybe he’s sparing your feelings” he goes on. Which really wasn’t helping Jason feel any better but Percy just pulls him off his bed and ‘escorts’ him out.

“Either way, I can see you want to know the answer. I mean why else would you act this ridiculous. So you might as well just go to him now before you lose your nerve and it’ll get complicated for you.”

“That’s not- I mean, I can’t just… do that… Nico is  _busy_ , I told you. And it’ll be short notice if I come up to him out of the blue. Plus I-”

“Jason” Percy cut him off. “You’re losing your nerve you idiot.”

“No” he scoffs defensively, “I was just being practical.”

Percy gives him an unimpressed look. When it remains relentless, Jason slumps his shoulders in defeat, “R-right. Ok, I get it, I’ll go. Sheesh.”

“Good” Percy brightly smiles, “And don’t come back home until you’ve seen him you gutless guppy” he orders before slamming the door on his face. Jason glares at it for a few more seconds before making his way down with a resigned sigh.

Before he loses his nerve, of course. Sometimes he hates how well Percy knows him.

It didn’t take him long to reach the campus and find one of Nico’s studio classes. Thankfully he doesn’t wait long but when Nico caught sight of him, he had anxiety coursing through him.

Nico could’ve sent him away. Told him he was busy. Any cold excuse to make him leave so he wouldn’t have to see him but Nico just sweetly smiles at him.

When he builds the right amount of courage to ask him what he came for, he would soon find himself bringing a thank you present to Percy for forcing, or rather kicking, him out to meet with Nico.

In all honesty, Jason considered himself plenty prepared for whatever Nico was going to say to him. Hoping that he’d take the time to at least listen to Jason’s concerns anyways. He was even ready to face the hurt of being unwanted.

What he  _wasn’t_  expecting was Nico red in the face, squirming in embarrassment right in front of Jason and lightly apologizing. Good thing they were somewhere alone.

Jason’s own cheeks were warm and tingly for a different reason. The sound of his swooning heart drumming directly in his ears, and his sweaty palms twitching up dangerously like they always do around the omega. He was right in front of him. Just one touch.

How bad could it be?

Sadly, he couldn’t at the moment. Not with Nico finally explaining everything.

“Wait… so you’ve been having… personal issues?”

Nico stares at Jason like he was thoroughly humiliated, so he raises his hands to hide his adorably flushed face. “Please don’t make me repeat myself” he squeaks, peeking through a small gap between his fingers. “It’s just for two more days, and then it’ll be over. I promise.”

Jason wasn’t completely certain what Nico was talking about anymore. His little clarification all the more farther from the initial problem he was trying to explain. He understood some gist of it but his reasoning… not so much.

“I- I just thought… I- I mean I know I’ve been a little abrasive…” Jason mumbles sadly, twiddling his fingers and awkwardly shifting on one foot to the other as he remembers that particular day alone at the gym, “But I didn’t think you’d be so… afrai-

“No” Nico cuts off immediately, cupping Jason’s hands and gazing at him with his warm round eyes. “Oh Jason, I’m not mad at you or any of the like. I didn’t mean to make you feel this way. I’m just not confident I can be around you feeling the way I do.”

Jason stares at him for a moment, his large hands instinctively gripping Nico’s and Nico must have realized what he misleadingly disclosed because he was moaning in frustration.

“Its not that I don’t trust you” he quickly rephrases, giving Jason a reassuring squeeze to show for it, “I very much love spending every moment with you. What I meant to say is I can’t control what I might do next if I’m around you.”

Jason frowns in more confusion and by this point Nico was completely flustered out of his wits. Even hiding his face again. Only now, Jason’s hand came up with him because he was still holding on to them.

Something was clearly bothering him and Jason was disappointed to admit he didn’t know what to do to help. Without any further words to say, Jason only quietly sighed, making sure that much of his insecurity was deeply hidden.

“If this is about you feeling unsure, I get it,” Jason spoke softly, pulling Nico’s hand away from his face to look at him properly, “If I rushed you, you could’ve told me. I’d have completely understood. I’ll wait as long as it takes for you.”

Nico blinks in surprise before gently smiling at him, chuckling softly and taking a deep breath. “It’s my heat Jason.”

Jason slightly widens his eyes in his own surprise. In a very concerned kind of way because he was hurriedly looking Nico over. “What about your heat? Are you sick or something? Are you ok? Are you getting checked up?”

“Easy Alpha” Nico giggles, pecking Jason’s lips to shut him up sweetly. That’s the best kind of way.

He hoped he wasn’t grinning like a complete dope, but judging by Nico’s earnest giggles maybe he hadn’t tried very hard to hide it.

“They’ve been irregular and unpredictable lately” he further clarifies, moving him closer to the side of the hallway they were in so both could lean against the wall.

“Oh?” Jason was still seemingly worried though Nico merely presses his plump lips together as if contemplating what to say next. With some nerves weighing at him no doubt.

“When I’m with you…” he slowly begins, “Well… I just get impatient and…desperate and strange and I- I…Oh~ I get really horny ok” Nico exasperates, as if feeling slightly relived to admit this very little fact. This amazingly unexpected, but all the same, amazing detail to Jason.

Was this the secret he finally wanted off his chest? That he had been keeping from Jason all this time? Jason must’ve gaped at some point because Nico gazed at him with an arched brow. A hint of amusement playing at his lips.

“I…miscalculated my tolerance” Nico went on now that Jason had become idiotically speechless, “I was getting so needy whenever you were very close to me… I forced myself on you… I was going to lose control and I didn’t want to do that to you.” Nico blushes, “At least not outside somewhere a little more…private.”

Jason felt a shiver run down his spine at that subtle implication. He wants him that badly too. Jason steps extra closely and Nico smirks up at him.

“Don’t think that’s a problem” Jason numbly mumbles, his hot breaths reaching Nico’s flushed face when he keeps leaning in.

“Jason” Nico chuckles, making sure Jason didn’t lean in too close before he could finish, “I just wanted to hold off on anything extreme. The heat is bothering you as much as it is me. Isn’t it?”

Jason blinks, taking a moment to ponder over the last few times he’d been with Nico.

It’s not to say he never felt needy before but when he reflects back more carefully… he had to admit he’d never felt especially desperate over short periods of times and so quickly too.

Was that really Nico’s doing all this time? Wasn’t it just his deranged Alpha mind wanting some piece of ass? Which so happens to be his beautiful omega…

Jason felt himself flush with embarrassment. Damn. Had he been  _that_  crazy over Nico. So crazy that he deluded himself from perfectly realizing Nico was very much in fact…still in heat. He could read it all over the pheromones he was picking up now.

Nico smiles when Jason remains silent, finally laughing and tugging Jason extremely close.  _Nico!_  He’s purposefully tormenting him now… Could he be any more of an angel?

Apparently he can.

Nico seductively bites his lip, suddenly jumping on Jason and curse his weak resilience because he immediately attacks Nico’s neck and lips.

“Jason~” Nico giggles, moaning lightly when Jason uncontrollably presses forward, pinning Nico against the wall that it had him squeaking in surprise.

Nico let out a pleased sigh when Jason nips his soft skin, but he regained a bit of his own control in order to speak. “Y-you still need to k-know… I don’t want to rush t-thiiis~” he gasps.

Jason grins when Nico clutches him tightly, his arms holding onto Jason’s neck and his legs tightening around his waist when he’d begun to run his hands under his shirt and to his plump ass.

“P-please just w-wait” he whimpers out but he ruts back into his hands. A perfect contradiction to what he just said. Needy Nico was the loveliest thing he had the honor of seeing.

But Jason understood what Nico wanted. He ebbs away some of his burning desire to completely pull back from the tempting warm skin. Nico smiles appreciatively at Jason, leaning in to chastely kiss his lips in apology.

“I’m sorry Alpha” he whispers, “It’ll only be for a little longer and then…maybe we can continue.”

Jason groans, slumping his head on Nico’s shoulder because he still didn’t want to move away. Nico chuckles at him, bringing his arms around his head to better soothe him.

“I understand but…” Jason struggles to finish.

He didn’t want to complain out loud in front of Nico. There were certain dignified impressions he’d still like to uphold. Then again, Nico always had a way of stripping him down of all that. Why else would he become this oddly enchanted by the omega. Which was really just a nice way of saying he was obsessive.

“…Can’t I still see you?”

Nico smirks, squirming out of Jason’s hold so he could get to his feet now. “Well… it may be last minute but why don’t you come to the beach with me.”

“The beach?”

“Yeah. My friends and I need to unwind a bit and we all decided to go the beach. You can bring your friends if you’d like.”

“… and I still get to see you” Jason only states, feeling a wide smile make its way to his lips at the prospect of seeing Nico in beach wear. There was a dangerously arousing buzz building in the pit of his stomach at the thought.

Nico seems to catch on to his dirty train of thoughts. Those small hands of his suddenly reached Jason’s shirt, tugging at the fabric to bring him down an inch or two. Nico fiercely kisses him, letting out adorable giggles when Jason eagerly pressed from more.

“Yes you’ll see me there” Nico breathlessly assures, leaning into Jason’s hold happily. “It’ll be tomorrow ok.”

Jason was about to dive in for another wanting kiss but Nico suddenly pulls back to reach his phone when it chimes. Which he may have glowered at in annoyance though he’d deny it ever happening later. Nico sighs tiredly but thankfully doesn’t forget Jason.

“Walk me to class?” he asks between kisses.

Jason continues to nip at his red lips some more before he answers. “Of course.”

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow but he also didn’t want to part from him just yet. Let’s just say Nico may have arrived a little late to his next class. It was great that Nico didn’t seem at all bothered by it.

What a wonderful omega.

(▰˘◡˘▰)

It was hard to pinpoint who exactly ‘spilled the beans’, and while he may argue about how private he’d like to keep his personal life, nothing ever truly went by his frat house about him. That would account for how fast news traveled to certain others. Piper was of course a certain other.

After he arrived back home, he had hoped for a relaxing shower with a side sleep. Not a group of his friends’ ‘girlfriends’ hanging off them for one of those fun nights. Most of which, in his opinion, led to some pretty weird and disturbingly gross fuck fests.

Thank god he didn’t walk into that. Yet. He was almost positive that this night was a ‘good night’. If the alcohol consumption was anything to go by.

He was about to turn around, not finding it him to deny his friends their absurd party he absolutely wanted no part of, when suddenly Piper rounds a corner and squeals excitedly at the sight of him.

His brow twitches. What could have been a relatively nice night for him immediately dampens. The look of irritation he sends his friends has them smiling sheepishly at him anyways.  _Really? They invited Piper of all people._  

Though one look from Percy makes him realize she was still very much an uninvited guest. Who she came with would explain why she was still here.

“H-hey Piper” he awkwardly greets. Jason may have cringed a bit but if Piper noticed or not she didn’t let on. She just sips her beer and takes the last few steps that bring her closer to him. So much for personal space.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here Jace” she starts with an uncontrollable spurt of laughter. Hm, she couldn’t possibly be drunk yet.

“I live here” Jason only states, already leaning away but Piper just giggles and playfully tugs him towards her, any remaining distance he was appreciative of now gone. Oh Great.

“Duh, but Percy told me you’d be out. That fucking liar” Piper rolls her eyes, “but now that you’re here we can have even more fun.”

She is about to lean in, the way Jason knew all too well whenever she tried to get a kiss from him but he forcibly pushes her back. She didn’t fall or get hurt. Jason just didn’t need her taking advantage of him again. She never misses an opportunity after all.

Piper was of course used to this harsh treatment and she smiles despite the painful rejection. “When are you just going to let all that go?” she quietly asks. How uncalled for.

Jason glares at her, not up to the reminiscing because that’ll simply sour his good mood. It was probably not going to last long if he stuck around near her. “It was great seeing you Piper” he dully smiles, walking past her and straight to Percy. Piper tries to clutch him but he slips away from her horrible hands.

“Come on Jace, don’t be like th-“

“Bye Piper.” Jason cuts off, ignoring any more of her seemingly desperate pleas to get his attention.

Percy had wide guilty eyes when he reached him but he let Jason drag him to a room that was thankfully empty.

“What the hell Percy!”

“Ok, ok, I know what you’re thinking”, Percy raises his hands out to Jason, backing up against a wall for some mercy, “And don’t blame any of us because we did try to kick her out.”

“Then why is she still here.”

“She brought most of the girls, bribed Dakota with that really expensive wine he likes, and she said something about getting the guys into that private club downtown where it’s really hard to get into, plus Luke is upstairs with one of her cousins... you know how it is...”

Percy meekly rants the rest of his excuses and shrinks further into himself the longer Jason holds him with his sharp angry blue eyes. This has only managed to infuriate Jason more. It’s not like Piper hasn’t played this dirty before so Jason half expected them to know that already. Guess that means they were weak to her temptations.

Jason’s disappointment becomes evident in his expression and Percy sighs.

“Um…she may know about your relationship with Nico…” he suddenly discloses. Jason’s eyes widen dramatically.

“How? H-how does she…how’d she find out?”

“We don’t know, but I swear we didn’t tell her anything. She just started asking me about where you go but…” Percy frowns, facing Jason more seriously, “It almost seemed like she already knew.”

“… Did you tell Annabeth about us?” Jason narrows his eyes.

“Come on man” Percy pouts, giving Jason a rather offended and hurt expression. “I never talk about your personal stuff with her.” Jason eventually relaxes his shoulders, feeling particularly guilty himself after shamelessly accusing him.

“Right” Jason smiles in appreciation. “So, she must have heard a thing or two from someone else…”

“Either case, you got to make sure she doesn’t get close to Nico”, Percy quietly warns him like he was afraid someone might still hear despite already being alone, “She might hurt him to get to you again.”

Jason gave him a grim look, perfectly aware of what that meant and what she was capable of. He didn’t need any reminders. Percy was just trying to look out for him and he didn’t blame him for being equally concerned.

It was because of Percy that he didn’t drink his absolute sorrows away on cheap vodka and liquor store beer.

“I don’t want her near Nico.” Jason balls his fists, sending Percy a rather determined look he knew all too well. “He’s too fragile…he’ll easily break if Piper ever manages to get him alone” he mutters.

“Don’t stress bro” Percy immediately chides, “Not when you just got home from having the best time of your life with your cute omega” he smirks.

Jason blushes brightly, pinching up a part of his shirt to sniff. Gods, if only he had Nico in his arms now to relieve him of this irritating migraine he had on. His untainted natural scent was really comforting at times like these, better than any scented candle.

Percy was right. Piper wasn’t worth a second thought. Not when Nico was his top priority. In fact, this whole planned orgy is just a huge waste a time. Piper no doubt led on much of the girls for that. Because really, most of his friends weren’t charmers. Kinda clumsy goofballs in Jason’s eyes.

He slowly smiles and Percy picks up on his change of demeanor.

“Get the guys to ditch their squeeze”, Jason fondly shakes to his head. Sometimes he was amazed by how desperate they could be when they wanted to mate.

Percy arches a questioning brow. “Tomorrow we’re going to the beach.”

“…Ok?…” Percy wants to prompt an explanation out of him but Jason starts towards the door, “…I’m not going to find out what’s there any time soon am I?” Percy guesses.

“Nope”

Percy quickly follows him out, seemingly intrigued and excited. But after that night, he doesn’t stopping glowering like the petulant idiot he can be. Jason is not as sorry as he’d like to be when his friends received a battering of punches to the face that night. It’s not his fault Alpha girls were pretty vicious.

All his friends were rather peeved with him, but maybe they’ll be thanking him come round tomorrow when they get to meet all Nico’s friends. Jason  _may_  have been given a picture, and if those group of omegas weren’t anything but cute then he didn’t know what was.

Once at the beach Jason was happy to see that he didn’t have to search far and wide for his omega. He would never miss that beautiful boy if he were surrounded by a sea of people. His friends may have leered a little longer than was appropriate, but a part of him was secretly boasting.

Yes that omega was his and his alone.

Nico spotted him right away, running towards him in one of the sexiest bikini bottoms he’s ever seen on anyone. His shirt covered his torso right, thank god, and the small disappointment was short lived. His Alpha friends were there and he didn’t wants Nico’s beguiling body exposed to them so freely.

Nico jumps on him and he immediately catches him before they’re bring each other in for a deep kiss. “You. Are. Late.” Nico says with each peck he delivers to his lips.

“Sorry, had to drag the guys out. They’re still mad at me” he chuckles, turning a bit to smirk at them even with Nico in his arms. What? Its perfectly natural to show off. They do it too…

They glower at him more and Nico, naturally, doesn’t miss this. With a small disapproving look, he pinches his cheek. “Don’t be cruel to your own friends Jason” he scolds.

“Yeah  _Jason_ ” Apollo glares. Jason rolls his eyes and holds Nico tighter in his arms, openly snuggling into his neck. He squirms and giggles all the more adorably. Unfortunately he manages to wiggle out and run away from him. To Apollo’s side, the mean traitor.

“Its great that you’re all here” Nico sweetly smiles, sticking his tongue out to Jason and clutching Apollo’s hand to pull him forward, “I’m sure that my friends will be happy to meet you” he gleefully states.

Apollo blushes, eyeing Jason warily about this but he only waves it off. It’s not like they’re running off into the sunset together to ditch Jason. Well…they kinda are but you get the idea.

Nico leads them to an area much more private than the beach they’re on. Families aren’t as inclined to gather there as couples usually do. They actually had to pass a giant fence that Nico was authorized to pass and suddenly they were met with so many beautiful omegas then all of them together have seen combined.

What an amazing paradise. This must be an omega private beach. Jason wasn’t even sure if they were allowed but it seemed like Nico didn’t care.

He only giggles when Jason’s friends gape, and further drags them along when they’re too dazed to walk themselves. Some omega, Nico’s likely friend, branches away from a particular group to greet them.

When Jason takes a closer look, he sees Will in an unzipped wet suit that reveals his small tanned frame in all its slim glory. He could practically see the waving urges rolling off his friends when they catch sight of Will.

“Jason~” He innocently waves, wiggling his fingers to the rest of them and some of them slowly wave back. Rather idiotically. Nico shuffles to his side, whispering into his ear for some reason but it must have been something important. Will’s wide grin was proof of that.

“Nico tells me you’ve been lonely” he now says with sympathy. Jason blush all the same when Nico giggles at him. “Are all you Alphas so pouty? How interesting,” he smiles, in a particularly fascinated way.

“I wasn’t pouty” Jason immediately defends, his very manhood standing on the line here. Has Nico gone to his friends with accounts of all his un-Alpha like behaviors? Will arches a brow at him and somehow that was all the answer he needed.

Nico innocently smiles and turns to call out some of his others friends, meanwhile Will was just getting happily acquainted with the rest of the group he had yet to meet. They were all discreetly shoving each for an opportunity, a better sense of where they’ll stand if Will deems them worthy of his time. Male omegas are teases like that.

Nico’s cousins were present, which is hardly a surprise and the two smirk at Jason like the very sight of him was just amusing.

Gods, he really hoped Nico didn’t tell them about all his quirks. But one fact about omegas that he learned before – they tell each other  _everything_. Why else are their support groups so immensely large.

“So you’re the Jason I heard so much about,” an omega softly says.

Jason turns to face a small Japanese boy with porcelain skin and black straight hair that was pulled back by a head band. He gives Jason a sweet smile and bows his head. “We’ve all been eager to meet you. Will and Nico’s cousins tells us you’re a strange Alpha but you don’t seem any different.”

“Yeah, you’re way better than we thought” another chimes in, an omega only slightly smaller than the first with warm-colored skin and crazy brown curls. His cheeky grin stretches far on one side of his cupid thin lips.

“We honestly thought you were some creep who was stalking Nico. Said you weren’t but… it isn’t the first time that’s happened” he shrugs, eyeing Jason like he wanted a straight answer from him then and there.

“I assure you I'm definitely no stalker” Jason grumbles, trying to keep much of his embarrassment in check because he was sure that Nico had told them of their first encounter. Oh if only he was more suave and less clumsy that night.

“I’m Ethan by the way and this is Leo. Excuse his rude behavior” he apologizes, nudging Leo to bow already but Jason just chuckle.

“Its okay, you don’t need to do that. I’m also happy to meet Nico’s friends.”

The two stare at him with wide eyes, both having oddly sweet smiles that made Jason arch his brow.

“Well what do you know, you really  _are_  weird” Leo only says before turning on his toes and sauntering over to Will side and the Alphas who have yet to leave a lasting impression of him or the other omegas for that matter.

Ethan simply giggles at him and take his leave. Jason was getting an inkling feeling he may have said or done something out of ordinary again.

Sometimes he forgets that there are certain ways Alphas approach omegas and normally he’d be inclined to do the opposite. It’s practically become second nature to him.

Was that what Nico also thinks of him? Weird? Would that be a bad thing? He wasn’t sure, but Nico’s shown him how very happy he is with him. Weird may be strangely befitting for him. So he had no complaints.

He met Clovis after that. An omega with milky white skin that Jason was instantly concerned for and platinum blonde hair as wavy as Nico’s but short and wispy. He was very adorable, a look that made you want to squeeze his rosy cheeks the minute you see them.

Then there were the twins, two boys named Castor and Pollux completely identical with forest green eyes, short dark hair, and dusty pink skin. They constantly giggle at Jason, but that was because they kept asking him strange questions. Some that he’d rather not dignify with any answer.

He met more of them but really by the end of it all he was happily snuggled next to Nico who he had the pleasure of exchanging sweet kisses with and whispering small things to under a large cabana complete with curtains tied back.

His friends were in absolute joyous heaven. With not so much as a glance back at Jason and his omega.

Good, they were thoroughly distracted. But that didn’t stop some of Nico’s omega friends from jumping in on them with teasing remarks. Nico would blush a bit or just laugh. Jason figured he was used to it like he was whenever his own friends would do the same.

But these omegas, they sure were something. They were definitely cute but they were painfully sexy it was almost hard believe they do it unconsciously. For one, Clovis pouted at Nico to help him with the sunblock, Nico all but agreeing if he received the same.

Apparently Clovis was a masseuse in training and he sure was skilled. First, Nico was contently lathering the omega’s back with the sunblock, both whispering to each other and giggling while Jason just watched in utter fascination. What? It’s not like he got to see this every day.

When Nico finally took his shirt off (dear lord), he teases Jason by sitting directly in front of him, Clovis right behind Nico as he lathers the white cream over his lovely skin.

“Do you think you can help me too?” Nico innocently asks, fluttering his eyes as he lifts up one of his flawless legs out to him.

Jason snaps his mouth shut before he mistakenly drools. With quick clumsy hands, he holds Nico’s foot to get it ever closer to him, tempted to give it a kiss or just tickle it but because he was so dazed he only stares at it.

“Is that a yes?” Nico softly asks, wiggling his toes and smiling mischievously at him.

“Y-yes.” Jason nods hurriedly, clearing his throat so his voice didn’t break as embarrassingly as it did then. Clovis and Nico simply chuckles, one of them passing the sunblock to his shaking hands.

Admittedly, this was one Alpha dream come true and there are plenty more he’d love to have accomplished. Nico’s leg was as soft to the touch as he remembered. Firm and curvy by design from years and years of dancing. They were absolutely magnificent, a part of his body that he was more than content to gaze at for hours on end.

Nico would softly sigh, tilt his head back like he was peacefully enjoying the attention that was given to his shoulders and legs. Jason couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming up and down his slim body, his own hands briefly pausing before remembering what they were doing in the first place.

There was something oddly unnerving about this. In the sense that Jason might lose control again but one look from Nico, his sweet smile, and he felt at ease with himself. What with the pads of his fingers soon tracing Nico’s lovely skin he still desired to mark. Keep it together Jason.

“Do you need help with the sunblock too?” Clovis’ honey laced voice suddenly asks, already done with Nico’s shoulders, back and arms. Jason meets the small omega’s gaze, his apparent struggle to focus hard at first but he manages to tear his eyes away from the sight of Nico’s adorably [bikini ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b4/4c/ac/b44cac7188ed293dc32aea719f02186d.jpg)clad body.

The words hadn’t properly registered in his brain but even so he numbly nods his head, unknowingly agreeing to the pleasures he is about to receive. Nico giggles, moving with Clovis as both kneel just to the sides of his crossed legs.

“Why don’t you lie back” Nico suggests, pushing gently at his shoulders so his head rested on something soft. Jason suddenly has two omegas smiling down at him, each pair of hands kneading his hard stiff muscles, but with those wonder-like massages they soon turn to jelly.

This was definitely heaven.

Jason’s hands couldn’t stop from reaching Nico’s body even as he lay there relaxed. Clovis works at his shoulders and arms while Nico straddles his stomach, absently rubbing at his chest like he was enjoying it more than Jason.

When the temptation becomes harder to resist, he cups Nico’s legs and runs soothing but encouraging strokes up his thighs before reaching for his supple ass over the fabric of his bikini. If only he could pull the strings at his hips and see what was under.

“Easy there” Nico stops him, running his small hands over Jason’s arms and to the digits lightly clamping over his butt. “We still need to get your back” Nico reminds, quickly getting out of Jason’s wandering hands much to his dismay.

“Turn around Jason” Clovis nudges him, giggling lightly when he sees him pout at Nico.

The work of their hands as they glide across his shoulders and to his lower back easily erase the existing knots previously there. All the tension simply vanishes but he has to wonder if Nico was for the most part responsible. His presence has a calming affect too.

“Gods, this feels amazing~” Jason muffles into the towel his face was buried in.

“That’s good” Clovis smiles, reaching the back of his neck next. Yes~

“Glad you’re enjoying it” Nico adds. “I asked Clovis to help out because I figured I needed to make it up to you for the last time I push you away.”

Jason turns his head to find Nico, “I said I understood. You didn’t have to owe me anything” Jason softly mumbles.

“Nico still feels bad” Clovis cuts in, “He’s been equally lonely without you, you know. I mean you should see him at home, it's hilarious.”

Nico blushes lightly, sending Clovis a warning look which he pointedly ignores. Jason chuckles and moves, feeling like he’s had sufficient work done on his tense muscles. Once in a sitting position, Nico crawls into his embrace.

“If I’d have known that than maybe I should have hunted you down sooner” he grins, kissing him gently and feeling Nico melt in his arms from it.

“And have my limits tested” Nico suddenly whispers in his ear, “There’d be no guarantee on how long I’d have kept you in my room.”

Jason swallows down an aroused groan, resisting the urge to pin Nico to the sand and having his way with him there on the beach for everyone to see. His lips reach his anyways and the cool control he just couldn’t muster dissolves into desperation. Nico of course giggles and pulls away.

“You are seriously going to kill me if you keep turning me on like that.”

“Then that means you need to cool down” Nico grins, jumping to his feet and tugging his arms. Clovis helps Nico drag Jason to the water. The two shove him so he unceremoniously crashes into the waves with as much grace as trudging wasted alcoholic.

When he breaks the surface of the shallow water he hears their adorable laughter filling his ears instead of the salt water. That all turns to squeals when he grabs both omegas and dives back into the rushing waves.

“Jason!” they both yell, sputtering and giggling all the same.

They all had their fun on the beach. Every once and a while, either an Alpha or omega, they would rest under their cabana or umbrella. It seems that Luke, Apollo, Percy and a few other of his buddies made especially good friends with some of the omegas because one or two would lean on or against them, giggling and smiling as they were held close.

Nico stayed completely glued to Jason’s side, loving the company and enjoying the sweet kisses they exchanged. Games were played together, childish ones at that, but that was to be expected from his idiotic friends. They stayed long enough to see the sun set, and after, they gathered around a bonfire to eat s’mores.

Nico as relentlessly close to him as he ever could be. The omega lay against him, snuggled in a blanket with Jason relatively close to the fire beside the others. With Nico this close to him, he was able to catch the scent of his warm coconut fragrance.

It mixed with the sweet aroma of chocolate. Jason would think that he’d start smelling like the ocean by now since he’d been running around in it but he realized why that wasn’t the case.

Nico was absolutely happy. Just as Jason was. The bliss perfectly shared between them and no one else. Felt through their silent love as they held on to one another. Jason enjoyed every moment of it.

And nothing could possibly ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to confess something now before I forget to do so later. This story was really just a bunch of random scenes that had no place in my original fanfiction, so if it seems choppy or rushed or anything that doesn’t feel right, that may be why. I tried to weave and transition the scenes together as best I could to make it better so I hope you all think it’s good.  
> Also, this is all just my way of some writing practice. More specifically some character development on Nico’s part because I wanted to know what a sexy little flirt he could actually be while still remaining cute and innocent. If you think I did a good enough job let me know, I’d appreciate it a lot. If you have questions about the story, I’ll answer them as best as I can without spoiling anything.  
> Anyways, tata for now all you lovely readers. (•ω•)


	3. Not a ch.

Hello~

As you can see this is not a chapter, sorry. And don’t worry I’m not going to stop the story I just wanted some feedback…or something. I’m technically sick and I should be resting but I get edgy and bored when I’m not doing anything. Soooo… I decided to do this (ᵔᴥᵔ)

I had mentioned before that smut makes me uncomfortable and because of that I’m not that good at writing it so this is just a little heads up – I’ll try though.

  
Also, if there is something particular you want to see in the story or someone you want mentioned I’m open to suggestions.

When I created this, I honestly never thought I’d continue because I didn’t know how to write a fic with omegas and Alphas and all the like. All that was based off my memory from a fanfiction I read about Levi x Eren or Wade x Peter – (not really sure) – a long time ago.

And seriously, like no joke, after that story I felt like a sinner. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ yeah…

Anyways~

I also wanted to know if you guys liked pictures being linked up to some words as I did in the 2nd ch. – _His personal favorite was the[King Dancer Pose](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f6/80/11/f68011c3c6eadb36b050af8d20845b0f.jpg)_  – ‘member?

I can do that for anything you guys want – like clothes or places, I don’t know – but I have to know otherwise I’ll just continue with or without the pics.

I’ll try to get the third chapter by tomorrow probably, just know I’m working on it. I made a [Tumblr ](http://spring-azalea.tumblr.com/)account so you can ask me stuff about the story. I’ve always had one but I just use that for my personal use… to look at gifs mostly…

So there you go, I’ll be back soon~ (• 3•).


	4. Just a small teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small teaser to read.  
> I kinda got carried away with the story. It was too long so I decided to cut this part off and leave it as this small ch.  
> Enjoy(~˘▾˘)~

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

“Are you really sure about this… won't I just be a problem for you?”

Nico releases his third sigh. Since meeting with Jason, all he's done is worry. He pulls his Alpha’s warm hand, and so his stuttered steps come to an abrupt stop. “Your worries are pointless here” he softly chides, “But if I have to, I promise you _again_ they’ll love you. Plus, we’re not even there yet, we still have this little errand to run silly.”

Jason pouts, rather unconvinced. Something Nico finds utterly amusing because it's a reminder of how preciously odd he can be. Nico smiles anyways and tugs him down that inch or two in order to deliver a kiss to his chin.

“All you need to do is flash that darling smile of yours and it’ll go by smoothly” Nico giggles. Jason blushes where he stands. Hunched the way he is, it's sort of funny. For whatever reason though, Jason remains in his frozen posture in concerning silence. Nico almost believes he's broken him for dismissing his worries so much - as the worry wort that he is, it won't come as a surprise.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asks, his hand immediately cupping his cheek.

“I just… really want to kiss you right now”, Jason sheepishly admits. His longing gaze shifts to and from his lips, silently debating whether to go in or not. Nico rolls his eyes, expecting as much from him.

“If you want to kiss me just do it” Nico laughs, quickly wrapping his arms around his neck and connecting their lips. Jason holds him tight, his large arms lifting Nico so that his legs bent freely in the air. This was just his way of getting out of leaning down to reach him. Why is he so tall in the first place?

When they part Jason smiles widely, huffing gently at his face as he presses their forehead together. “Wasn’t it you that said kissing was off limits for the day?”

Nico blinks in confusion before realizing what he meant. “It’s not my fault I’m so _appetizing_ ”, he mockingly states, pecking him gently on the lips when he catches the brilliant way he blushes.

“I only said that once” he grumbles, “I mean, why can’t you just let me…” he kisses him, “love you…” once more, “ _all_ the time…” he sighs serenely, taking his extra time to lick his way into Nico’s parted lips.

Nico luckily pulls away. There is little doubt in his mind that Jason will continue without any regards as to who is watching. They've stopped in the middle of the sidewalk after all. _And_ they were still on their way somewhere. That sneaky Alpha. Getting distracted again.

“…Because sadly, we get sidetracked.” Nico makes a point of this by squirming in his embrace, because he knows full well his Alpha will tease him to no end if given the opportunity, “Then we can’t get anything done like this.”

Hold unwavering, Nico gives him a determined look but Jason smiles innocently on.

He has to stretch his neck far like some overgrown turtle when Nico playfully inches back, but his arms tighten around his waist and there's nowhere for him to go. Nico giggles loud when Jason puckers his lips in that ridiculous manner. As if pleading for a little more of Nico’s love but he keeps dodging despite being so pressed against Jason’s muscular body.

“I’m sure we still have time for this” Jason mutters out of that 'kissy' face. Nico laughs again, obliging him with a kiss of all kisses before pulling back his ears. “Hey!” Jason yelps.

“We have time to get some groceries _and_ make it home by 12” Nico reminds. “How else am I going to carry everything anyways?” he emphasizes with great importance, waving a piece of notebook paper filled with a list of items.

“Is that what I’m here for now?” Jason squints, “Your convenient handy man?”

When he sees the feigned hurt plastered on Jason’s handsome face, he leans in one last time. Finally, he jumps out of his embrace, feet meeting the concrete floor while one hand pats his chest. “You _could_ be a little more if you hurry up already” Nico teases, twirling on his toes to continue on because they're just short of the ways from a lively farmer’s market.

“Wait, wait, we were having a moment” Jason whines, running to his side and catching up as they both pass through a gate.

“Focus Jason” Nico orders seriously, wiggling a finger in his face though Jason fondly shakes his head. “Now, take this basket and follow me if you will.”

“So you _are_ using me.”

“There’s no harm in being a helpful hand” Nico shrugs, looking over his shoulder to see if Jason is doing as he's told. Being the good Alpha that he is, he carries the second for him and clasps his hand.

“Not when you imply that it’s all I’m good for”, Jason chuckles, “I don’t suppose you’ll reward me for my kind efforts” Jason inquires with a smirk. Nico faces him, expression contemplative before offering a smile, not a word of promise for _any_ kind of reward. With Jason by his side, he reaches the first few stands and begins to shop.

“We’ll just have to see, won't we” Nico eventually says, ignoring Jason’s childish yet endearing pout.

Nico has yet to make of the peculiar way Jason behaves without getting an enormous flutter in his chest. Time will only tell how long before Nico can get used to their delicate relationship - or being with an Alpha for that matter - but he knows with certainty that he'll love Jason forever. Even if he _is_ strange for an Alpha. Besides, seeing him so separate and unique from all the others makes moments like these special. Plus, its entertaining to watch him 'pout'.

Yes, he can be cruel but its fun~

Nico desperately wants to document the way Jason slumps his shoulder while his lower lip wobbles with a picture. He’ll forever be a happy omega. It's hard enough to get his friends to believe him when he swears by how submissive Jason can get, but with the support of maybe a picture or two, they're bound to come around.

Now that he thinks about it, Nico is sorely lacking a photo of his Alpha on his phone. Jason snuck of photo of him first so its only right that he get one too. Then again, his friends insist on more than just a photo.

According to his friends, last week's beach day hadn't been the most appropriate of gatherings for first impressions. So why not bring Jason for a proper meet 'n greet? Because not counting then or the many other times, Jason hasn't been formerly introduced as his first fledged Alpha. It calls for a celebration of sorts.

If Nico didn't already know better, he'd say they were trying to induct _his new Alpha_ into the nest, but even he knows that's a little too early and technically unwise. 

But that's beside the point. Nico basically had to rectify this by inviting Jason to his home for lunch with his housemates. With permission, of course. 

They question him relentlessly - on a daily basis, actually - about his newly acquired Alpha. 'What a scandal' he would hear Eros tease. Because he knows his situation better than anyone. He's not really known for seeing Alphas in the highest of regards. Maybe that's why he took such an immediate liking to Jason. But he doesn't need to know that. 

So aside from all that drama, it doesn't change the fact that Nico is still pretty new to dating. How Jason manages his daily life is a mystery because every time he so much as looks Nico's way, it's like he's getting high on so much excitement and love, it's almost impossible to contain. Nico's not cool or composed or casual but he tries his best to be so that he doesn't embarrass his Alpha.

An omega like himself can only dream about being where he is, but bringing an absolutely wonderful Alpha to _his_ fraternity. What are the chances?

Nico takes subtle peek at Jason from where he stands by himself, patiently waiting to get his weighed vegetables from the vendor. He looks charming as usual, his peaceful smile still catching all of Nico’s attention.

To his credit, Jason gushingly says the same sentimental nonsense about him but Nico can’t register much of that without getting an extremely overwhelming urge to jump him and smother him with his affections.

What? Omegas need to assume control too.

Nico accidentally stares too long and Jason ends up meeting his ardent, probably creepy, gaze. But he's rewarded with an earnest, unbearably blinding smile. This makes him blush all the same. Can any Alpha be more perfect?

One day Jason easily comes along and the next he’s…he’s…just stealing his heart away… Gods what ridiculous clichés, but otherwise, quite befitting.

Nico quickly turns away, patting his cheek to plead away the warmth already. It’s hard to believe he’s experiencing this dream-like wonder, but he won't take it for granted. Just how many omegas get to walk by their Alpha on such sunny days?

It's not much change from yesterday, or the day before that, but Nico always finds himself so enchantingly at ease around Jason. Safe and sound by his side. Happy and loving towards him. No rush or thrill to interrupt them. It was literally perfect every day.

And he isn't just any omega to an Alpha when he’s with Jason.

… Except for that fact that he’s no more than a breeder as society so lovingly likes to remind people.

But not Jason. Jason loves him and it’s special and precious and somewhat scary but still amazing and unbelievable…

Nico’s lost himself to his gushing rave about how wonderful Jason is again. It always seems to happen to him but if he's ever found out, he'd never deny those warm whirling emotions. He'd happily embrace them with the widest of arms, or to the best his very arms can reach since Jason seems to think he's so tiny.

Nico muses to himself a little longer about wanting to hold Jason now. His mind wanders to the deepest of strong affection he has for his Alpha.

As you can see, his hormones are getting the best of him but it’s not like he can stop them. Anyone with a heart can experience peace with themselves if they're with the person they love. For Nico, that person is of course Jason.

Jason~

Gods wasn’t he just wonderful. It's appropriately suiting for such an Alpha.

Alpha~

 _Nico’s_ Alpha. Isn’t that just music to the ears?

Nico wistfully sighs, bringing both his hands to his flushed cheeks to better hide their indecent state. He's still day dreaming, so Jason’s presence goes unnoticed for a few seconds. When Jason clears his throat, Nico immediately snaps from his buzzing thoughts.

“Are you praying or something?” Jason suddenly asks, his lips tugging at the corners, clearly amused. “Can you see ghosts or something? OH! Did you see one here? Are you guiding his spirit to the light? Or are you cursing it for all eternity?” he went on with excitement, quickly turning his head from side to side as if to search for such apparitions.

Nico sends him an odd look. How could he forgot about Jason’s major dorkiness? One of the charms of being Alpha Jason he supposed. The very man he was just gushing about.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Nico nudges him, making sure that much of his feelings were kept to a minimum. It’s doubtful it’ll last. “There’s no such things as _ghosts_ ”, he corrects but it intrigues him Jason would believe so this resolutely. How cute.

“So you say but…” Jason leans in, scanning the area with serious focus, “They’re _always_ watching”, he whispers ominously. Nico laughs loudly, wrapping his arms around Jason because he couldn’t help himself.

“What are you going on about now, you dummy?”

“Just wanted to know if you saw a ghost?” Jason honestly admits, adjusting his hold on a large basket full of fresh produce to keep Nico close instead.

“Well I can assure you I can see no ghosts here” Nico giggles, pecking his lips with great effort because Jason was still so tall to reach. “What brought all that about anyways?” Nico curiously inquires.

“What am I suppose to think when you’re suddenly staring off into space?” he chuckles, “It’s only natural to assume you can see ghosts.”

“That’s just weird Jason.”

“Or really awesome” he counters, “So ghost whisperer, what more do we have to get, or do you need some time to talk with the ghost?”

Nico laughs again, shaking his head now that he no longer feels the need to clarify his inability to see ghosts. “We need strawberries. Lot and lots of strawberries” he grins.

Jason frowns in turn, only then realizing what Nico is implying. “And just how many packs of these red monstrosities am I going to hold?”

“I don’t know yet but my order should be ready, so come on handy man let’s get going.”

Nico giggles when Jason groans loudly but otherwise, let’s himself be dragged along. Nico all the while feels like he’s adding more love for his Alpha to his full cup. Can anyone be any more in love? Nico is going to take that as a yes.

He helps Jason with the heavy basket by holding his side of the handle, the thing swinging between them while Jason brightly smiles down at him. They reach a certain stall, patiently waiting for their turn when suddenly someone’s calling Jason’s name.

Nico sees Jason's eyes widen, in particular horror he might add, before turning to a beautiful Alpha girl he’s almost sure he recognizes. Maybe someone he’s met before but Nico’s not entirely sure.

“Oh my God Jason!” the girl squeals brightly, coming in quickly to embrace Jason in a rather big hug that leads him stumbling backwards and reflexively holding back.

Was she a long lost friend?

That was his initial thought before the girl resumes to eagerly kiss Jason’s cheek. Which he notices is in close range to his lips. What the?

“P-Piper” Jason stutters out in an un-grace-like way. Something tells Nico it isn’t just from surprise. “W-what are you doing here?” he manages out, taking a step back in favor of keeping some distance but Nico keeps a wary, and soon worried, eye between the two.

He doesn’t like it, but he already feels like a third wheeler here. That’s not suppose to happen. Though what can you do when you’re an omega.

“I was getting some stuff to stock up on my empty fridge,” she waves off dismissively, “Me, Annabeth and a few of the girls are here but wow, what are the chances of seeing you here huh?” she enthused.

“Right,” Jason drawls out slowly.

He frowns deeply, glancing at Nico for a brief moment before promptly facing Piper, “It's nice seeing you too. Anyways, I’ll let you get back to your shopping and if you don’t mind, my omega and I are going to get some strawberries now.”

Jason seems like he’s ready to turn with Nico but Piper finally sets her strikingly pretty eyes on him and he stiffens. Did she  _just_ notice him?

“Omega?” she smiles, eyeing Nico in question and it has his stomach twisting in knots. “Oh hey! You’re that boy I saw dancing a few months ago. I don’t know if you remember me, Piper” she introduces herself.

Nico blinks, racks his brain to produce a _Piper_ anywhere past his fumbling thoughts, and then it clicks. “Oh, yes, I do remember. It’s nice meeting you again” Nico kindly smiles, bowing his head in greeting though she loses interest and her focus returns to Jason than to bother acknowledging him any more. Okay.

“How come you don’t introduce us Jace?” Piper chides him, nudging him lightly and Nico tries to hold back a grimace. Why is she so touchy with him?

“This is Nico.”

Jason immediately smiles, taking Nico’s small hand to give it a loving kiss. Nico blushes when Jason stares at him with such fond adoration that it’s almost completely done bursting his rapidly beating heart. “My beautiful omega” he finishes, like that very fact alone was such an achievement to him, his whole world.

Nico bashfully turns away, but it does nothing to hide how very pleased he feels in hearing Jason say that about him. In front of someone else so assuredly and confidently.

Wow. He’s was getting such that same overwhelming yearn inside himself and it's growing with every passing second. But then he remembers Piper, or at least she speaks up to remind him of her presence.

“I see” she only says, “It’s quite the lovely news. If only I had known, I could have sent you flowers or a gift basket” she chuckles, though those were rather odd gifts to send someone for such an occasion. No gifts needed actually.

“Don’t bother yourself with that, but thank you for your blessing” Jason distractedly says, his gaze fixated on him and Nico couldn’t look away either. Because the azure of his eyes are so enamoring he can practically feel his pure love. To think that anyone could look at Nico this way.

“Oh, but you have to let me congratulate you” Piper cuts in giddily. Nico turn with a jolt. What now? “Do you want to have lunch with us, it’ll be my treat” she smiles widely.

“You don’t have to do that Piper” Jason quickly interjects, smile turning sour in seconds, “We’re just here to pick up some strawberries for ourselves and we’ll have to be on our way, so sorry” he apologizes.

“What a shame” Piper slumps with a pout, “But it can’t be helped I suppose. I’ll take a rain check though” she positively asserts, “Is that ok?”

She actually addresses Nico for this and somehow he finds himself in a predicament. What should he say? He glances at Jason for help but he patiently wait for his response, allowing him to speak like he always kindly does.

Not that he really wants to at the moment. But Piper is expecting an answer. “Um…sure if we have time” Nico mumbles shyly.

“Great!” Piper brightens.

Instead of leaving like Nico had secretly hoped, she walks forward to Jason’s side and greets one of the vendors. “I’m also here for strawberries you know” she laughs when she notices Jason’s confusion.

Nico frowns while Jason sighs heavily and spares him a rather pained expression. He squeezes his hand and pulls him close to kiss his forehead, and in a way, this makes it all better.

Right, back to what they came for.

“So how long have you been coming here?” Piper asks, apparently wanting some small talk but not with Nico it seems.

“Just this once with Nico” Jason answers, shooting him a playful smirk that he returns knowingly. “How else is he going to keep me healthy?” he jokes.

“Meat isn’t the only thing you can live off of” Nico giggles.

“All growing boys need their veggies, I know”, Jason laughs.

“That’s interesting” Piper idly comments, once again bringing Nico’s focus back to her. He's going to go out on a limb here and say she doesn’t like to be ignored so quickly. Quite the attention-seeker. “I remember how hard I had to work to get you to eat broccoli” she smiles at Jason.

“I practically had to spoon feed you, and that was when I wasn’t getting so creative.”

Nico draws his eyebrows together. What? Jason glowers angrily at Piper, brow subtly twitching, but she's busy happily asking for a small batch of strawberries. Jason obviously isn't going to enlighten him with some obvious answers so he speaks up albeit timidly.

“H-have you… known each other long?”

“A few years,” Piper shrugs her shoulder, “Since junior year of high school really.”

A _few years_ huh? Nico arches a questioning brow at him, hoping against hope that it wasn't true but he doesn’t deny it. Well then. “We’ve been together for such a long time too” Piper adds, sighing wistfully at Jason as if wondering if he were sharing the same _fond_ memories. Was that really necessary?

Something about Jason’s expression, however, made Nico think that he didn’t want to talk about this anymore. Why is she being so annoyingly thoughtless about what she's bringing up then?

Sadly, Nico is no better, and curiosity is slowly eating at him. _Together_. “You were… seeing each other?” Nico inquires next. While he may have been happy before, he feels rather hurt that Jason never bothered to talk about this with him until now. 

“Yeah” Piper bubbles with the happiest of smiles, “Oh he was so sweet back then, but I’m sure you already know that. I loved all his adorable little quirks. Like how much of a _cuddler_ he is”, she cooed in a teasing manner, going so far to pinch Jason’s cheek.

Definitely _not_ necessary.

Nico's frown deepens, averting his eyes in a sorry attempt to hide his jealousy. Suddenly, he wasn’t having such a nice day anymore.

From the sound of things, it was almost like Piper was bragging. Or was that just him?

What was she playing at?

He may be an omega but he wasn’t blind or stupid. She was taking a jab at him and it was painfully obvious. Jason in turn looks to him with that same apologetic and pained expression. Nico lightly smiles. Jason would never otherwise hurt him on purpose, so he shouldn't blame him for this. Nico knew he could never.

But looking at Piper now, seeing her so _familiar_ with Jason. Appearing so radiant under the morning light…Nico was a little more than intimidated. Not adding to the fact that she was an Alpha.

So this was who Jason loved before him.

Nico took a subtle glance at himself.

He is only now extra grateful Eros and Will stopped him from leaving that morning.

Yoga pants and sweats weren’t sexy if that was all you ever wore outside. Sadly, his wardrobe consisted of those countless things and truthfully not much of the sexy kind – he may have borrowed a few dresses from his friends on the occasional night out.

As a result, Eros made him wear Clovis’ clothes this time. The [two piece](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5f07733108051536097f0b2a15681755/tumblr_oopf78YIdk1tpgfsqo1_500.png) ensemble he forced on him was made of a soft white sheer material that loosely covered his bum and teased a hint of his stomach. It was perfect on him, they said. Something about showing the goods without trying…Nico hardly understood Eros about this sort of thing but he just went with it. Or else he’d sit through another long lecture about working your appeals for the better. Will and Favonius were equally annoying in that sense.

Thankfully the shoes were of his choosing. With a little more pointers from Eros again, though he won't forget how close he'd been to wearing heels. All things considered, much of his skin was purposely exposed but in comparison to Piper he just felt like hiding it all. Maybe he should have brought that cute sun hat Will bought him once. 

As an omega, he’s suppose to stay silent, bite his tongue if and when he wasn’t spoken to, and just look… pretty. Jason refuses to abide by such norms though.

But that doesn't make him presumptuous.

Supposedly, it's deviance to take an omega's moral consideration into account when out and about, but Jason always asks for Nico’s opinion, compliments him when he’s disgustingly sweaty, and admires him for being utterly disheveled after dance practice. He even smiles when Nico continuously rambles when he shouldn’t. He makes a habit of letting him do as he pleases.

Piper was proper, poised, painstakingly Alpha and… just beautiful. A girl who definitely speaks her mind.

Nico looked like a child next to her and someone not worth much of her time. But what does that matter to him? It shouldn’t, and Eros would scold him for doubting his own charm.

There was little he knew about standing one’s ground, but he couldn’t just stand by and let this Alpha girl act so pretentious and natural in front of _his_ Alpha.

Jason loves him for more than what he is, right? So he should feel the same about himself.

He looks at Piper once more, calling on enough courage that can rival that of Leo’s unmannerly sass. So fine, two can play at that game.

“It seems you know each other so well” Nico calmly smiles, catching sight of Piper’s triumphed smile but before she can speak up he continues himself. “It’s funny though”, Nico mumbles, tapping his chin with fake concentration, “This is the first I’ve heard of this. I can’t remember Jason once mentioning you. Guess you don’t leave much of an impression.”

Jason blinks in surprise and Piper slowly turns to him, but he’s peacefully watching the vendors moving around behind their stands.

Omegas talking back is punishable by not only by a few scolding remarks but maybe some physical action. With Jason it’s different.

Still, both were a little stunned by his newly awakened bravado. In fact, Piper seemed like she wasn’t expecting him to say anything at all. Because his subtle insult was technically not that subtle.

“You are right about one thing though, Jason is such a lovely Alpha” Nico smiles sweetly, squeezing Jason’s hand before openly pulling him down and kissing his cheek, “And he’s not _just_ a cuddler. He’s a lover” he giggles before making a show of nuzzling him which makes Jason blush like he somehow knew it would.

Piper doesn’t say anything anymore, silently taking the last of her ordered strawberries. Then, a particular vendor Nico’s been looking for finally comes around just in time to deliver his strawberries. Thank god too. After this they get to go home. And no Piper to look at.

“Nico!” he exclaims with joyous glee, “I’m sorry you waited, but I set aside your strawberries, all perfect for you and your friend.”

“Hi D” Nico chuckles, “I’ve already said you didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I do. Anything for you” he shyly insists.

It’s no secret this Alpha was interested in Nico. He was kind of a regular there and it was because of him that Pollux and Castor were always happy so he put up with it. Regardless of the countless times he asks him out. He wasn’t so bad anyways.

Jason and Piper watch curiously as D brings out the strawberries and carefully present them to Nico. Always so kind. “And don’t worry about paying, this ones on me.”

“What!? D that’s really not necessary, I’m more than happy to pay. You’ve work hard to grow them after all.”

“Like I said” he grins, “Anything for you.”

“Oh, that's so sweet of you” Nico gently says, reaching over the stand to kiss his cheek in appreciation, “Thank you D.”

D just bashfully blushes and hands them to him before clumsily going to others for assistance. He turns to Jason contently, only half ignoring the small disapproval because of the kiss he gave to the vendor. It was a rather bold move on his part, some line possibly crossed but he was feeling a little vexed with his Alpha despite the small smile he plasters on.

When Jason is about ready to object and run after that Alpha vendor, Nico makes up for it by ordering Jason to hold his arms out and planting the case of strawberries directly on top of them.

“Now we can go” Nico announces cheerily, taking his one bag and expecting Jason to follow. Just before he completely forgets, he waves at Piper who happens to stand around, “Goodbye, it was a pleasure seeing you.”

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to finish the next chapter so hold on for a little longer.  
> Hoped you still liked this Ch.ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> I know, I know. It's been really long and I'm sorry.  
> If you weren't already wondering - just what puny hole I've been hiding in all this time - I've had some personal issues to deal with and I couldn't work up the strength to finish any of my fanfics like I wanted. But there is some good news, I finished this chap.....hurray!
> 
> Oh! and I posted up a different story, soooooo, if you want to check that out, go on ahead~ 
> 
> [(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞right here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7802989/chapters/17803531)
> 
> Anyways, that's enough out of me. Enjoy~

Nico sits on the couch feeling pretty miserable about himself.

A 'knees to his chest pouting for the past hour' kind of misery that he couldn't seem to shake off. 

Only two keep him company while his Alpha helps in the kitchen, much to Ethan’s joy. How else was the omega going to feed all these hungry mouths?

Eros and Will stare in silence, considerate like always as he continues to brood, but they don't appreciate the silent treatment. Nico cups his cool lemonade, ice cubes melted by now, and frowns into it. He hasn't given Will the chance to speak to him since sitting down but he tries again anyways - ignoring his somewhat bitter mood.

“Aren’t you being a little over dramatic?” he gently starts, a small smile already tugging at the corner of lips. He comes closer so their sides are flushed together. His hand pries the cup away and carefully sets it down on a nearby coaster towards the edge of the coffee table.

“Will~” he huffs, reaching for his drink but Will simply kisses his forehead as the next best thing. No more sugary pink water for him it seems.

“Come here silly boy,” Eros then chuckles softly. Nico groans lightly as he’s pulled towards his cousin. Arms secure themselves around him and he’s locked between two legs. “Stop being grumpy. Jason is sure to explain things if you just give him the chance.”

“But… you didn’t see her…” Nico mumbles sourly, allowing the warm embrace for now because he takes this opportunity to hide in Eros’ chest. Rose Otto. That’s what Eros always smells like and it’s the biggest comfort he finds when he’s close to him.

“As far as I can tell from what you’ve told us, this girl has absolutely _nothing_ on you” Will huffs. Eros giggles, watching Will wiggle his way through to hold Nico as well. The blonde promptly moves to rest on his chest the same way Nico does.

It’s quite silly how much they cuddle in this house, but it's exactly what they know best. Surrounded by omegas surely does that to someone. Nico is quite used to it. As a matter a fact, Nico can’t ever recall a time where not one of his friends is pulling him in their arms and murmuring sweet words.

Nico smiles when he feels Will’s lips smooth across his forehead, secretly wishing for Jason’s love. But then he remembers he’s upset with his Alpha. That, and Ethan is still in need of his assistance. He's not like the others who only stay to steal snippets of his glorious cooking.

“...I’m hardly in league to be the perfect mate Jason wants…” Nico sighs depressingly.

“Stop that” Will pinches him immediately. Only enough to make him twitch so no harm is done. “Jason adores you as you are. He definitely doesn’t need you proving anything to him. That much is clear.”

“…Piper looked better than me” Nico glumly insists, squirming around and burrowing further into the couch in an effort to hide. Will halts the movement. This time he makes sure he’s not pulling away, and Eros helps.

“Don’t start with that again. You keep looking for every excuse to hurt yourself and it’s not helping. Jason would probably disagree too.”

“Will’s right Nico” Eros jumps in, “Your Alpha’s been sad since the moment you two arrived. On top of that you’re ignoring him. This is bothering him as much as it is you, so give him a chance” he repeats a second time.

“I…I don’t know.”

Nico wasn’t mad per say. He was before if only for a bit during the trip back home. Now, he finds himself immensely lost.

Feelings of hurt and worry have been slowly eating at him from the inside out ever since their little encounter with that Alpha girl earlier in the day.

Meeting Piper the way they had brought a large knot to his throat. His chest tightens at the thought of their unseemly chat.

Nico was well aware of Jason’s past… lovers… ugh… just not in great detail. Or remotely _any_ detail.

...No detail. Definitely no detail.

Nico wouldn’t be able to handle such information anyways. Especially if it were about Piper.

Feeling jealousy was an odd experience for him. Strangely enough, it had come so easy to him.

Never has he ever felt this way towards someone. For another person. But Jason just has a large hold on him he only need accept.

So loving someone just means getting a packaged deal. Jealousy, ex's, the whole nine yards. Eros never did say a relationship was suppose to be easy. Still...this sucks.

“Are you crying…”Will’s gentle voice jostles him out his thoughts. Nico grumbles to himself, disregarding the utter sweetness infused in his words. Quickly, he rubs his eyes before the two can see anything. If he overthinks the issue, emotions will only get the better of him. Which he absolutely hates to deal with. Crying isn't pretty and he doesn't want to appear weak.

“Nico, look at me please…” Will strokes his hair. He does with a pout. “You need to talk with him.”

“I don’t want to. Too scared…” Nico quietly admits, eyes darting away to not look at them or risk being further exposed.

“Well you have to or else you’re just going to lose him with the way you’re treating him.”

“No I won’t!” Nico jolts up, sad eyes wide with disbelief at his friend, “Why would you say that?” he sniffles. "That's so mean...how could you..."

Tears immediately well in eyes without further prompt, but he holds them back when Eros and Will sigh. “Stop being so afraid and go to your Alpha.”

“But…what if he doesn’t care and…what if he doesn’t want to talk…and he could say it’s no big deal or… he’ll say he doesn't like me anymore and- and he could break up with me…and go back to Piper…” His voice progressively gets higher with each sentence and he whimpers, lips trembling slightly now that more tears blur his vision.

His panicked mind is coming up with so much bullshit, he's almost started to believe it. Oh great.

As he said before, he hates feeling this way. Whatever torture his heart is going through…all doubts and heartache…he wants it gone. Nico sniffles some more while Eros quickly wipes away the tears. “Jason wouldn’t do that to you. Now don’t cry okay, and show me you’re better than this. What have I been telling you all this time?” he scolds.

“Stay strong?” Nico supplies innocently once he's sufficiently calm down. Will and Eros nod approvingly as they fix Nico with a tissue to use. Both omegas work on his appearance like two fussy mothers trying for perfection.

“You’ll only know if that’s true once you speak with Jason. Don’t start with all your insecurities. Make sure to remind Jason you’re the only omega for him.”

“…Ok but-“

“No buts!” Eros cuts him off - by smothering his head the jerk. The two chuckle softly when Nico soothes his poor nose. “Cheer up already. Jason can’t see you like this. And being sad about all this won't get you anywhere.”

“…I thought you said you can use that to guilt someone” Nico blinks, recalling every pearl of wisdom Eros' bombarded him with in the past. Advise like telling him to stay strong.

There are usually a time and place for them and while Eros may be the most promiscuous of omegas who rarely takes life seriously, he has as a loving heart. And when it comes to him, he always shares these ambiguous 'life lessons'. 

'Don’t easily give in.' 'Show your own potential.' 'Flare some of that inner charm.' 'Stand your ground despite the odds.' 'Prove an Alpha wrong.' 'Find a reason to keep them begging.' (Though he hardly thinks he'll ever put that particular one to practice, and his friends shouldn't tease him about it.)

“No” Eros quickly dismisses, “Not this time. Besides, Jason’s already weak when it comes to you. That Alpha of yours is utterly soft if you ask me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh never mind. So are you going to talk to him?”

“Um…yes?”

“And why don’t you sound so sure?” Will smirks, flicking his forehead.

Nico knows it will only continue the same way. Pester him about speaking with Jason, that is.

Maybe now's the time to just get it over with. Omega or not, he had to give Jason a piece of his mind about all this…or something.

But Jason shouldn’t suffer either just because Nico was acting this disdain towards him. The real cruelty of it all was his obnoxious behavior really, so now he feels ashamed.

Can he even face Jason still feeling this way?

He's about to find out but Nico doesn't move yet, stalling, while Eros and Will poke him of course. It makes him laugh a little.

Suddenly, his Alpha is shuffling in, the perfect image of a scared yet pleading puppy. Will and Eros chuckle quietly to themselves when Jason accidentally stumbles over, awkward and rigid as if not wanting to interrupt but doing so anyways.

Alphas usually walk with an air confidence. Like they have poles up their asses and hooks through their noses so they don't stare at the ground. But Jason isn'tlike that at all. 

He's clumsy, adorably flustered and to his surprise, nervous. Nico's body moves before it knows what its doing. Because one look at Jason and his heart is caving in. He stands before him like a good omega, instincts all but pushing him forward because he longs for his Alpha, especially after all that's happened. 

“I uh, wanted to talk...if that's okay."

Nico blinks, his previous mood mellowing as Jason continues to look at him with those irresistible sad eyes. Eros and Will quickly take their leave but not before planting encouraging kisses to his head. Once they're gone, Jason clears his throat and it takes Nico a moment to realize he's building the courage to speak.

“L-listen…” Jason stutters first, moving an extra foot over until they're basically touching. Then he takes his hands in his and says, “I'm so sorry Nico."

"...Sorry?" Nico repeats, hoping against hope that Jason doesn't expect him to be okay with a simple apology.

"I completely understand why you'd hate me right now and- and you have every right to be, but I just…need you to know that anything you might think I have with Piper, its not true."

"oh..." Nico looks down, already pulling away from Jason. Is he implying that he's been blowing this all out of proportion? That he shouldn't worry about what isn't there when it's clear as day there is?

Is he suppose to just  _stand by_ while some beautiful Alpha girl who used to date him suddenly come trudging over to take his place and pretend he isn't even there?! Now way in hell.

Jason lifts his chin back up, his hold firm yet gentle, and he's taken aback by the way his eyes bore deeply into his, the intensity rendering him speechless. From here on he only listens.

"Please, just, hear me out..." When Nico nods, Jason takes another deep breath, preparing himself. And once the determination sets in, Nico is in rapture. "I can't begin to tell you how many times a day I'm thankful to have you in my life. For an Alpha you'd think i'd have my head on straight but that's not the case at all. The mistakes I've made in the past are only now starting to catch up to me and with every turn I take, only more seem to come my way. But then there's you..." he cups his cheek, face aglow in wonder like he's enthralled by the mere sight of him. "...and I ask myself how I had been _so lucky_ to have met someone as kind and as beautiful as you..."

"The truth is" he clasps his hand tighter, throat working to momentarily swallow, "I can't bare the thought of losing you, and I'll be damned if my past...if _Piper,_ gets in the way of me experiencing happiness for once. A happiness I've never felt with anyone but you... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know that all that nonsense she spouted earlier today hurt you, and It's obvious to me now that I should've done a better job of stopping her but I'm going to make it up to you. She belittled you, made you feel inadequate, even looked down on you. So I'll find a way to make you see just how wonderful you truly are, how wonderful you make me feel. And between you and me, that's nothing she'll ever have."

 "...I guess, what I'm trying to say is.... I l-like you... a _lot_ " he blushes, his whole entire face ripe as a tomato and Nico stares, his heart practically stopping by the confession. "I like you so much it's making me crazy stupid. I can't risk losing you" he closes his eyes, kissing his knuckles and exhaling in shaky spurs, "and it absolutely terrifies me to think that one day you'll suddenly decide I wasn't worth it...that'd you'd leave me because some girl from my past can't stay away..." 

Nico's mouth parts, about to interrupt his speech with an alarmed _w_ _hat?!_  But he doesn't because he's actually at a loss for words. Even though the love Jason so _obviously_  feels for him is incredibly sweet - and he can't deny it makes his happy - Nico is currently in turmoil.

It's almost upsetting the way Jason is behaving. As if he's talking from a place of insecurities, and it's breaking his heart. For Jason to be so afraid of separation says a lot about his character. But Nico could never give up on a relationship still so young in its stage. Not after learning so much about being intimate with an Alpha of his caliber. And if he's going to be honest, Nico hopes Jason will be the _only_ Alpha for him.

His one and only.

Jason is busy striving to convey his deepest of affections that he fails to notice the audience from behind him. Nico hurriedly shoos his curious friends away with a look. They smile, clearly amused before scurrying back into the kitchen, so Nico shakes his head and smiles. He allows him to continue, because it's obvious to him Jason's been stressing over the issue in his own way while he'd been hiding. Nico loves that he's being so sappy with all these love anecdotes about seeing him for the first time 2 months ago. 

But he has to stop him at some point. He's uncoordinated, too fidgety, and fumbling with words Nico no longer feels the need to hear anymore. He's reassured so Nico leans up, standing on his toes to kiss Jason and it surprises him. 

"Jason...its okay, really. I'm not mad and I don't blame you for anything" he smiles softly at him, cupping his face this time. "You've said enough so please take a breath before you hurt yourself."

"Breathe..." Jason nods, blinking, "right...yeah, I- I can do that...no problem, breathe..."

Nico giggles and rests his head against his chest, content. Jason's muscular arms circle around him in an overwhelming and warm embrace, his lips pecking the top of his head. When they let go of each other Nico sits him down. Not too long ago he'd been upset that Jason's ex ruined a perfectly good day. But now its different.  

"So you forgive me?" Jason asks.

"There's nothing to forgive, I already said I don't blame you. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong and I shouldn't have made you think that. You're a wonderful Alpha Jason." 

"You really think so?"

As answer Nico sits on his lap and cups his face lovingly “ Yes” Nico admits quietly, "You treat me so good."

Jason stares into his eyes, a wide happy smile stretching on his lips before they're kissing again. Nico falls to his back with a squeal, his Alpha climbing on top of him and suddenly nothing else matters.

Hot puffs of air mingle together when they briefly part. Their gazes lock with one another and just like that Nico lets go to passion. Jason's kiss makes his head spin. His large hands hug the the back of his shoulders but then they roam downward and rest on his hips. It occurs to him that they're not entirely alone in this house, and with the way things are going he may not be able to hold back. So he breaks the kiss and pants heavily.

"By the way, don't you still need to help Ethan?

“No." Jason immediately shakes his head, quickly diving back in, "Finished. Need you.” 

"Wait, wait , wait" Nico lightly pushes, a playful smile on his lips as he looks up at Jason "You're not using me to get out of doing grunt work, are you?"

"Of course not" Jason laughs, pushing up to a kneel and effortlessly lifting Nico with him. He sits on his thighs, and Nico has to clutch him by the shoulder so he doesn't slip off. While it may not be the most appropriate of times, Nico's become aroused and the more Jason continues to touch him, the deeper he falls in.

"Jason~" Nico moans, eyes closing when lips connect with his slender neck. He nips the delicate skin and Nico holds on to him tightly, trembling as Jason begins to tease him there. They're obviously getting carried away, and when Nico accidentally ruts against him, Jason's hands grow more adventurous. He cups his ass and Nico moans again. 

"J-Jason" he gasps, mouth falling open.

"Whoa" "Oh"

Nico jerks back, as does Jason and suddenly they're staring at Leo, Clovis and Cecil, the three omegas not in the least discreet about cutting in.

"Oh please don't mind us. It's nice to see someone treating Nico right for once" Leo grins, teasing as always. Clovis and Cecil giggle but Nico scrambles away from Jason, face hot with embarrassment and he glares at his freinds.

Jason almost falls when he jumps to his feet but he doesn't look them in the eye, too embarrassed himself.

"I assume...uh, the food is ready?" 

"Oh yeah, yeah" Leo waves his hand, "But uh, seems to me like you're more interested in eating Nico" he snickers. Again Clovis and Cecil giggle but Nico blushes brighter. And Jason? He's no better.

"L-Leo!" Nico hisses, indignant in every sense of the words but Leo doesn't drop it.

"What?" he innocently blinks, "It's perfectly natural for the Alpha to want you, I mean I can't tell how many times Frank's jumped me. But I suggest going to your room before things escalate too far.... do you need a condom?" he then asks, "Pretty sure Eros has a shit ton in his room."

"Leo!" Nico squeaks, "Oh my god j-just _shut_ _up_!"

Leo cackles evilly to himself and turns on his toes, "Alright, I'm done. It's chow time so stop sucking face and get your butts over here."

Clovis shakes his head while Cecil gives him the approving thumbs up. Ugh. Worst friends ever. You'd think omegas would be considerate but not these jerks.

Nico groans into his hands before looking at Jason, alone once more, "S-sorry about that. They always like to tease."

"Ha-ha" Jason scratches the back of his head, feeling pretty awkward, "I've learned as much. When I was in the kitchen, they kept wondering if I've...uh popped your cherry yet..."

"Oh for gods sake" Nico hides in his hands again, "Those idiots have been bugging me about that ever since I told them about you."

"They're just looking out for you" Jason comes closer, rubbing his arms, "I mean anyone who threatens me with a kitchen knife just has your best interests in mind."

"What! Did Ethan do that?" 

"Weeelll" Jason shrugs a shoulder, chuckling softly when Nico looks horrified, another apology on the tip of his tongue but Jason ducks his head low to capture his lips in a slow kiss. "I don't mind the shovel talk" he smiles at him. 

Nico sighs but smiles nonetheless. "Is that why you were so nervous to talk to me? Did Ethan tell you something he shouldn't have?"

"Lets just say he didn't appreciate it that I was making you sad. And if I didn't go fix these with you, he won't let a wuss Alpha like me come over ever again."

"Is that so? I'm so going to get him for that."

"No need. He encouraged me so I'm grateful to him."

"Grateful he threaten you with a _knife_?" Nico crosses his arms and arches his brow, "You are one strange Alpha to let omegas talk down on you."

"I thought you liked that about me" he grins.

Nico steps closer to hug him and give him one last kiss, "I guess I do."

  

(▰˘◡˘▰)

“Of all the days to sleep in!”

“Nico! Wake up!”

Nico groans. There's another obnoxious holler of his name from the door so he wiggles about for a bit but stops short of the moment before slumping sluggishly into his bed. His sheets draw further up his head in an attempt to better hide from the light shining through the window to his right.

To his dismay, this does nothing to stop Favonius and Clovis from jumping on him excitedly. Both knock the absolute wind out of him when they harshly press down from above.

“Can’t…breathe!” he chokes out, his wide eyes tearing up from the incredible discomfort.

“Get up and change so we can leave quickly!” Clovis fiercely shakes him, giggling lightly when Nico sends him a disgruntled glare.

Favonius’ grinning face pops up no second later next to Clovis, adding to the pestering wakeup call he did not ask for. All they do is continue on, purposefully ignoring his tired whimpers. His blanket and pillow were mercilessly thrown away so his arms and legs are the only thing keeping him poorly safe.

“What are you doing?!” Nico then squeals in surprise, swiftly shoving the two off him when they’re close to unceremoniously tearing his clothes off. Favonius promptly wrestles him to the ground though, and Clovis easily pulls his PJ’s down, his underwear following soon after.

Nico’s cries for help are sure to have woken up the entire house, including the neighbors. Unfortunately, not much aid arrives by the time his torturous housemates finish dressing him up. He’s rushed out of his messy room and into the bathroom where Mitchell and Ethan are quickly taking over.

His brain is still too dazed to properly comprehend what was happening so early in the morning, but he’s easily bewildered by the amount of urgency filling up his omega friends. They didn’t even have time to let him eat breakfast.

Usually everyone his coaxing spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth because he tends to forget eating anything at all. Today, all they manage to do is brush his hair, literally shove his toothbrush into his mouth for clean teeth and drag his sluggish ass to one of a 2 black sleek cars.

…

…

…

Well shit. Was it Sunday already?

How had he forgotten?

Oh right…

He spent two entire, blissful, days with his favorite person in the whole wide world. It was so much pure happiness with Jason that it even extended into the very late hours of 1 in the morning.

Could anyone blame him for savoring every single possible second with his Alpha? If only is family understood that.

Then again, they don’t know he’s found an Alpha to spend his time with. Which means, he should be driving himself crazy with anxiety right about now. Instead, he’s blinking like an idiot, wondering when this car ride will be over so he can crawl back into bed.

Half his friends are still trying to wake him up. Most of them updating him about the plans for the day. First is breakfast with the family. Eros specifically reminds him to properly meet with his brother and his own older sister.

Ugh. What a total waste of time. He’d rather enjoy rehearsing for his next show than sit around with B and T. But, omega that he is, it’s not an option. Breakfast with those two is strictly mandatory.

Even if he manages to skip out, his alpha siblings will simply come chasing after him, drag him back – kicking and screaming, no less – and offer the latest news on ‘what can only be possible with just signature away’.

Yeah, no thanks. Dancing it is for the rest of his life.

During the 2 hour drive, Nico continuously pouts – the whole way.

Even as he’s walking inside the family restaurant. Even when his friends whisper encouragement. And it’s when he’s facing Bianca and Thanatos that he’s using his big doe eyes, silently pleading with the two for a pass on this routine day all together.

No such luck.

Alpha sister and cousin have a firm 'advisable' handle over his affairs it's almost stupid of him to go against them.

They come towards him with swift [fashion](http://67.media.tumblr.com/6fb9c1e6268e5b4fd025bcbe2ab68f21/tumblr_my4xw6JRoy1s2hybbo1_500.jpg). Bianca’s long flowing white skirt flutters behind herself, revealing her long creamy legs. Thanatos was fit in a suit of the highest quality that matched his very expensive Lilian dress shoes.

His sister smirks at him in greeting before gently kissing his cheeks, Thanatos following her example with a sweet smile. They’re predictably tender with him and his cousins. Eros as always, excited to see his brother and Favonius even more so, kissing his Alpha and groping inappropriately at each other, but the two don't stay for long. They're obedient when it comes to Thanatos and Bianca though Nico hardly has the face to offer greetings to his Alphas like he should. 

The rest of his friends happily relish in the fancy array of cuisine ordered just for them. Before long they’ll be heading up the stairs for some fun and drinks. Nico tries not to whine at this little known fact.

Oh sure, they get to be free while he’s being smothered down by two secretly tormenting Alphas that pretend to feel sorry.

Guess this means it’ll be a long day for him. And a long day it had been.

“Nico, please understand that we’re only doing this for your own good.”

“Try to see it for our perspective. With this we can always make sure you are safe and sound.”

“We’ll easily be able to reach you…” Bianca adds with importance, reaching out to hold Nico’s hand for good measure.

“So locking me up in that stifling old house is the best way?” Nico incredulously asks, staring at B with the same desperate look he’d been giving her for the past hour. Of all the thing to deal with, living arrangements should _not_ be one of them. “I thought you two promised me I can continue my dancing career. You promised” he reiterated, voice cracking with helpless disbelief.

The two cringe the slightest bit at this, Thanatos quickly taking hold of his free hand, but they persist on despite the overwhelming pheromones of his distress.

How he wishes they wouldn’t do this to him, but he doesn't necessarily want to shake them off. He was extremely sensitive to any remote affection from them. Because they’re hardly ever around to give it. That's why Eros and Favonius were placed in his fraternity despite being the oldest omegas there. They keep each other sane while B and T are away on business trips. 

“Don’t worry, we would never take that away from you” Thanatos shakes his head, “All we ask is that you consider coming back after you graduate.”

“It’s about time you also find yourself a good Alpha that can take care of you. This coming fall, we’ll be too busy to do it ourselves…” Bianca presses seriously, pushing aside her half empty dish to take something out instead.

In the meantime, Nico feels as though his world is coming to a complete stop and its getting harder to breathe in it. All thoughts of ‘Alpha’ narrow down to one in particular, the very man he spent yesterday and the day before with.

Jason.

Jason is the only Alpha he’s willing to spend his life with. To have at his side and take care of him. Offer him anything he wanted with just a snap of his fingers if he so wished.

But he couldn’t very well say that in front of these two. Why?

Because they don’t approve of _anyone_ they haven’t been introduced to – err…evaluated, really – first. Period. And even if they did, the two would still want someone financially stable, family oriented, conditionally proper, unprejudiced, kind and gentle.

 _The_ perfect Alpha for their baby omega.

He can see Jason filling that role perfectly. Only problem is…his family.

Oh yes. Nico knows about his family. Because Jason told him. How else?

Not only does he know about Grace Enterprise – the suffocating family business as Jason so kindly put it, but so does Bianca and Thanatos. Let’s just say they’ve had some past dealings with each other that never really ended on happy notes.

One thing you get to learn about Alphas is how ridiculously long they can hold their grudges. Insult their pride once and you’ll be on their hit list for the next 5 years.

“…so is that a yes to looking at the list of Alphas? Sweetie? Nico are you listening?” Bianca chuckles, pinching his cheek and pulling him forward to make him snap out of his thought.

“List?” Nico jolts back, soothing his cheek slowly as he comes to warily face an offending piece of paper with the names of high class Alphas. How is it that he’s still surprised? Bianca and Thanatos expect the absolute best for him after all.

“Yes, the list silly boy” Thanatos teases, bringing him closer with one pull of his chair so he could read it over with him better. “I even complied a set of profiles that I personally think will suit you perfectly”, he grins, rummaging through another stack of papers.

“But”, Bianca hastily cuts in the moment she catches Nico’s bubbled little frown, “we also think that this is a task you are completely capable of doing too.”

“Of course” Thanatos nods courteously, exchanging a subtle telling glance with Bianca they think Nico won’t understand but in fact does.

He inwardly sighs.

Maybe they’ve already found an Alpha to pair him with.

Was this whole process even necessary then?

Was it foolish of him to think, to really _believe_ , that he’d remotely have choice, to make the final decision on his own, pick an Alpha outside this list of possible offenders least likely to hurt him… choose Jason and run away together?

That would probably result with a punishing slap to his bum.

As of now, he’s capable of nothing more than biting his lip and twiddling his thumbs. He sits there with heavy despair that it slowly overwhelms him. Meanwhile Bianca and Thanatos are pleased that he’s ‘willing’ to listen.

All Nico can do is slump depressively low in his chair. Little by little he shirnk as Bianca excitedly tells him about Parker, a man beyond his years. Or a Johnson, Philip, Edward, Samuel, just countless rounds of headache names that follow after the other quickly. Both of them still going on and on about each ‘wonderful’ proposal.

In no way shape or form will he ever see himself agreeing to such arrangements. Refusing his two Alpha caretakers, however, was a big problem here.

They’ve constantly looked out for him in the past, so he’s well aware that they’re only trying their best to secure his future in the most optimal way possible.

They by no means want to harm him either. Would never dream of it in fact. That’s why Nico shouldn’t go against something they believe could probably be a guarantee in safety and love. In their eyes, his well-being was their top priority and this, this was the way to do it.

Still, he doesn't want this in the least. He wouldn’t be able to go through with it even if they were truly convinced that it was the only other option, regardless of that 'for his sake' nonsense.

Inside, it keeps feeling like an utter betrayal to Jason.

Speaking up now would surely put an end to this whole matter, the discussion likely to stop for good. _Or_ it could all go very wrong, and he’d surely be separated from Jason before he could even blink.

He was so terrified to find out that it kept him from saying anything at all. It actually _petrified_ him to think that he would never see Jason again if Bianca and Thanatos disapproved of their relationship.

Jason hadn’t even asked for their blessing, his right to begin mating Nico and honestly, they’ve been close to doing just that a few days ago. But, as the considerate oaf that Jason truly is, they hadn’t moved on just yet.

But now, Nico can't for the life of him come up with a way to tell Jason about all this. Once he comes back to him, that is.

He doesn't even have the right amount of courage to interrupt Bianca and Thanatos. He's still afraid of confessing his true feeling to them… his desire for a certain someone.

They sounded so thrilled with the idea of looking for an Alpha though. 

But Jason would be so disappointed in him.

Still, if and when his family discover their ‘forbidden’ love, they’ll be outraged.

It'll leave Jason heartbroken.

Bianca would throw a fit.

Thanatos would go on some mad hunt…

Gods, this wasn’t helping.

It’s almost close to wistful thinking to believe his Alpha and family would ever truly get along. Hope won’t help him here, even if he knows Jason can perfectly take care of him. Everything will end up turning for the worst once both sides learn of the secrets he’s withholding.

Nico can't have that. Better to keep it to himself than to watch three of the people he cared about most tear each other apart.

If only Alphas were a little more open minded. Things would be a lot easier to deal with if so. However, Thanatos and Bianca are anything but, and Jason is fully capable of getting covetously defensive over him if the situation called for it. Which is nothing new.

How long until they figure out Nico disobeyed them all? When will he have to face the consequences?

Maybe not for a while. Hopefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chap will come in soon. Just needs a little more editing. 
> 
> Tata for now :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, how much do you hate me guys for taking long? Editing these chapters are really harder than I thought.
> 
> Soooo, I was wondering if maybe someone wanted to, I don't know, Help edit these along with me. A beta that can help me get these done faster I mean. Or maybe all you readers can pitch in some ideas to add to the story. I know not everything I write is good and sometimes its a little lacking. 
> 
> Please give me inspiration guys!!!! It would be a big, MAJOR help because I'm hopeless here༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ.....
> 
> By the way, enjoy this chap.(~˘▾˘)~

Nico fidgets with the hem of his blush skirt while he waits for his date to arrive.

This is possibly the worst way to pass the time. And it’s no better than staring at the ground kicking dirt.

Anticipation builds, expectations are high, questions come to play, but really, the nerves are just getting to him. It would account for how anxious he feels. But he has other reasons to be.

Three minutes past and _already_ there’s an array of people who pause to stare inappropriately. Nico hugs himself, stretching the thin fabric of his black long sleeve, feeling extremely uncomfortable. But no matter how many times he wills the shadows to cover him, he can’t hide.

Omegas in general tend to draw attention, but omegas _alone_ dressed the way _he_ _is_ , it’s bound to catch someone’s eye. So he keeps his head down, avoiding anyone who might take a sudden interest in him.

Over the years he’s grown accustomed to the creepy looks and the awful catcalls – the majority from Alphas – but that doesn’t mean he likes it. Sadly, he can’t do anything except ignore. So while he idly counts the seconds that tick by, he wonders how much longer Jason will be.

When he briefly looks up, his gaze shoots directly to a man who leers from across the street. Nico quickly looks away, dreading the thought of him slithering closer and attempting an ill-executed line about hooking up.

He’s heard it enough times to know that _this_ is what it starts to look like. Ugh.

He probably should’ve brought that taser Bianca got him on his 15th birthday. But only a paranoid would bring something like that. Besides, he trusts Jason. And apart from being nervous, Nico is excited.

Jason had promised him a ‘night to remember’ and to his knowledge, Jason hasn’t once broken a promise with him. Nico’s looking forward to it.

Although he must admit, the days leading up to this were unnecessarily embarrassing. Because his friends never missed a chance to tease – always hinting at something sexual.

After another long and cruel minute later, Nico spots Jason jogging towards him and his heart nearly stops. Damn, who knew he could clean up so well.

Nico takes a brief moment to admire Jason and his incredible suit-clad body. For an Alpha who complains about how stifling dress shirts are, he sure knew how to work one. In fact he’s getting a little turned on just looking at him.

Nico quickly shakes his head to rid himself of such thoughts and starts forward. Halfway in and he tackles Jason with a hug. His Alpha laughs brightly, impressive muscular arms holding him to his chest and squeezing just right with an unspoken ‘I missed you, too’.

After that whole ‘finding a mate’ business with B and T, Nico and Jason have been kept apart – though low-key texting. Jason learned that he usually spends about a week catching up with family, but for once that doesn’t include the weekend.

This time he has it all to himself, and he wants Jason to be a part of it. That’s how they ended up going on a date. A ‘proper’ one – although Nico has assured Jason numerous times that he loves whatever they do together.

Favonius and Eros helped get Bianca and Thanatos off his back about Alpha suitors, but for this to have actually worked; Favonius had to whisk Thanatos away with the promise of six long passionate nights of awesome sex. Because as luck would have it, his heat falls along those six days.

Apparently they were still in process of getting pregnant and everyone knows Thanatos has been wishing for a pup to call his own. But Nico also knows how much he _loves_ sex, so when Favonius came out of his room in a skimpy dress and a bag full of lingerie, Thanatos practically lost it.

Nico has to remember to thank Fabi later because now he can sneak off to be with Jason. One less Alpha to keep tabs on him. They worry enough as it is but they can’t keep babying him forever.

“Hi beautiful” Jason pulls back. “You look absolutely incredible.”

Sweet as always.

His gaze runs over Nico's lovely form but he stops at the intricate choker. Somehow it surprises him. Jason had once bought him this on a random occasion. Said it’d look good on him. And he was right.

His fingers delicately trace the lacy design that adorns Nico's neck, admiring. It lingers for a second, lips parting in interest like he wants to take a bite - as any Alpha would - but he resists the temptation and finishes giving Nico the once-over. He donned on another [outfit](https://cdnb.lystit.com/520/650/n/photos/thereformation/8991140b/reformation-blush-Benson-Skirt.jpeg) he normally wouldn’t wear, but according to his friends it was a _must_.

Nico pecks his lips and steps back. Shyly, he swivels from side to side, the way Eros taught him, and asks if he really liked it. Which of course, he does. “Eros thought I should’ve worn a dress but Mitchell saved me and said it was too cold for dresses.”

“oh… well, I can keep you warm” Jason tugs him in, a large smile in place as he leans down to kiss him. Nico hums, cupping the back of his neck and holding onto the arm wrapped around his waist as their lips slowly work over each other. Then he feels a squeeze on his butt and he gasps, eyes snapping open.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Nico reels back, sending him a pointed ‘are you serious’ look, but he doesn’t stop him either.

“Couldn’t resist” Jason sheepishly shrugs, smoothing both his hands along the curves of his shoulder blades to the small of his back and lastly his bum. “I mean this silk is just _so_ nice” he nods approvingly, squeezing a second time.

“Is it now?” Nico rolls his eyes before smacking those wandering hands of his. “I’ll let you try it out later if you’d like” Nico chuckles.  

“Nah I’m good” Jason blushes, “Think I’ve felt enough.”

“Of course you did.”

Jason laughs, tucking a loose wave of his hair behind his ear before offering the crook of his elbow. “This way love, my car is parked nearby.”

“Okay” Nico giggles, taking the limb and sighing, loving the date already. But then they pass a group of Alphas.

The girls openly ogle Jason, keeping their sniping comments to themselves about him, while the boys abruptly stop a conversation at the sight of Nico. Appreciating the view. Oh please not again.

They must be stupid, drunk, or brave – likely the former – because suddenly two jump in their way and smile at Nico, ignoring Jason completely.

To make matters worse, they reach out and try to touch him, but they don’t get very far because Jason immediately steps forward and grabs them by the neck. Oh no.

By no means did he want their night to end without even starting, so Nico runs to get in between, pushing himself against Jason. The two Alphas fall on their asses before scrambling to their feet, seemingly scared. Anyone within a ten-foot radius backs away when they hear his Alpha growl.

Nico feels the rage vibrating just underneath his skin, control prone to snapping at the barest of movements, but with Nico now nestled within his arms, Jason stifles his anger, checking himself.

His Alpha would never forgive himself if he accidently hurt him in the middle of a fight. Nico is pressed to his side, his arms desperately clinging to Jason’s waist as he tries to pacify him with soft, soothing words. His Alpha eventually retreats, much to his chagrin.

No one bothers them as they quickly take their leave. It remains silent once they make it to the car. Jason has a scowl, his shoulders and arms rigid and tense with an unbidden desire to break something. Before Nico climbs in, he looks at Jason and tilts his head. “Don’t look like that please. You’re supposed to look happy. Be. Happy.” He shakes him gently by the jacket. “For me?” Nico flutters his eyes.

Jason’s sour expression turns into that of a slow fond smile, “Right, sorry. I just- I hate that everywhere we go that happens. It’d be nice to be left alone for onc-”

Nico gives him a pointed look. Jason takes the hint and chuckles, “Buuuut, it shouldn’t matter. It’s your night anyways.”

“Yes it is, so let’s make it count.” Nico turns and hops in. Jason shakes his head, strapping him in and kissing his forehead before closing the door.

They’re on their way to a restaurant Nico has never heard of. Jason made reservations, picked the date and time, and told him where to meet. He would’ve picked him up at home but Bianca was still there and that would’ve made for an awkward explanation. Hopefully she’ll be gone by morning.

“Excited about tonight?” Jason holds his hand, “You didn’t eat before you left right? It’d be pointless to take you out to dinner if that were the case.”

“Yes, very excited, and I promise I didn’t. I’m starving actually so let’s hurry before I start eating your hand.”

“Whoa. Since when are you cannibal? Should I start running for my life now?”

“Oh please, I’d never let you get away.” Nico grips his hand and gives it a playful nip. Jason laughs and intertwines their fingers, finally at ease now that they’ve begun the start of their night.

Once they arrive, the car pulls up the curb in front of a restaurant so extravagant it almost looks too expensive even for him. Nico turns to give Jason a questioning look, because he knows his Alpha doesn’t have that much money. He’s an undergraduate barely scraping by after all. Jason clears his throat though and blushes, “I tried really hard to get reservations. Hope I didn’t disappoint.”

“No” Nico quickly shakes his head, not wanting to give him the wrong impression, “I just- wow. I didn’t really expect this. You know you didn’t have to, right? I’d settle for going to the pier and eating burgers if it means I get to be with you”, Nico smiles.

“I know, and I’ll remember that for next time…” Jason points, “But I wanted to treat you to something really nice. It may seem like too much, and it’s probably not your thing, but it’s still within my price range. Besides, they also serve burgers here.”

“That’s good”, Nico unbuckles his seatbelt, “I can’t tell you how many times Bianca has ordered something strange and called it food. Yuck.” He sticks his tongue out.

Jason comes around, offering his hand and like the everlasting gentleman, escorts him in while valet takes his car. Everything is so dazzling inside that Nico feels slightly overwhelmed. It’s filled with warmly lit chandeliers, marble floors, Greek statues, and large vases with bouquets of flowers, ivory curtains and so much more. It’s a huge upgrade compared to other dates. Because nights like these are usually spent at movie theaters with buckets of popcorn and secret make-out sessions.

His heart is aflutter imagining Jason and the great lengths he would go through to pull this off, so he appreciates it. Next time, Nico plans to romance the hell out of Jason because he wants to make him feels special too. And already he has some idea about where to take him.

Jason’s hand gently comes around his hip, holding him close as they wait for the host to lead them to their table. When they’re seated, Jason continues his courteous act by pulling and pushing his chair in. They sit across from each other, Jason shyly staring at him, but Nico frowns. This definitely won’t do. He did not spend the last 3 months trying to get close to Jason just so they sit _across_ from each other.

“Do you _have_ to sit there?” he pouts, “How are you going to pull me into your lap if you’re three feet away.”

“Oh”, Jason immediately blushes and hastily jumps out of his chair. At his request, he drags the heavy Henriksdal and places it next to him. Nico giggles and snuggles his side before pecking his cheek.

“Much better”

Jason lets him hug his arm while they read their menu together, snickering quietly whenever they find something unusual or funny. There are words in Latin that he recognizes and it surprises him that Jason can read it too.

“I also know Chinese, Spanish, French and the occasional gibberish. You should hear Percy when he’s drunk off his ass.”

Nico laughs. And like always when it comes to his Alpha, he’s impressed, “I know Italian and Spanish but I’m still working on my French. Maybe you can give me some lessons”, Nico grins.

Jason returns it, leaning over to nip his ear, “That can be arranged”, he whispers and it sends pleasant shivers down his spine. Gods his voice is so sexy when he does that.

They spend more time than they should skimming over the dessert menu, and the waitress becomes irritated by this but they didn’t care. He’s utterly amused when Jason finally orders some brownie monstrosity that’s served with too much ice cream it makes his sensitive teeth ache in sympathy.

“We can share if you’d like.”

“Oh please don’t tempt me with chocolate” Nico whines, “I can’t tell you how many times Will and Ethan had to intervene when it came to chocolate. Did you know Clovis stole my secret stash once? Then he ate it all”, he huffs indignantly, “Didn’t leave a single piece for me.”

“Can’t hurt to treat yourself every once and while” Jason chuckles.

“You should tell _them_ that.”

Someone carts in a bucket of ice with wine while they talk before the real food comes in. Much to the annoyance of the waitress, they had ordered burgers and fries despite looking over the menu so thoroughly. But they’re not like some quick, preheated off the dirty grill frozen patty you’d usually find at McDonalds. No. _This_ was different. Seasoned. Special.

“Mmmmm” Nico moans after taking a huge bite, “You can taste the difference”

“A _veggie_ patty?”, Jason shakes his head. “Where’s the fun in that?” he grunts before taking his own bite, meaty in all ways except for the buns, lettuce, cheese and tomatoes.

“Hey”, Nico pinches his arm but laughs anyways, “You’re not the one who has to watch his weight. I won’t be able to squeeze into my costume for next week’s performance if you keep fattening me up like this.”

“But you look beautiful. Why not enjoy some meat?” Jason smiles innocently. The heathen then waves his large burger in front of his face as if tempting him to take a bite.

“Don’t say sweet things to me just so you can get your way” Nico narrows his eyes. “You have to at least eat something like- like broccoli… and don’t pick the tomatoes out.”

“First of all, I’m offended that you’d think that” he pouts, “And second, I _am_ eating veggies, see” he eats a fry.

Nico’s lips twitch into an amused smile, “Try something that wasn’t dipped in oil.”

Jason just shrugs, but curse him again because he offers his plate of fries once more and unfortunately, Nico caves in. Jason smirks the entire time he’s eating fries that are slathered in ketchup.

“Promise you won’t tell Ethan”, he points his spoon at him. “…‘cause I know he’ll freak if he finds out about this”, he motions to his plate. They’ve moved on to desserts and it’s so good he can’t stop eating. Jason shared like he said he would, but let him have the bigger half. Best. Alpha. Ever.

“You have my word”, he solemnly swears. Nico simply rolls his eyes when he sees him hold his right hand up while crossing his heart. That dork. But that should be a given. He ordered the most surgery thing on the menu and eats it like it’s been infused with magic. It’s so cute though.

They spend the next hour talking and sipping wine. Nico doesn’t have a high tolerance like Jason does so he’s giggling and giggling and _squeaking_ because his Alpha suddenly starts caressing the inside of his thigh. “J-Jason” he blushes, almost dropping his wine glass.

Jason pecks the side of his head in apology and immediately stops, but Nico makes a snap decision and does the unthinkable. He scoots closer to him and with a bite of his lip, opens his legs under the table, brings Jason’s warm hand back to its previous place, and allows the digits to squeeze over his opaque black tights with purpose.

Initially he’s surprised, but then Jason gets that hungry look in his eyes and downs the rest of his wine. He brings one arm around his shoulders and uses the other to continue what he’s doing. His hand travels higher and higher until it nudges delicate territory. Nico gasps loudly but quickly shuts his mouth with his hand and shyly looks around.

Some customers can already glean at what they’re doing but one glare from Jason and they’re all turning away. Jason licks his ear while he rubs him. It’s gentle and slow; his ministrations reminiscent of a soft petting rather than fingering. So it’s just enough to get him aroused, but not bring him to completion.

Jason smiles when Nico quietly moans. Carefully he lifts his chin and searches for his lips but it’s Nico who guides Jason into a sensual kiss. Nico trembles, back arching away from his chair and closer to Jason.  But their bubble breaks when Jason unexpectedly ends it, the warmth of his large hand leaving his small growing erection.

“J-Jason!” he whisper-hisses, feeling betrayed.

Jason just chuckles and removes his hand before picking him up and depositing him across his lap, “Sorry love but we can’t. At least not here.”

“But…”

“Not here” Jason gently repeats.

“…Okay” Nico sighs, because he understands.

While any other Alpha would seriously jump at the chance of continuing without shame, Jason would not. He’d want proper _,_ verbal consent. Because Jason is an Alpha who’d never pressure him into anything, force him into submission, or abuse obedience into him. Most of all, he’d never make a show of it.

They’ve garnered an audience, every Alpha in the vicinity sending Nico wanting looks, but Jason protects him from it all.

Still…

Nico knows that some part of Jason would willingly surrender control for a power trip like that – so long as he had ‘permission’. And Nico wasn’t above coaxing that primal side out of him if given the chance. He imagines Jason holding him down, showing everyone who he belonged to, and whenever Jason looks at him, it fuels his fantasy. Maybe he should give it another try.

The omegas in his fraternity, whether mated or not, know how to play an Alpha right into the palm of their hand. Maybe he can do it too. But this is Jason he’s talking about. His _Alpha_. He has no need for subservient seduction tactics like that just to get his Alpha to do what he wants.

Jason is already so responsive to him anyways so it wouldn’t be right to take advantage of that.

Besides, Nico’s virginity still plays a big role in the Jason’s reluctance to continue. That’s the _real_ reason he stopped. They could just as easily go home and make love if not for him.

That’s why he feels responsible for constantly neglecting Jason. A proper omega wouldn’t keep their Alpha waiting this long.

Nico clings to Jason tightly.

There’s this unspoken truth about the way their relationship has been moving and Nico has only recently been made aware of it. His friends believe they’ve been missing a so-called ‘spice’. Something that could easily mitigate whatever they’ve been lacking in sex.

Any and all pent up frustration could quickly be relived with that excitement. And when the time finally comes, his first time could be an experience of a life-time.

That was just their way of saying they were vanilla boring and not doing enough. Will even thinks if they were just a little more vulnerable with each other, Nico’s omega wouldn’t feel so insecure and shy. That’s when Clovis suggested they spend a day naked together. It worked for him so it could work for Nico…

Gods…

He shouldn’t worry so much.

What he _should_ do is let the pieces fall where they may. Jason has made it very clear before that he would wait as long as it took, that it didn’t bother him, and despite the way Nico may act, he knows he can get a little scared sometimes.

Jason rubs his back gently, relaxing into his chair as Nico nestles comfortably against him. It feels wonderful like this.

Sure his relationship has been in threat of collapse with these recently new developments. But Jason has been there to support him through it all. So rushing into a mating bond with his Alpha won’t magically fix all his insecurities like everyone seems to think. It isn’t even a main priority.

All that counts is his happiness.

Yes, he admits that nice and steady can certainly be boring to a degree, but Nico has to remember all the good that’s already come of it. The love they share for each other is solid and rising still the longer they stay close. And closer Nico gets.

Jason’s lips ghost over his in a teasing manner and Nico smiles. While it’s a shame they couldn’t get a little friskier, this was just as satisfying. A large hand runs over his hip to the side of his thigh before settling back on his ass. Nico giggles and reciprocates by looping his arms around Jason's neck, scratching gently at his scalp before tilting his head back. He doesn’t forget to cross his legs to give him better [access](http://bellaswcn.co.vu/post/170259719871).

Their lips brush and peck each other delicately, like they were both savoring a taste they couldn’t get enough of. Nico doesn’t need more prompt to kiss Jason properly but the strong arm winding around his waist does help.

His kisses literally take his breath away so he has to disconnect if only for a moment. They stare into each other’s eyes lovingly, foreheads touching, lips tingling and hearts soaring. Nico might as well be turning into goo.

Jason just has this way about him that makes it feel as though he were lighting his skin on fire and it makes him crave for more. His embrace keeps him protected but anyone with eyes can see he was also being possessive. Nico loves it.

If he were a cat, he’d be purring right now. Hmm, like this he could probably seduce Jason into taking him. Not that he should tease. His pheromones are already distracting enough. Jason _knows_ with just one look of him that he's still turned on. Nico licks his lips and subconsciously turns his head, exposing his neck.

It doesn’t take long for Jason to latch on and suckle a dark hicky into his pale skin. Nico trembles in his arms, pushing closer until they’re fused together. Then Jason is pulling away and Nico whines. “Fuck” he curses gravelly, utterly breathless. Nico is pleased with himself that he’s turned Jason this way. Eros would be proud.

Before Jason can say any more, Nico sticks his tongue in his mouth, making the next kiss as filthy but sexy as possible. The grip on his ass changes and Nico likes it. Jason cradles him while they kiss, both lost to their desire until they have to pull away.

Jason had dipped him in between all that and Nico laughs, happy and breathless as he hangs on for dear life. When he’s brought up-right, Jason hugs him tightly. Nico’s face hides in a gap just below his chin, feeling utterly content. “Just look at what you do to me. You’re going to make me lose control.”

“Maybe that’s what I want” Nico grins, biting his neck where he sees it. Jason shivers.

“If it were up to me, I’d never stop kissing you but our date isn’t finished yet.”

Nico pushes back to face him, confused, “You mean there’s more?”

“Of course there is.” Jason suddenly stands to his feet and carries Nico in his arms. The warmth of his soft breathing tickles his cheek and ear, and in that same breath he whispers, “Just keep holding on to me and close your eyes. I want to make this a surprise.”

Nico squints at him suspiciously but he’s intrigued. So he does as he’s told, trusting him and before long they find themselves outside. Nico shakes from the cold and Jason apologizes for that with a litter of kisses to his cheek and temple.

“Jason~ Stop” he giggles.

Jason’s pace is careful and slow, so when he eventually comes to a stop Nico mistakenly open his eyes. Luckily Jason is there to kiss him before he could see anything. “Keep them closed, love” he gently orders, a rumbled chuckle all he can sense as he sinks further into his warmth.

He moves to the side and hears nothing until there’s the sound of a lever being pulled. A low hum interrupts the quiet of the night. Nico turns towards Jason’s shoulder to resist the urge to look.

“Almost” he informs softly and Nico whines. Jason keeps his mouth pressed to his forehead or cheek as he’s moving so it’s not so bad.

Finally he’s set him down on an icy stone bench of sorts that is merciless on his trembling thighs. Thankfully Jason is there with his jacket as he wraps it around his shoulders.

“I don’t know if you know this…” he says as he steps back, “but today just so happens to be our 3 month anniversary.” Nico holds his breath, emotions whirling inside him by that revelation, “That’s why I wanted to make today special for you…so open your eyes and take a look.” 

Nico peeks with one eye first and before long he’s looking around in speechless wonder. There’s a canopy of tiny flowers covering the night sky above them and as if weaved with the flowers themselves, there are warm night lights. They’re arranged in a way that Nico can still see the moon’s brilliance and it’s marveling.

As he’s scoping the place out, Jason lifts his hand in his with upmost care. He slips what suspiciously looks like a promising ring around his thin finger and he swears it’s like his heart stopped for a second.

“J-Jason?” Nico gasps, mouth falling open when he sees the thin silver band. The small diamond gleams beautifully in greeting and he’s close to tears when he realizes this sucker is real. Jason got him a [ring](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/32/d8/9a/32d89a763a916db39d03fde537952b2e--rings-jewelry-promise-promise-rings-simple.jpg)…

“Look at me…” Jason hooks a finger under his chin. Nico tears his stupefied gaze away from his hand. They silently stare at each other for a moment and by some mystic cue, draw smoothly in to meet for a delicate, meaningful kiss.

Both their lips are warm to the touch and they don’t part until they absolutely need to. In this case, Jason, who gives him the loveliest of smiles and cups his face, “Happy 3 month anniversary, Nico.”

Nico feels the first signs of his tears slip, and Jason catches them with his warm fingers. “J-Jason…” he whimpers, suddenly jumping and landing on top of his startled Alpha, “I- I can’t believe…oh Jason, I had no idea that- this is so unreal and- and I should have done something for you too. Oh gods. You’re the best. The best Alpha anyone could ask for” Nico cries, slotting their lips together for a heated kiss.

Jason all too willingly returns Nico’s love with his own, taking a possessive hold of him that makes him cry even harder. He ruins the kiss and hides in his chest but Jason keeps hugging him anyways. With Nico secured in his hold, he lifts to his feet and sits on what he later learns is a beautiful stone [chair](https://www.thegardenglove.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/garden-projects-stones8.jpg). 

“So you like it?” Jason inquires nervously, adjusting Nico on his lap. Nico responds with something close to a sob and laugh before attacking his lips again.

“I love it” he corrects as he cups his face. “It’s absolutely amazing” his voice cracks. Jason’s happy smile broadens before he’s pulling his face in with his hands. They’re kissing and kissing until Nico tires from all the crying and finds himself clutching his Alpha like a baby. Jason holds his hand to his chest, squeezing it in reassurance while also wiping away the last of his fallen tears. “It feels like my hearts going to explode” Nico admits with a sniffle.

Jason brings him closer, lips pressing against the top of his head as he says, “Mine too. You have no idea how incredibly happy you make me. That’s why today, I wanted you to feel what I feel every day that I’m with you.” Jason turns his head up carefully and stares into his glistening round eyes. “I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world to have you. And to my dying breath I promise to never hurt you. Only love and cherish you. That’s what this ring is for” he kisses his hand, drawing soothing circles on him as he continues. “Just remember that okay.”

Nico swoons, knocking his forehead against the side of his face with a soft laugh. “Then I want you to know how I feel too”. With a hand he brings Jason to his lips and pours everything into that kiss, “Every moment I spend with you makes me feel weightless and only you have the ability to bring me back down just as you lift me up. Now more than ever, I’m grateful to have you in my life…” He confesses.

Jason looks like he’s on the verge on his own tears and the omega in him rushes to comfort him just as he does for him. But he has to keep it together in order to clearly say what he’s about to say. Nico caresses his jaw, and brushes his fingers through his blonde hair, and bores into the magnificent azure of his beautiful eyes.

“Jason…” Nico smiles, “…I love you…” he whispers against his lips, “So, so much…”

Jason’s breadth hitches and this time it’s Nico who catches the falling tears streaming down his face.

“I love you too.”

This date will be forever committed to memory. So he’d like to remember the warmth he felt that night as they desperately clung to each other. The way Jason couldn’t let him go. The way he melted with every kiss he bestowed him as he repeated those three little words. ‘I love you’.

Most of all he wants to remember snuggling his Alpha as he takes him to his house where they cuddle in his room for the rest of the night, and wake up in each other’s arms the next day. Because that’s how he wants to wake up every morning. Feeling loved and cherished.

He promises himself only once. No matter what happens, he will give himself completely over to Jason.

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

“Okay, I’m so totally confused right now” Eros holds his hands out, “Is this a question of less sex or _more_ _sex?_  ”

“No silly, I think he means  _what_ sex” Mitchell shakes his head knowingly, “Because let’s be real. He’s more virgin than that posturing omega down the street who claims to be celibate.”

“I know right. I mean who does he think he’s fooling? Honestly.” Will scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Oh my god” Eros jumps and turns to Will, “I never told you, that twat he lives with was trying to get to Mitch for sleeping with Jasper. I mean she needed to back the fuck off…”

“Oh and Leo scared her shitless when he sent Frank over” Mitch cuts in and giggles, “That was _so_ funny”.

“That wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a little home wrecker”  Will shoves him to his side but Mitch continues to giggle, “See Eros, you get him drunk one night and that mess happens” Will then points accusingly at him.

“It’s not like they weren’t already falling apart on their own” Eros waves it off, “And she’s an equal cheat, so if you want to lecture someone, lecture her for being some cheap lay.”

“Eros” Will gasps and pinches his arm.

Nico clears his throat loudly. The three omegas look back at him as if only just remembering he was there. 

“I’m sorry sweetie what was your question again?” Eros smiles sweetly at him.

“Excuse me for boring you with my nonexistent sex life", Nico crosses his arms, "but I’ll make it easy on you guys and tell you to 'forget it'”. Nico  turns on his heels with a huff, “I’ll just go to _Ethan_. Maybe he can help.”

“No” “Wait” “Come back”, they all plead. Nico stops and looks over his shoulders with his eyes narrowed.

“Don’t be so grumpy and come here. Now tell me what the actual problem is so we can tell you how to fix it. That’s what you want right?”

Nico sighs and faces them a second time, working the courage to recount what happen the weekend before when he was over at Jason’s house. Eros’ uncontrollable laughter can be heard throughout the house by the time he’s finished. Despite Will’s effort to hold his in, Nico doesn’t appreciate it and Mitchell can might as well roll over and die for all he cared. Worst friends ever.

“You have got to be kidding me!” he gasps between laughter, “I did not just hear you _say_ that.”

“Dear god Nico” Will slightly cringes and clears his throat, “Please tell you’re just joking and you didn’t _actually_ try something you weren’t prepared to do with your Alpha.”

Shit. Nico works his lip between his teeth, one leg jumping nervously in place, while he stares at the right wall like he was burning holes into it. They wait for his answer. “Um…M-Maybe” he mumbles quietly.

Eros owlishly blinks at him. Will opens his mouth like he’s about to say something. And Mitchell freezes between them. Suddenly all three are falling over themselves in laughter and Nico just about has it with them. “You jerks” he pouts and smothers them with the pillows strewn on the floor and bed.

Apparently Nico’s problem is nothing but a big fat joke.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry” Eros chokes out, clutching his cherry red pillow. When he takes another look at Nico’s beet red face though, he’s falls over and off his bed to roll around on the ground with Will.

“I’m being serious here” he huffs indignantly, crossing his arms and pouting up a storm. “I haven’t gone all the way and when I tried to take matter into my own hand everything just blew in my face- hey that is _not_ funny okay- will you stop that- Eros- quick laughing already!” Nico stomps his foot impatiently.

“Oh gods, my back, my back hurts so much!” Mitchell wheezes before forcing out the next laugh he can’t stop.

“Fine! I’ll just leave.” Nico lets out a disgruntled humph, cheeks puffed to show his unhappiness and embarrassment as he marches to the door. Will scrambles on his hands and knees to capture his legs. He yelps, considerably close to breaking his face if it weren’t for his reflexes.

“Wait, wait. We’re sorry, we’ll help you” Will quickly says, giggling when Nico determinedly struggles to shuffle forward while he clings.

“No” he grumps, “You’re all just going to make fun again.”

“No we won’t, promise” Eros assures him next now that he’s sufficiently calmed down. He reaches his side so he could personally drag him back to his bed, promptly shoving him down in order to keep him there. “Now my sweet, sweet child, I have the perfect way to seduce your beloved Alpha. But I’m also going to show you how to properly suck the holy dick.”

“Don’t say it like that” Will shakes his head and sits next to Nico.

Nico warily eyes his cousin when he laughs a bit manically. Then he rubs his hands together like an idea just sparked through that craze-filled brain of his. Will and Mitchell grin when Eros orders them to get the ‘good stuff’. Mitchell makes a beeline for Eros’ drawers, as if knowing already what he’d been thinking. Nico has a right to be scared so he tries to put some distance between him and them.

“First off, have you been doing everything I taught you before?” he asks seriously.

Nico gives him a look, cheeks considerably heating when he remembers a rather humiliating episode of his life in which Eros had forced him to dance after he demonstrated on him and the others. Just the notion of those so called  _moves_ made him feel like crawling into a hole to die. He wished he hadn’t witnessed it much less copy it and on top of that, use it on his  _Alpha_.  Oh lord…

Eros catches on, not particularly appreciated like he had hoped to be. All that hard work to teach him something ‘crucial’ and still he hasn’t taken advantage of it. Give him a break. He’s not proficient in working a slut’s charms the way Eros seems to pull it off with grace. Besides he’s tried other things like…uh…well lesser things like…uh… kissing…

“Oh Nico” Eros sighs pityingly, head shaking like he’s disappointed with him. Nico has to resist the urge to roll his eyes, patience wearing thin by this point. “Guess I have to start from the beginning again. Starting with your dreadful clothes” he immediately downgrades, and Nico’s not even surprised. Everyone – but mostly Mitchell - _loves_ dressing him up. That’s part of the reason why he wished he could just go back to this baggy shirts and sweats…Jason wouldn’t care would he?

“Oh and the lingerie too” he suddenly hears Will say, the boy apparently right beside Mitchell. Lingerie?

He whips around to see what they’re up to and his faces explodes with flames, face steaming when his two friends skip to the bed with hands and arms piled with…with…strings? Scraps of fabric? Lace? Was that really a bra? Oh my god.

“OK” Eros giddily claps his hands and pulls Nico to his feet while he’s still busy being flabbergasted. Will and Mitchell gather together, the two omegas sprawling the heap of clothes- could he still call it that? – over the bed, every piece of scandalous garment spread out evenly amongst the surface to stare Nico square in the face.

This has clearly been a mistake. He should have gone to Ethan and Clovis. What had he been thinking? Sure his desperate mind and somewhat deprived sex life was getting out of control, but did he really have to consult Eros  _again_  about his dilemma? Apparently he did. His cousin would have hunted him down anyways, make him lean on him for advice.

Well, it’s not like Eros is the worst person to go to about this kind of thing. Usually he’s the first because even if a lot of his ‘teachings’ were absurd and unorthodox, they were to the point. Nico only wished he weren’t so eccentric about it. It’s embarrassing as hell and it’s  _his_  love life they’re trying to fix here. The least he could to his be gentle about it.

 “Take off your clothes” Eros suddenly orders.

“W-what!? No!”

“Nico just do it.”

“No” he draws out, insisting that he very much keep his dignity intact.

“Do you really want me to  _help_ you?” Eros threatens. Nico winces, not one to question Eros’ total and unhesitant resolve when it comes to getting what he wants – his way. Still, Nico flutters his eyelashes, big brown eyes gazing up at him innocently, a pleading gesture that asks he let this go, but it doesn’t work in the slightest. Damn him.

“Come on, don’t be shy” he grins.

“C-can’t you just…tell me what I need to do. Why do I have to…to wear t-this” he blushes brightly, lifting the nearest pair of panties. It’s all but a see through black material that looks very much like the thongs his friends would wear on occasion. Will he have to get in the habit too?

Nico finds himself blushing even more at the thought. But then he considers _wearing_ it… his Alpha would probably enjoy something very erotic like this…

He inwardly gasps, snapping to reality on his own accord and immediately throwing the thong away like it had burned him. Nico brings his hands to his face. Just what is he doing imagining all those impure thought about Alpha and thongs?

Nico is busy bursting from utter embarrassment while his three friends chuckle in amusement but they don’t tease anyomre.

“The quicker you let us work, the better you’ll start to get used to it so come on. You’ve already worn a bikini” Mitchell reminds him, nudging his noggin gently with his knuckles.

Nico stares at them in disbelief, “You all forced me to wear that!” he squeaks loudly, “Do you have any idea how uncomfortable I was after that. And now this?!”

“Hey now” Will pouts, “Jason loved seeing you in that bikini.”

“I had my own swimsuit to wear. A very normal one piece might I add” Nico grunted.

He may have skimmed over the fact that he actually hasn’t worn what he very well disclosed in over 5 years. During that beach day, he had hoped to get away with just some swimming trunks and a simple shirt. Not that he got very far. His friends had tackled him and fit him in a bikini in record time it was almost impressive.  

“…And it worked out perfectly in the end. You were having fun with Jason and he kept staring at you the whole time. Nonstop! Soooo,  _your welcome_ ” Eros emphasizes with importance, expecting his ‘thank you’. Nico only glares at him, but there’s no malice. Never malice. Mostly fond exasperation.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to try at least  _one_?” Mitchell speaks up again, more calmly this time “You know Jason admires you plenty. Always saying you look beautiful in anything. Plus, just think, he’ll be drooling if he sees you in this” he giggles, holding up another piece of lewd lingerie even more scandalous than the thong.

“I- I- I don’t know” Nico rubs his arms, face still burning and fingers now trembling. Should he really?

“We’ll start with something simple” Will softly reassures, taking his hand to squeeze gently and kiss his forehead. “So what do you say? It’ll be fun.”

He skittishly hops on his feet, clearly excited to do this with him but Nico’s still unsure. “We’ll wear some with you” Eros pitches in, using his own set of pleading honey dark eyes. All three of them are looking at him like that. Not fair.

Guess he doesn’t really have that much of a choice…

“O-ok” he finally agrees, smiling nervously when they squeal in delight. So he’s really doing this.

“By the way” Will cuts in before they start anything, “When is Jason coming over?”

Nico blinked. “Oh…um…” He searches for Eros’s clock on the nightstand. It’s 10:27 in the morning. That means his Alpha is working at the gym. Which leaves them with about three hours tops.

“That’s good. We have plenty of time to try everything.”

“R-right.”

Nico lets them discuss the first item of choice while he stands back staring at his hand. The promising ring Jason had surprised him with hugs his finger perfectly. Memories of last weekend come flooding to his mind and he sighs dreamily, going soft and buttery inside, smiling stupidly and not yet realizing that he was holding his hand to his chest.

Like magic. Jason and that night. It had been like magic.

“Can I see it?” Will suddenly asks beside him.

Nico jumps at little, startled out of stupor but complies nonetheless. He holds out the hand that is beautifully decorated with the glittering silver band Jason had personally placed on him. The three quickly huddle around him, as if waiting all this time for an opportunity.

“It’s so pretty Nico” Eros says, “It must have been so romantic.”

Nico silently nods, another dreamy sigh escaping him as he dazedly fantasizes about Jason, longing for his kiss. If only he were here to give it to him now. But he settles with the pure bubbly joy he feels for his Alpha.

His thoughts suddenly stagnate and now he’s recalling the events of the night two days ago. Nico closes his eyes and silently groans to himself. A part of him wants to never see Jason again because of the sheer humiliation he felt about what happened that night.

Nico had miscalculated on a lot of things. First, when he said he could do what any omega can do. Jason had believed him. Second, when Nico mistook Jason’s size for ‘average’ size. He froze at the first taste of it in his mouth. And lastly, when he didn’t want to hurt Jason’s feeling by backing out after going so far. He ended up making an utter fool of himself in front of his Alpha.

The good thing is that Jason didn’t laugh at him. In fact, he was concerned that he had hurt himself when tired sucking his dick. After that he just took him to bed and held him lovingly while his face burned the entire night.

Gods, he never wanted to go through that again.

That’s how he ended up coming to Eros for help. If anyone can show him the ropes it’s him. Nico will finally be able to impress Jason by offering something they’ve both been holding off for too long.

Eros, Will and Mitchell must be following the same train of thoughts because they grin, “What do you say you return his kind efforts by giving him a very special treat” Mitchell hints, pulling him forward to place him much closer to the mirror in the room. “This one should be first.”

He hands him a simple little thing with cute lace and a bow. It feels kind of nice between his fingers. Eros also passes a similar design in the form of a…corset?  Just who comes up with these anyways? Most are just so hard to look at, though he must admit, he’s spotted a few adorable ones he could see himself trying on.

This is only just the beginning though and he knows these three aren’t above tormenting him with other stuff. For Jason, he’ll endure it.

With his Alpha in mind, Nico undresses (not that he’s thinking of something lewd…), and delicately peels away his underwear last. To his mild surprise Will make him keep the thigh highs he’s wearing today.

Nudity around his friends is actually a very common, normal thing. Favonius parades around the house naked to feel the breeze all the time. Clovis always sleeps nude just to be comfortable, nothing but a blanket and pillow to keep him company. Leo tends to strip away his clothes every time he gets dirty in the garage. Even Will can’t stand to wear anything during summer heats.

Nico doesn’t technically mind it. They’ve all seen him totally bare too and sometimes not by choice. The idea of dressing in these skimpy clothes, however, is the real problem. He’s a blushing mess when he starts to pull the panties up his smooth pale thighs. Mitchell then wraps him around with what he learned is a custom made [waist cincher](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a0/f6/73/a0f673d04b74b1f629b26e02a5f98afd.jpg). Literally, it makes it difficult to breathe despite how cute it looks. This atrocious thing is so tight and very constricting.

They twirl him around, offer the best way to show off or walk, help him put on others panties in the comfortable style. Eros even makes him strut in these ridiculous stilettos at some point. They were a terrible pain but his friends had thought they were perfect on him, so he kept trying them on – if only to get them to stop begging him to.

Whether he remembers or not, he does begin to have way too much fun. He’s in good spirits, laughing, by the time they get to the bralettes. They’d fall over each other after attempting Beyonce’s ‘Single Ladies’ in the heels. Even Will jumps in wearing his own set of lingerie acting ridiculous and comical when he’s suppose to act ‘sexy’.

To his relief, Mitchell keeps him the most comfortable by choosing silky, soft and cutely colored outfits for him to wear.  _But_ then he loses his trust when he pounces his unsuspecting soul with a G-string in hand. Not cool. He was forgiven though.

Then, around late noon, he jumps three feet of air and squeaks in surprise when Ethan comes knocking at the door to inform them Jason was waiting outside with him. They share one panicked look with each other before he unceremoniously stumbles off the bed, snatching every possible pair of undies lying on the ground along the way and throwing them under the bed.

“J-just a minute!” Nico calls outs, voice unnaturally high. Will, Eros and Mitchell crash into each other as they move around quickly. Nico not so different when he’s taking off the heels and chucking them across the room, only momentarily impressed when it lands directly in the closet.

Hastily, he dresses into his normal clothes, managing to fund his shirt and shorts among the mess. Nico stumbles to the door next, grumbling quietly to himself when he trips on some panties they’d missed. With clumsy and skittish hands, he smoothes his hair and clothes down to at least look presentable.

Nico vaguely catches the remaining three in the room, in way too many revealing…uh, yeah…leap to the bed and hide under the covers just as Nico is opening the door. “J-Jason” he squeaks in greeting, not needing to force a smile. Those come naturally when it comes to his amazing Alpha. 

Jason looks down at him with his own smile in place, but gasps in surprise, unable to say a word out when Nico jumps him for a long awaited kiss. He ignores the little giggles from behind in favor of smothering Jason with affection. He lays down a last lingering peck to his lips before pulling back.

“Hi” he whispers, keeping his arms and legs tightly wrapped around Jason’s body.

“Hey yourself” Jason chuckles softly, continuing to delicately pour more kisses onto his willing mouth.

“Ahem!” someone coughs. They glance to the side, tearing their gaze away from each other to see Ethan standing next to them. There’s clear mirth in his expression but Jason is the only one blushing. “It’s lunch time sweetie” he announces, then peeks inside through the open door.

Eros, Will and Mitchell look like lumpy tiny mounds on the bed. Their poking heads the only thing free of the duvet on top of them. It’s no secret to anyone except Jason what they’re hiding from the world, so Ethan smirks. “Be down in three minutes, got it.”

“I think we need more than three minutes” Eros huffs. He wiggles about and Nico is almost afraid that he’s about to come out. “Shit” he curses instead, “This thong is seriously starting to ride up my ass the wrong way.” Of course he would say that. He should just be grateful that he’s hiding at all.

“W-what?” Jason sputters quietly, and for an Alpha, looking particularly scandalized. They all giggle in amusement.

“Oh don’t mind him” Nico nervously laughs.

“Hey Jason, are you into that sort of thing by any chance?” Mitchell calls out curiously. Of all the-

“Mitchell!” he hisses, but again, they all giggle. Jason sputters some more, the same small blush he saw earlier now traveling to his ears. He’s thinking about it. He can see it in the way he suddenly stares at him. Well then. That answers that.

“Honest question” his friend grins, very much enjoying the way Jason squirms.

“Hey Jason” Will then cuts in excitedly, “What’s your favorite color?”

His Alpha blinks, not expecting such a question so he arches a brow at Nico. Nico simply shrugs. “Uh…it’s purple” he hesitantly answers.

Will gasps and nudges Eros, “See! See! I told you we should have gotten those metallic purple ones.”

“The booty panties, but Mitchell picked the blue ones, not me!”

“Hey, Nico liked blue so that’s why I got them.”

“But I thought this was about what Nico’s  _Alpha_  liked.”

“How was I suppose to know?”

“Guys! Shut up”, Nico indignantly yells, his face scarlet from the humiliation of it all. Jason doesn’t know what’s really going on but he must have caught on to something because he’s blushing extra brightly like himself.

“I think I’m just going to wait downstairs” Ethan excuses himself, biting his lip to keep from laughing at all.

Nico hops down from Jason’s hold to reach the door handle. His tongue sticks out at the trio on the bed which they return in kind before he quickly closes the door on them.

“Do I want to know?”

“N-no, No” Nico rapidly shakes his head, “You don’t need to know.”

“Ok” Jason shrugs, suddenly lifting Nico up and making him squeal, “Sorry I couldn’t come earlier to today.”

Nico smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek to drawn him in for a kiss, “As long as you’re here now, I’m happy.”

“Wish I hadn’t gone to work though” Jason sighs, shifting Nico in his arms, “I missed you terribly.”

“I did too” Nico chuckles, clutching Jason as he starts to move away from Eros’ room.

“So, I was thinking after dinner, you could come over to my place again but only if you want to.” Jason pecks his cheek.

“Oh”, Nico blinks and considers it, remembering the last time he was there and wondering if Jason was remembering the same. It takes him a second though but when he does, his face suddenly turns the same shade of red as a pepper. “Not that I want to do anything to you. We could like watch a movie or s-something.”

Nico blushes and avoids all eye contact. “It’s fine Jason. You- you don’t have to tiptoe around that with me. I’m bad at that kind of stuff anyways so you don’t have to worry about me jumping you again. It’s wasn’t very…sexy of me…”

Jason bites his lip, seemingly wanting to say something to him but not knowing how to start. He decides to stop at the foot of the stairs, settling Nico back on his feet. “Look, I don’t want you to think badly of yourself. I didn’t make it easy on you either, because you were _extremely_ sexy and it was just so hard to resist you. Trust me, I loved what you were doing. I just wished I had prepared you better”, he smiles at him.

“Really” Nico shyly looks at him.

“Yes, really”

“Thanks Jason” he lunges forward to hug him.

“You’re welcome love.”

The two share one too many kisses with each there before someone comes looking for them. Jason keeps his arms wrapped around him as they shuffle into the kitchen. Clovis and Castor are there and squeeze in a kiss to Jason’s cheeks for greetings before stealing Nico away. Jason lets them go because Ethan requires his ‘Alpha palette’.

“I need you to be my guinea pig” Ethan innocently states.

They all laugh as Jason blushes. He cautiously inches towards the tiny omega who is gently stirring a pot of something delicious. Ethan smirks up at Jason and carefully raises a spoon before helping him move it past his lips. Jason blinks and hums.

“Wow, this is really good…um what is it?” he warily asks.

“It’s spicy sesame pork soup with noodles” he answers, “I wanted to see if the broth came out right. I also made Mushroom barely soup if you’d like to try.”

“That sound really great, but… I thought you were a vegetarian Ethan? Why’d you make this-”

“Oh I am” he cuts in with a chuckle, “I just heard that Alphas have a specific liking to meat in anything. I don’t mind cooking it. I’d be glad to prepare it for you again whenever you’d like.”

“Oh…” Jason mumble, his gaze full of wonder now, not entirely expecting the consideration.

“Also, it was Nico’s idea, said it’d make you happy” he suddenly adds, looking over his shoulder with a smile.

“W-what…I- I didn’t say-I never- you’re j-just making things up” Nico sputters.

“Stop kidding yourself Nico” Castor chuckles before pushing him forward. They’re still in the middle of setting up their dinner table. Jason sends him a sunny smile and Nico blushes. He can practically see the happiness radiating off of him.

Lunch was quite literally a loud mess after that. The last of his friends came running in with exclaims of delight towards the food and Jason. Leo had come in at some point wearing nothing but his greased stained overall. Ethan frowned upon his disastrous filthy appearance and the sight of his trudging shoes as they left dirty imprints on the floor. Not only that, he scolded others for the atrocious table manners in front of Jason.

Just like Ethan to do that.

It wasn’t that big of a deal but old habit die hard. Ethan couldn’t ‘not care’ for the life of him. Also, Jason spent much of the time there eating, kissing Nico, playfully feeding each othe,r and talking to bother noticing. Their own little bubble is seemingly interrupted by everyone when they could, or at least they tried. Jason was still too engrossed in engaging with Nico to mind the others.

It was just like them to tease and tease but they hadn’t gotten into their heads. Yet…

It’s around the time they move from the dining hall to enjoy something together in the living room that his friends begin to secretly humiliate him. All the while his Alpha, oblivious to how they’re tormenting Nico, chatted with Ethan and Will.

Tea and sweet little delicacies adorned the coffee table and Jason loved it all. They kept feeding him and feeding him and his Alpha immensely appreciated it. Nico always did find his large appetite adorable. But because they kept doing this, Eros also found it easier to pull him aside and encourage him one last time in seducing Jason.

“Take him to your room and just rip his clothes off!” he quietly hissed.

“N-no!” Nico hissed backed.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet! I thought this is what you’ve wanted.”

“It’s not that, I just…I just think that it’d be weird to suddenly…you know, attack him…”

“You do it all the time” Eros deadpanned.

“I do not” he frowned and huffed but Eros just gave him a knowing unimpressed look.

“Yes you do but never mind that then. Have you at least prepared?”

“Prepared?” Nico repeats in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“The dildo I gave you” Eros rolls his eyes, “Have you used it yet?”

Nico makes a pitiful squeaky noise that’s caught in his throat, and if he had been drinking his tea he’d have surely spit it out with incredulous disbelief. “No!” he almost yells, “I can barely look at it and you expect me to use it!”

“Well how else are you going to take Jason? He’s probably really big…” he mumbled pensively, subtly peeking towards his Alpha’s privates and almost looking like he was ready to ask. Or better yet, find out himself. Nico doesn’t think clearly after that so he suddenly moves and tackles his cousin to pin him on the couch. The two of them are in a heap of a mess and only then does he realize he’d made a mistake.

Eros starts tickling him and laughs loudly when Nico can’t seem to get free. “W-wait!” Nico sputters and squeals.

Maybe he’d been played. He’s positive of that fact when Leo joins in soon after. Jason watches silently next to Ethan as a few others eagerly leap in to ‘play’ too. They pile on top of each other one by one for fun, leaving Nico to suffer under it all. Lucky for him his tiny feet are the only thing sticking out. But then someone crushes his small hope of possibly wiggling out unscathed by tickling the bottom of his feet.

Whether he was kicking or not made no difference because not once did they move. Gods, there’s nothing more troubling then his entire friends working together to scheme. Their plans are quite brilliant at times but then Nico ends up taking the brunt of it all. That being said, they did mean well. Even if he has to endure the total humiliation.

He’d been freed, thank god, but he’s still trying to find a safe zone completely away from Eros and his sexual teasing innuendos. _Jason_ was a safe zone, but when he tried reaching his side, Leo ‘accidently’ shoves him forward. The scorching hot contents of Jason’s tea spill all over him as a result, as well as himself.

Jason yelped loudly, hissing in pain even as he pulled at his shirt, thoroughly soaked with the sweet liquid meant for drinking. Nico was instantly horrified, quickly jumping back from where he landed over Jason so he could retrieve a rag and help. Most of his friends just giggled, Leo feigning his innocence and apologizing profusely but in the end, they all made Nico send Jason up to get him properly cleansed.

He felt utterly lost the moment Jason stepped into his room.

Eros supposedly prepared him, but in the event that Jason actually stood inside, looking around the way he was, Nico was to ‘improvise’. That was just Eros’ subtle way of saying he was to seduce Jason into his bed. But, he couldn’t just do that. Nico blushed, silently cursing his friends for his current predicament. Eventually, he settled for just helping Jason out of his shirt. It was a start ok…

“Here…” Nico sighed, guiding Jason to take a seat at the edge of his bed, “I’m so sorry Jason.”

“It’s alright”, he chuckled, taking one last fascinated look at his things before facing him and smiling, “Leo may be in for your wrath later I presume.”

“That’s a guarantee” he chuckles but subtly glances at the door, only slightly wondering if he or the others were there behind it to eavesdrop. It’s unlikely but knowing his friends, a possibility.

He shakes that thought away and focuses on Jason, who’s resuming to hopelessly wipe at the giant wet stain he had with some fury. Nico giggles, stopping Jason from doing that before some damage occurs.

“Let me clean it for you” Nico kindly insists. He takes the rag, setting it aside for him and replacing it with a clean one before walking to his large dresser. “I think I have something for you to wear…um… somewhere…”

Nico didn’t have much clothes in his own proper size because sadly, he was a poor excuse of shopper. So bad that it gave Mitchell chills. He doubted there was anything remotely large for Jason to fit in but at least he tired.

He’d strewn a few useless garments out of the way, struggling to pick something right and when he stumbled upon a particularly large black T, he smiled brightly. “Oh! I found something, you could wear this” he gleams, turning around to give it to Jason, only he freezes when he saw him shirtless in order to calmly wipe himself better.

He wasn’t entirely trusting of his body, and he vaguely senses his cheeks flared to a rosy state but he catches himself quickly. Jason patiently waits for him, oblivious to Nico’s suddenly racing heart which he had easily caused.

“That’s good” Jason gratefully says, curiously eyeing the shirt in his hands. Nico’s forcing himself to function properly. Fortunately his arms twitch to a start, shyly offering the black shirt and Jason kindly pries it from him. He turns it over once before he remotely begins to try it on, “Thanks.”

Nico takes the dirty one, faintly catching Jason’s specific scent past the sweet tea. He was almost tempted to sniff it but that would be a little too desperate and little more embarrassing.

“I’ll… be right back” he manages out, “I’m just going to put this in a washer ok.” Nico doesn’t wait for his reply. He’s out his door in the next instance and running down the stairs to hurriedly shove the shirt in where he said it’d be. Or else he really will start sniffing it.

Nico groans to himself, his mind still deliriously raving over the sight of Jason’s impressive body. His tan arms, his broad shoulders, his amazing wide chest, every ridge and curve of his sculpted abs… just beautiful. Nico trembles lightly so he wraps his arm around himself to help suppress the heat inside.

Almost reluctantly, he makes his way to his room, regaining that much needed self-control now that he knew Jason was going to be dressed. When he stepped inside his room however, he was greeted with the peculiar sight of Jason. Something he never thought he’d come to find himself witnessing.

Jason’s back was to him but he was struggling about, the shirt he was given only halfway down his torso. One of the sleeves was caught just below his elbow, so it was forcibly bent in its awkward state. Jason pulled at it, grumbling silently, and Nico wasn’t completely sure if he was trying to put it in on or take it off. All that was obvious is that he was stuck.

He giggled quietly, a bit curious to see how else Jason was going to proceed. When he slowly started to turn from all the movement, Nico smiled. Jason finally looked up, flushing red now that he noticed him there, still in the same amusing state as he first saw him. No progress.

“N-Nico… I uh… I…I don’t think this…fits me.”

Nico laughs, closing the door behind himself and stepping up to Jason who slumps tiredly, pouting at him when Nico all but continues with his breathless giggles.

“I can see that it doesn’t” Nico teases, looking him over as Jason stands there in embarrassment.

“You’ve been watching all this time… haven’t you?” he promptly realizes and Nico nods.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

Nico still lets out a little giggle here and there as he’s assisting Jason and somehow, they both managed to pull the shirt down, giving Jason this new outlandish appearance that he was totally working.

Nico laughs loudly and throws his head back when Jason holds his arms out to look at himself. He sheepishly smiles. The hem of the shirt sits a few good inches away from reaching his belly button, squeezing his muscled body and restricting much of his movement.

“I look absolutely ridiculous” Jason mutters where he sauntered over to a cheval mirror Nico had next to his closet.

“Its pretty suiting on you, don’t you think?” Nico mused aloud.

“Are you saying you’re enjoying my humiliation?”

“Well…” Nico slowly smiled, “…Just look at you, it’s really funny.”

Jason lightly glowered at him for that and Nico had a mind to take it back. But if one got a look at Jason like this, they’d especially appreciate how cute he still was. “… I _am_ merciful though, so I won’t let you suffocate. Who else am I going to tease this way if you’re gone?” Nico innocently reasons, easily pulling Jason away from the mirror to set him down at the end of his bed.

“That would be a shame.”

“…I kinda have to wonder,” Nico began again, “Why did you try to put it on when you knew it wouldn’t fit?” he nudges playfully before tugging at the shirt so tightly hugging his perfect chest.

Jason merely blushed, not giving him an answer for now. How could he when Nico was unceremoniously tossing him around. The shirt was stretched to its limits and Nico may have heard a tear or two but he tried harder. Because of his efforts, the thing suddenly slipped from his grasps. Lucky for him, Jason caught him in time, pulling Nico towards him instead.

“Easy there”, he softly chuckled and Nico looks up to thank him.

This time however, he finds Jason staring back in unusual silence and it slowly starts to concern. Nico blinks, lightly aware of his heating body, fuzzy with its previous lingering arousal. Then he remembers that he needed to take this useless shirt off Jason so he ignored his feelings for now.

The next unexpected thing disconcerted him though. To his alarm, Jason tightened his hold on him at the slightest movement he made. His hands creeped closely down his lower back and Nico was unable to suppress the shudder traveling down his spine. His Alpha was so warm…and big…and smelled really nice… like natural sweet musk with a hint of… benzoin oil. It’s richly warm vanilla scent reminding him of Jason. Because that’s how sweet he truly was.

Jason didn’t move any further than that, except breathe calmly at his neck. Nico may have squeaked, his sensitive skin preparing to feel a kiss, a nip… or a mark. Anything. But he was left waiting, so he was almost tempted to encourage Jason on.

“It smells like you…” he suddenly states, so it draws Nico’s confused attention to him, “It’s everywhere…” he only continues, “This room, the bed, from you… this shirt. Your scent is everywhere and it’s driving me crazy…” he groans, gripping him harder for a split second.

Nico’s eyes widen in surprise at this. He wants a peer at Jason but he’s hidden deeply from his sights, closely digging between his shoulder and neck. Jason felt like he was shaking with what seemed like anticipation. And the hands that have been caressing him all this time roam past his back, tentatively reaching his butt. With the way they were travelling, it was like Jason was letting him know, giving him a second more to decide if he wanted to continue…or not.

“J-Jason…” Nico stammers idiotically.

For some reason, Nico doesn’t know what to do. He feels the need to do _something_ but he’s so pathetically inexperienced with this sort of thing. After all that work with Eros, all those times leading Jason on, teasing him, seducing him and suddenly it comes to this very moment. He wants it, so why hesitate? This was Jason, his Alpha, someone who could _never_ hurt him.

In the end, Nico pulled back, his own hands gently placed on Jason’s arms to stop their slow movement. “…Let’s take this shirt off”, he whispers in his ear. With a slow heavy sigh, and what distinctly sounded like disappointment, Jason leans back for him, smiling in understanding.

Nico bites his lip, quickly rummaging in his nearby nightstand to produce a pair of scissors and cut the shirt open. Once completely off, Nico stops to stare, the pads of his fingers automatically reaching Jason’s chest to trace the heated skin.

“Nico?”

The sight of his torso was still magnificent, his very hands allured by its warm presence beneath his palms. An erratic heartbeat was there, the rush of blood runs through his veins like his own was doing too and the scent he’d been admiring, a little more potent. Their gaze eventually meet and there’s this moment in time where Nico thinks this carefully.

He’s in his lover’s arms. His hold gently firm. Lips in easy reaching distance, so he slowly starts to move. His Alpha calmly waits for Nico’s mouth to gently press against his own, both their lips leisurely moving together. Most of the time, Nico can barely fathom these intimate moments when they kiss because it’s always so surreal. This time it’s different, delicate, easily the most sensitive Nico’s felt as he’s trapped between Jason’s knees.

Nico trembles, his eyelids fluttering shut and his hands sliding up Jason’s abs and to his shoulders. In turn, Jason moves Nico atop his lap, bringing their bodies closer to better place his hands right where they were before, squeezing kindly enough to not make Nico uncomfortable.

To his embarrassment, he softly moans at the touch. His face burns up and his head spins wildly. When he pulls slightly back, he sees Jason’s wide smile, obviously happy Nico was on him like this. “I won’t hurt you”, he kindly whispers, “But you can push me away whenever you want.”

What he could only give to hear those sweet comforting words again. Instead he drew forward to peck him, making sure that he was fully adjusted on his spot over Jason. “I trust you, so you won’t need to stop.”

Jason responds by gripping his butt harder, forcing a startled squeak out of him. “I just want to make sure” he says a little seriously, although he continues to knead his cheeks above the thin fabric of his shorts, “Don’t be afraid to reject me. All I want is to make you happy and if that means waiting a little longer, than I will. For you Nico.”

Nico’s sure his heart practically burst then. His wide innocent eyes bore into Jason’s with intensity, so he can clearly see Jason’s earnest affections. “I’ve wanted this for so long… but, is that why you’ve always held back? Because you’re afraid of hurting me?”

Jason softly smiles, his eyes searching Nico’s this time and giving him all the more reason to believe he was perfect for him. That gaze, that loving warm gaze does things to him and he’s captured instantly, unable to turn away even if he was physically forced to. “Partly” he admits quietly.

“Partly?” Nico repeats.

“…You know, this morning, when I first woke up in your bed… I found you in my arms, so vulnerable, by far the most I’ve ever seen you… and you were just so beautiful” Jason huskily divulged, as if still transfixed by him even in this moment. He brings a hand up to cup his face and smooth a thumb over his plump cheek, Nico all too willing to snuggle into it. “It was tempting… I could’ve have taken advantage of you, but then you woke up… you smiled and kissed me. You got closer.”

“Of course I did” Nico breathes out, immediately leaning in and letting his forehead fall on Jason’s. “How else was I suppose to know you were real…”

“I am, I am here” Jason assures quickly, offering a simple kiss.

All he can sense now his Jason’s soft breaths against his lips, the warmth of his body seeping into his own, the tender way his hands travelled up to the small of his back. He felt especially tingly like this, the same kind of buzz that consumes his body whenever Jason becomes considerate. When he conveys his romantics with genuine joy and nervousness. Like now.

Jason squeezes him tightly, his arms clutching him with incredible force but Nico does the same to his head. In this positon, where Nico keeps him hidden under his chin and kisses the top of his head, Jason continues, speaking to his chest. “T-there’s more… I still, um, haven’t talked to your family.”

Nico snaps his eyes open, his heart jumpstarting for a different reason and Jason pulls back when he senses this. “I know you said it doesn’t matter” he hurriedly adds, “That you don’t care what they think and I told you that about my family too but this is about you…Bianca and Thanatos…the two you always mention…you _love_ them. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t introduce myself.”

“N-no” Nico panicked, “No, you don’t have to do that!”

“Why?”

“Because, because you don’t need to prove anything to them. I want you so that’s all that should matter.”

“Nico…” Jason frowns, “I should properly ask for their blessing. Please let me do this.”

Nico feels like he wants to cry, his bubbly face growing petulant and sad so Jason comforts him by kissing his pouting lips. “I know our families don’t get along, and that’s why you dismiss it every time I bring it up, but even if they don’t approve of me, I won’t stop fighting for you. I love you so much to let it stop me.”

“…I-It’s your choice then…” Nico eventually mumbled, albeit begrudgingly but then an idea springs to the surface of his mind, “Actually… I want you to meet them under two conditions.”

“Anything” Jason immediately agrees.

“I want to meet your aunt Lupa first, and when you do meet my sister and cousin, it’ll be when I want and where I want.”

“Of course” Jason smiled.

Nico blinked down at him, really not expecting the instantaneous answer but more importantly, how amused Jason seemed to be when he watched him act particularly audacious towards him. His Alpha. Nico blushes now, the momentary frenzy and jumbled thoughts having all gone to his head again and making him ‘lash’ out this way. But he had a reason to be paranoid.

Jason still thinks that this was all about their ‘family rivalry’ but in reality it was more about…something else. Suitors are going to start contacting him, Bianca is going to start meeting him for _updates_ and Thanatos, he’ll be the one to personally schedule their meet ups to discuss _everything_. Including the possibility of organizing the inevitable move he’ll have no choice but to make in order to live with them.

Nico can’t let Jason know that. He had to keep him happy. He was meant to.

“Hey…” Jason lifts his chin up, his fingers painfully gentle as they move to his neck, “What do you say we see her next week. Summer is only a month or so away so she’s flying in from NY to see me.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah. You and I will need to find a hotel to check in because it’ll be further into the city.”

“Oh… Well, I can do that…”

“We’ll be alone together” Jason also adds with smirk, “Wouldn’t that be great.”

“Sounds wonderful” Nico giggled nervously.

Jason grinned, lighting up with pure happiness as he brings Nico in for a momentous hug, a hand placed over his head while the other pressed at his upper back. “Gods…” he heavily sighs, in that amazed sort of manner that also made Nico feel euphoric, “I love you. I love you so, so much”, he laughs joyfully.

“I do too” Nico smiled, tugging him the same way and together bask in the wholesome purity. Far different from the intense ardor that threatened to control him earlier. Although it hadn’t been entirely suppressed.

(warning for smut……..)

Nico, like before, took the lead. If only to assure Jason he was ready. By suggestively threading his fingers in his hair and gently tip his head back to share a sensual kiss. He feels proud of himself when he hears and feels Jason groan.

Right now, he doesn’t want his negative thoughts to muddle the focus he has on his Alpha. He’d be damned if he let anything stop him from achieving what he wanted. What they both needed. Who cared if he was pitifully desperate?

“Don’t stop~” Nico shakenly gasps, falling forward as Jason lets himself lie back on the bed, “Don’t stop ok” he begs past their hungry kiss.

Jason wildly nods in response, already grunting when he feels Nico straddle him nicely. His hips subtly lift up to meet with Nico’s but in fact, he pushes his bum down to sinuously rub against one another. With the way he had a grip on his hips and ass, there was a good chance Jason would rip through his small shorts, the fabric delicate enough to tear easy. But he wouldn’t have minded.

The sound of their ragged breaths are muffled every so often as they kissed, but otherwise filled the room up like their go-to music. Nico’s short sighs get louder when Jason’s efforts increase, his hands still groping his butt until they suddenly meet skin from all the ‘wandering’ they do. Nico suddenly yelps when Jason energetically squeezes and he smugly smiled up at him before capturing him lips in yet another wet kiss.

“It’s so good” Jason meagerly mutters, the huff of his warm breaths deliberately ghosting over Nico’s neck now, “You smell really good too.”

Finally, Jason teases the sensitive area with mild nips that tear out the sounds of his moans from his lips. He willingly opens up to allow Jason more access because he was right. It  _did_  feel good. Nico shivers delightedly when Jason hums in his ear and begins to slowly remove his shorts.

To feel Jason’s touch on him was as an entirely different feeling from his intense gaze. It has him unconsciously shying away, instincts telling him to surrender and accept his submissive role completely but he still hid. Anyone would feel the same if they were under such overwhelming desire, and it doesn’t help that Jason stares over his shoulder to find the panties Nico had forgotten he’d been wearing.

“Uh…wow…” he blinks. Nico’s face heats up, his hands snatched from where they lay over Jason’s naked chest to lift to his face even though he’s already hidden against his shoulder and neck.

“D-don’t l-look!” he cries, voice extremely high from embarrassment. The very sight of his exposed skin immediately captures Jason but Nico feels mortified that his Alpha had caught him in the [lace panties](https://66.media.tumblr.com/90bf65d974f9d714135972e9818c950a/tumblr_o7f93mWSGa1t9ge4eo1_500.jpg) barely covering his ass.

 Jason dazedly pulls them up his round cheeks. They dig deep into Nico’s cleft so he moans hotly against him, surprising himself by pushing back to feel it go deeper. “Is this what you were hiding earlier?” he gruffly asks, not stopping his hands from latching on to the globs of his butt.

“Y-yes. I wanted t-to surprise you” Nico gasps softly, enjoying the feel of Jason’s touch despite how harsh it was.

Nico was more of a boy-shorts kind of omega which wasn’t much of turn on in some occasions. Eros was almost successful in making him wear a thong but he was  _not_  going to humiliate himself any more than he has.

He’s still embarrassed of course and Jason notices, offering a gentle smile before suddenly, and quite playfully, turning him to his side. With some determination in mind, Jason calmly pulls the shorts further past his knees and hooks one of Nico’s legs over his waist once he manages to completely take them off. Nico squeaks helplessly, left to hold on tightly as Jason handles him with care.

“I won’t hurt you” Jason whispers reassuringly, brushing his lips over his as he presses extremely close. Nico blushes, the amount of compelling tenderness over him swooning his pounding heart. “Push me away whenever you want ok.”

“No”, Nico replies instantly. Jason blinks and Nico takes this chance to continue kissing him, “I want this, you holding me, together like this. It’s perfect” Nico softly hums, “Didn’t I tell you not to stop” he pouts at him, daringly tightening his bent leg around Jason.

Now they couldn’t keep their hand off each other, Jason smiling all the more when he kisses Nico passionately. At his sides, behind his thigh, cupping his knee, kindly squishing his flesh at every possible moment. Jason’s hands never stop moving.

He’d get brave and slip a finger or two below his panties but Nico silently begs them to move another few inches more. Moreover, Jason definitely lifts Nico’s shirt up to grope all he wanted. Nico moans constantly, enthusiastically encouraging Jason on to touch him over and over again. That he heat his skin up to its breaking point.

When his squirming escalates, he becomes consciously aware of that pooling heat inside himself, the one that’s been building up all this time during their make out. It suddenly dispersed, taking over his body so he’d become complete putty in Jason’s hands, trembling immensely from an overload of senses consuming him.

Jason must have realized what was happening because his breath hitches, his fingers immediately clawing one of his cheeks. “I can smell you again” Jason’s deep voice discloses, “You’re getting wet aren’t you?”

Nico whimpers loudly, his hips snapping forward and back to get any sort of attention. When he feels something else he whines even louder.

“A-alpha… touch me, t-touch me more…” he pleads helplessly, biting into Jason’s shoulder as something warm and slick slowly surfaces out. Nico then cups his face, forcibly attacking his lips with a feverish intensity that has Jason winded.

“Just look at you” he growls when he manages to part, intentionally sucking at his lower lip, “How is it that you’re so perfect” he praises, smirking when Nico’s wide innocent eyes greet his gaze. Nico doesn’t know what he sees but it seems to seize his utter focus. “I’m so happy, omega…” he then sighs, capturing every little detail of Nico’s flushed face, “…You’re just so beautiful.”

Nico draws his shoulder up in a timid gesture, his one hand wanting to cover his face but Jason quickly catches him, “No, don’t hide…” he chuckles, pecking his knuckles as he continues to keep his eyes locked on him. They stare at each other, Nico’s body persistently trembling under Jason’s feather-like caress.

Not a moment too soon and Jason’s on him, moving on top ever so slowly before attempting to lift his shirt over his head. Nico unhelpfully kisses him but Jason just grins, patiently waiting in order to satisfy Nico’s obvious need first.

When he successfully strips him, freeing him from the shirt in the way, his voice is caught in his throat. Jason brings down kisses to his chest, his thumbs teasing his nipples at the same time but nothing more. “You’re sensitive here right?” Jason mumbles, wrapping his lips around an erect bud before gently pulling. “Do you like this?” he honestly asks, licking him slowly as he peers up at him.

“Y-yes” Nico keens, “...It feels really good” he meekly whispers, forcing his hands to hold Jason’s head and rub the back of his neck in support. Nico’s toes curl against the sheets, pointing whenever Jason carefully bites the nub or gently blows.

As he continues, his body arches invitingly in the air, trying but failing to find Jason lips whenever he cruelly pulls away. “Alpha” he protested, wiggling about before he has time to realize what he’s doing. Jason’s smiles knowingly, raking the blunt of his nails over Nico’s small torso to ‘placate’ him and tantalizingly reach his panties.

“Can I hear you say please?” Jason suddenly asks. It didn’t sound like he was teasing, more like he really wanted to hear Nico say it. He blushes brightly but before he answers, Nico wraps his legs around Jason.

“Please~” Nico murmurs softly, licking a part of Jason’s neck that soon reaches his ear for a little extra.

“Fuck” Jason bit his lip, and Nico giggled.

Jason starts to draw the panties over his hip bones first, then, ever so slowly, pulls them lower. He intently watches this process as if not wanting to miss anything and honestly, Nico can't help but giggle again. This trance like wonder Jason seemingly lost himself in keeps him mesmerized on every strip of skin he exposes. Trembling hands grip the delicate fabric until finally Nico is free of them, the panties rolled on his upper thighs while Jason freezes and stares.

“Don’t just stop~” Nico smiled at him, reaching over himself to place his hands above Jason’s and continue their journey down his legs. Jason shuffles forward, kneeling at Nico’s side to deliver a kiss on his awaiting lips.

Their tongues meet in a languid manner and Nico tried to keep Jason there by cupping his neck in order to fully enjoy how pleasing it was. Like this, Jason brings his legs up to rid him of the panties all together and impatiently spread his knees apart.

“Jason!” he squeaks, suddenly feeling his large hand cupping him right away. He wantonly moans and falls back onto a pillow, weak but ready for Jason to do as he pleased. His mouth snaps open in a silent scream when Jason then massages that whole area with expertise.

A chin rest on Nico’s trembling shoulder after it was nipped. Jason’s right arm gently digs under him too. His bicep considerately supports his neck to leverage him and have the ability to tilt his head towards his Alpha. The remaining hand quickly lifts Nico’s left leg over Jason’s body, already flushed against his own, to lock it in place.

“Hold on to me” Jason breathlessly orders to his gaping mouth and Nico couldn’t stop his body from shuddering greatly, the jolt he felt at those words surging his entire body and making him painfully erect. 

“O-oh my g-go-d…” Nico gasps in surprise, “Alpha!” he practically screams, but Jason hungrily kisses him, not stopping as he moderately strokes Nico or moves his finger to rub somewhere far more sensitive.

Nico’s one hand desperately claws at the sheets beside his head, the other digs its fingers on Jason’s working arm. The one extending over his body to reach his lower half and do sinful things that leave him absolutely breathless and anxious for something in particular.

“Can you smell it” Jason groans outs, teeth scraping along his ear to nibble on gently, “Can you smell how wet you are… just look at this mess” he chuckles lowly, now raising his hand where it hovers in front of Nico’s line of vision.

Nico pathetically whines, immediately looking away to _not_ see how debauched and needy he’s capable of becoming. Jason doesn’t let him, forcing his head to turn back and keep him there so he could show the overflow of slick still dripping from his fingers. “See it, omega? See how wet you are for me.”

“I-I’m s-sorry” Nico stammers, feeling some shame settle in for getting his Alpha’s hand dirty.

“You don’t need to be sorry” Jason warmly smiles, “I’m just so glad you’re feeling good.”

“B-but what about y-hmp!” Nico yelps but Jason swallows that up as he works his finger over his hole, completely slick with his internal lube and staining the bed sheets under him.

“This is about you” Jason reminds, “I want you to come and cry my name. Relax and let me please you” he advises.

“O-Okay” Nico obediently nods, biting his lips to stifle the loud moan he produces because his Alpha presses against his pucker clenching tightly at his touch. Nico closes his eyes and breathes out but he still throws his head back, startled at the feel of a wiggling finger worming its way inside him carefully. It causes him not pain, but utter pleasure.

Jason delicately peppers his entire face to soothe him. He licks around the corner of his mouth to let him in for French kiss. His Alpha smiles as Nico continues to harshly grip his strong arm like a life line and not be bothered when he nearly hits him in the face from the sensation he gets at the finger thrusting rapidly in him.

“AHhh!” Nico cries, not withholding back anything because Jason adds yet another finger. Toes curls and uncurl, his thighs dangerously tremble, his body coils up and snaps against Jason but most of all he pulls on Jason’s hair before suddenly bringing him in for a wild and frenzy kiss they both have no control of.

Nothing stops his Alpha from relentlessly fingering him to completion and he moans in pleasure himself when Nico mewls and jolts a bit more intensely than the last. “There! Oh my god yes, right there!” he sobs uncontrollably.

“Are you going to come? Are you close? Tell me you’re going to come~” Jason grunts huskily, latching his lips to his long exposed neck and mark his pale skin with a large fat hickey.

“Y-yes, yes I’m so close!”

“Omega…” Jason whispers lowly, looking down to where his moving hand speeds up and enjoying the sound of Nico’s responding moan, “Gods, you look so good.”

“I can’t take anymore, it feels so amazing, don’t stop doing that, keep going, yes, yes, I’m going to come, I’m close Alpha, your fingers are so good…” Nico starts to babble more and more with each passing second. His words are a total mess and incoherent as he reaches his inevitable release but he cries extra wantonly when he tries to kiss Jason. Although it is quite sloppy and wet.

Jason grins widely at the sight of him sprawled where he was. Nico’s face must be flushed and sweaty and possibly gross but that doesn’t stop Jason from pecking his forehead. There’s a part of him that wants to touch Jason too and Nico wants it more than anything. His Alpha however feels that it’s more important for him to enjoy himself first.

Another moment passes until finally, Nico cries loudly.

Jason had directly pressed on a special spot inside him that delivers the best sensation ever, just so he could send him over the edge. He comes all over his stomach and chest, and Jason makes sure to pace is fingers slowly before stopping completely. Nico grasps him and the sheets, his head turned towards his Alpha so his cheek could rest on his shoulder and mouth brush against his lips.

His labored breaths calm down little by little, Jason meanwhile smooths his slicked hand over the thigh of his leg still pinned around his waist. It creeps up slowly to reach a nipple and circle it leisurely but Nico was so sensitive that he lightly jolts from the touch.

“J-Jason…” he hoarsely calls but his Alpha merely chuckles and moves him around.

Jason grabs his leg and carefully maneuvers it over himself to land on his right side so he’d look like he was lying on his stomach. Soothingly, Jason caress the back of his thigh while Nico tried to settle. He kisses his shoulder until he slowly starts to move to his lips he has to lean over to reach.

Nico moans deeply, weakly raising his trembling hand to rub the back of Jason’s head and inch him closer. They kiss for a long time, so Nico whines at the loss of contact because Jason has to lean back to speak, “How was it?”

“Do you really have to ask…” Nico softly mumbled, “I’m still shaking at how amazing it was…so now it’s your turn.”

“That’s alright” Jason laughs, slumping over him for a big hug.

A strong chest flushes against his back. Both his arms quickly circle him like a warm blanket to hold tight. One of his hands intertwines with one of his own before he held them to Nico’s chest. “Jason~” Nico giggled, lazily grinning at his Alpha now that he cuddled him and rubbed his cheek over Nico’s as a cat would for affection. “Hmmmm~ But I want you to feel good too.”

Jason shakes his head with a smile but then he moves his hips to lightly rut at Nico’s bum, “If you started touching me, I wouldn’t have control of what might happen. I don’t want to risk hurting you” he softly reasons.

“And you won’t” Nico sighed.

He forcibly wiggled out of Jason’s grasp, and secretly hated himself for that because it felt incredibly nice tangled together like that. Jason blinks up at him when he sit up but then he blushes brightly as soon as Nico straddles him and leans down seductively.

“Take me as many times as you want, lose control, I don’t mind Jason…I want you” Nico breathes, deliberately swaying his hips over Jason’s straining bulge to encourage him. His hands join the rubbing motion and Nico’s close to unzipping Jason’s jeans. Unfortunately for him, Jason snatches his hands up.

“W-wait I, I don’t think its- hmp!” Nico surges forward to kiss him and cease the beginnings of a nervous rant he was bound to spout.

“I’m gonna take your pants off” Nico announces, persistent in letting Jason know it was his turn to do as he please.

Smiling widely, gazing into Jason wide surprised eyes, Nico slides down his muscular body. Along the way, he trails the lines and curves of his abs with his tongue and a set of open mouth kisses and somehow he catches the taste of sweet tea. His stomach is sleeked with much of his saliva but the skin breaks out in goosebumps like Nico’s would do whenever Jason touched him.

Nico can’t help but worship him like this before he has to grip Jason’s unbuttoned pants and pulled them as far down his impressive thighs as he can where he lay. Nico perks up when Jason’s hips respond by snapping forward. Jason groans and closes his eyes because Nico then palmed him gently. The heat he feels radiating off the throbbing erection delighted him more than he let on.

Jason was like a furnace, and his musky scent overloaded his senses from there. Without hesitation, Nico delicately mouthed at Jason’s clothed dick, working his hands to caress his thighs on either side of him, and get comfortable between his extended legs. This is something Nico’s been wanting to do for a very long time now and with the way Jason moans in appreciation, maybe he’d been longing for it too.

“S-shit” he shakenly gasps, lifting up and supporting himself on his elbows to look down on Nico with heavy lidded eyes.  Nico happens to be happily nipping the large length of him with his lips as he watched intently from above but eventually he makes him stop. _Again._ “I’ll come if you keep doing that so come here omega.”

Nico pouts but follow through and crawls back up his legs to meet him in a languid kiss. “Don’t you want me to suck you?”

“Yes I do” Jason admits breathlessly, having Nico’s arms weave around his neck and hold him in turn by squeezing his bum. That must be Jason’s favorite thing to do. “Right now, I rather have you on me like this.”

“Okay but it won’t stop me from trying again later” Nico giggled, emphasizing this by grinding his butt down on Jason to clench around his hard erection.

“Is that really what you want?” Jason suddenly asks after he’d moaned particularly deep. And somehow it vibrated within Nico also. “I’m moments away from having my way with you and I won’t stop even if you beg…Is that what you want omega?”

“Yes” Nico answered instantly, effortlessly moving his hips to continue spurring Jason on. “I’ve told you before…I want you Alpha.”

Jason predatorily grins, seemingly in love with his reply and capturing Nico’s lips as he easily brings him closer. Nico momentarily takes Jason’s hands to place them on his body while he went in search of his dick already rubbing against him. He takes him in his hold and pulls kindly enough to have Jason groaning. Nico wants to get down there again and lick him up like there’s no tomorrow but he stays as he is for now until he can find an opportunity to slip away.

They continue like this, Jason hungrily kissing him, Nico jacking him off in this position, moving together as they enjoy themselves completely but everything falls apart when someone comes knocking at his door before bursting in. Jason and Nico yelp and fall to the side in hasty surprise. They end up crashing to the floor but Nico tried to get up and cover himself with his blanket.

“Nico- Oh…”

“Leo!” Nico screeched indignantly, on the side that thankfully isn’t facing the other omega. His face is flushed and utterly red with not just embarrassment but disbelief. “What the hell!”

“I didn’t see anything!  I swear!” Leo waves his hands in the air and shakes his head but Nico still saw that stupid amused grin of his that told him Leo very much did indeed see _something_.

“What do you want?!”

“You got to get ready for class” he calmly states before holding his wrist up to check the time on his watch, “You now have 3 minutes or they ditch your horny ass.”

“W-what!” Nico whips around to where his clock was pinned on a wall opposite his bed. Sure enough, it read 6 in the evening which meant he’d spent close to 4 hours alone with his Alpha relishing in bubbly bliss. “OH Shit!” Nico springs up, naked as the day he was born to snatch up his dance wear where it lay in a mess on the floor. Leo cackled, standing by his open door and Favonius joins him soon after, already in his tights and shorts.

“Two minutes!” he calls as he pulls his hair up in a bun and strides along beside Will, also in the same attire.

Nico trips idiotically, jumping into his skin tights, his shorts and lastly pulling over a shirt with a dance logo. As he does this, Jason had eventually sat up, disheveled and lost only to stare at the frenzy way he moved across his room. His pants were pooled around his knees and his dick proudly poke out despite being half hard.

He can hear most of his friends gathered downstairs, prepared and clearly wanting to go. He tugs out his bag holding his point shoes  from his closet and hurriedly finds a sweater to take with before reaching Leo’s side. He's someone who was _not_ one of the few that needed to go to class with them. The jerk just wanted the chance to make a fool of Nico in front of Jason and he succeeded. He should’ve known.

He’s about to run and grab Leo smugly smirking where he stands but he freezes in realization and runs back inside. Jason looked sad and disoriented but he manages to catch Nico when he leaps over his bed with a large smile in place and tackles him to the floor just to kiss the living daylight out of him. “Sorry. I have. To go. But we’ll. Continue. When I come back.”

He giggles and kisses and smothers Jason with his love and Jason understands completely, chuckling happily as he brings him to the floor to lay him down. Nico holds tight and lets it happen but Leo interrupts again, “They’re leaving you know.”

“OH! I have to go!” Nico stumbles forward and takes his things. “Don’t do anything to my Alpha Leo or you’ll regret it!” he yells as he’s making his way down the stairs.

Nico can count on Ethan to make sure nothing happens but he can never be too sure. He just hopes that Leo or the others staying behind don’t tease Jason any more than they already do while he’s gone.

But when he does come back, he’s going to have such a fun time fooling around with his Alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that is only the tiniest bit important to Nico than sex with his boyfriend is dance. Hands down the only thing that can make him leave like that. Plus I thought it'd be funny if I made Leo burst in the way he did to create one of those awkward moments during sex.
> 
> The whole date I set up in the beginning seemed short to me but I tried my best. Everything, including the smut, was sort of inspired by [this](http://66.media.tumblr.com/ce7f4fe7e83fc65878812b7aa154c403/tumblr_obk5anEzgp1v9k5pqo1_500.gif) because I had no clue how to incorporate the sex at all in this chapter. I figured it was about time I stopped delaying the smut, so I'm nervous on what you all might think.
> 
> Enjoy it? Maybe not so much? Let me know and if you have any suggestion, comment! Give me new ideas for a different date, submit snippets of a smutty scenes. Do you want to see anyone in particular? Anything! I'd love to hear your ideas.
> 
> Bye for now ಠ⌣ಠ (Also posted a new ch. for my other fic. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7802989/chapters/17803531).)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:)
> 
> So sorry for the long wait but I've finally completed this. In case your wondering, around the time I stopped posting I've been busy with school, but also, I lost most of my fanfiction work. I had managed to recover a few things but not a lot. I did try my best to write what I could based off of memory.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

“You’re doing it again…Jason? Are you sure you’re okay? I could stop if you’re not up to it…”

Jason stares in surprise at his lovely omega, his hazy mind clearing and realizing right away what it is he’s doing in the first place. Nico’s adorable little face bubbles with worry so he immediately reacts.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong, I’m sorry I just…I guess a lots been on my mind”, he offhandedly tries to explains, but it lacks any remote conviction. His statement makes Nico arch a questioning brow anyways.

“Do you…want to talk about it?” Nico tentatively asks, rummaging for a shirt nearby to put on but Jason hastily stops him. Shit, he’s got to get it together. For Nico. They’re in the middle of hot foreplay for crying out loud. But of course he has to go and mess it up.

Jason gently lowers Nico down so that he’s not sitting on his lap anymore. Sprawled below him on the soft bed sheets half naked, Nico blushes and smiles. Jason returns it, adding a delicate kiss to his plump red lips before moving to his neck.

The time is of no concern to them, but Jason can estimate it’s been hours since they first arrived to Nico’s room. For what felt like another long minute exchanging kisses, Nico moves, his arms and legs already moving up on their own to pin him down. Once they’re secure around Jason, he continues quite vigorously.

The leisure they’ve found entails no rush. Instead, they bask in the love and warmth with no interruptions of any kind. His omega is asking for attention and Jason is more than disposed to give it to him.

These last few days, his mind has been elsewhere and as a result he’s been ignoring Nico. Not intentionally. But wasting his time alone with his omega is the last thing he wants to do, so Jason forces his churning negative thoughts to the back of his mind. What should be of importance is Nico’s need and his alone.

No family, no friends…no Piper…

“Jason?” Nico softly calls out, and he opens his eyes, blinking. As if lost, Jason looks down at Nico like he’d appeared out of nowhere. His questioning eyes search Jason’s blue ones, so he snaps out of it.

“S-shit…” Jason breathes out. He slumps tiredly over Nico, head gently bumping against a small creamy shoulder. “…I- I can’t seem to get it right…”

“You’re acting strange Jason, what’s going on?” Nico calmly asks, rubbing the large expanse of his back in soothing circles to help him relax.

“Don’t know if I should worry you with my problem…” Jason admittedly mumbles out, incapable of avoiding the subject any longer from him. But it doesn’t make him any less nervous.

“Tell me anyways” Nico insists, “I’ll always listen, you know that…”

“I know” Jason smiled, inching back to plant a lingering kiss to his lips for more comfort. Ever since yesterday, Jason hasn’t been able to fully commit to his precious omega as he should.

On top of being a complete mess, and occasionally stifling Nico with his clingy presence whenever he sees him, he’ll tend to become lost in thought. So much that he can’t even concentrate well enough to provide Nico with the usual considerate regard he always gives him.

Nico noticed his absent mindedness during their lunch dates, but Jason hasn’t offered any good explanations as to why he’s this way. His excuses have only warranted more worry out of Nico and that had been his terrible mistake.

Jason just didn’t want Nico taking it badly should he mention he had a talk with Piper… or discussed _other_ things with his aunt without his prior notice… like his family suddenly keen in- in…ugh…

“…Come on Jason” Nico now whispers.

A pair of soft lips kiss his forehead as his head nestles on Nico’s marked chest. Jason responds by holding him tightly, his slow even breaths almost nonexistent over his collarbone. Nico prompts him one more time to finally say what it is he’s been stressing over lately.

“Have- have you seen anything uh unusual lately?”

It’s the first thing that spills from his mouth and already Jason mentally slaps himself for the vagueness of his odd question. Nico frowns in confusion, his hands stilling over the back of his neck and shoulder but at the very least, he answers him sweetly.

“No, is there anything I should look out for?” he inquires back.

“Well, n-no I just…I don’t mean to scare you or anything but…” Jason bites his lips and childishly hides under Nico’s chin before he continues, “I have this strange feeling something bad is going to happen…” he disconcertedly discloses. “I- I want to keep you as safe as possible, but I also know I can’t always protect you…”

“Jason…is there something I have to be careful of?”

“Not really…” Jason slowly states but Nico gives him a look. “…um, I guess I just want to know if you’re ready to meet my aunt...she came earlier than I expected...” Oh, but that’s not even half of what he has to say to Nico about this.

“That’s great Jason!” Nico brightens, chuckling softly while he wiggles down the bed to be face to face with him, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Was she looking for me or something?” he lightheartedly jokes.

“No” Jason cracked a smile, “No, but I wouldn’t put it past her to search. She’s really excited to meet you.”

“I am too” Nico exuded happily, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck to pull him towards his face and be nose to nose this time. “I actually went shopping with Favonius and Mitchell for the special occasion” he whispers very secretively. Jason pulls back, the large grin on his face making it more than apparent how very pleased and amused he is by this.

“Shopping? _You_ went shopping? They didn’t ambush you did they?”

“Nope, and don’t act so surprised” Nico pinches his arm, “I just thought that, well it’s your Aunt right, and I want to make a good impression...I can’t meet her looking like a sweaty slob.”

“Oh come on” Jason starts and holds him to his chest this time, showing him the slightest intention of ‘crushing’ him under his weight so Nico squeaks and laughs. “That won’t really matter to my aunt. Besides, you’d still look great.”

“That’s what you always say” Nico rolls his eyes. Where he’s perfectly nestled under his chin, Jason moves to spoon him accordingly. Since they started dating, Jason learned that he loves the way he can wrap himself around Nico. There’s a sense of calmness in knowing he could protect him from the world like this. A reassuring feeling that as long as he’s holding him this tightly, no one will think twice in harming a single strand of hair on his pretty head.

Whatever his father or stepmother think they will accomplish with their so called plans, Jason is determined to keep Nico away from them. Since when had it ever mattered to them who he dated? What he wanted? Wasn’t the whole point of kicking him out and disowning him to never see him again? Jason would very much rather have it that way. He’ll happily ignore any ties he has to his father or his business if it means staying with Nico.

“You’ve gone quiet” Nico pokes his side, “What are you thinking about now?”

Jason hums and buries his face in Nico’s soft hair. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he slowly starts to work up the nerve to go on but like the coward he secretly was he plasters on a smile and-

“Jason please, don’t try to change the subject. I know you better than that” Nico cuts in, leaning the slightest bit back so that he can speak to him more directly. “Why is your aunt here so early?” he asks with a start, shifting to their sides so they could ‘chat’ more openly.

“...I haven’t been totally honest with you” Jason shakenly breathes out.

“Okay?”

“...It’s about the dinner...and the meeting with my aunt...”

“Yeah?”

“She wants to meet you as soon as possible, really she does...and she reserved a table in this swanky restaurant because she’s so excited...and there might be more than dinner just a warning...and-”

“Jason” Nico interrupts, mildly impatient over his slow utterances, and silently asking he get to the point.

“Right, sorry...” Jason nods, “S-so anyways, I got a call 2 days ago...don’t freak out but, it was from my father...”

“Your father?” Nico repeated softly. Not in a particularly intrigued way, but rather in a cautious unsettled way. He looks fairly calm now, but Jason knows this was getting a rise out of him. “Okay. Okay so then, what did- what did he say?” he asks, the implications that involved Jason’s family setting off all sorts of alarm bells. Jason can see the unease in which Nico gets so he goes for a true reassuring smile before kissing him.

This is exactly the reason why he didn’t want to say anything at all. What sort of strain would he put his omega through if he told him the rest of the news? Nico is strong willed, yes, a rarity in his own kind, but he wasn’t entirely certain he could handle what he was going to say by the end of the day.

Because it wasn’t just his family. Oh no. It was much, much bigger and much more problematic.

“Nico” he parts away, pecking his cheeks and forehead for both their sake, “I told you how my father is, what type of stepmother I have, so you know I would never, in a million years, subject you to _ever_ meet them...right?”

“I know” Nico whispers.

“I love you, and as long as you know this, you don’t have to worry about anything else.”

“Alright, but what is this about? Does your family want something from you?”

“Not exactly. They actually want to meet you too. My father found out Aunt Lupa was going to visit so they decided to tag along.”

“What?” Nico blanched, immediately sitting up and looking quite sick to his stomach. “Y-your parents? They want to meet me? But w-why, I thought, I thought they hadn’t intruded over your affairs in years.”

“Yeah, they haven’t” Jason heavily sighs, grabbing a hold of Nico to make sure he wasn’t scared stiff. Meeting someone’s parents is a big deal in and of itself. Meeting _Jason’s_ parents is more than a huge step for them. Is it for the better, or worse? He’s actually not quite sure yet. “...it seems they’ve had a change of heart... apparently they’ve turned a new leaf and want to support me...”

“Support? Really?” Nico looks up at him almost hopefully.

“Yeah” he affirms, “I think that’s why my aunt was so accepting. Otherwise she wouldn’t have liked my parents ruining the meeting.”

“...They probably won’t like me, will they?” Nico soon ventured, a certainty in knowing he’ll be rejected already weighting his little heart. Nico is distressed, but Jason has a palliative remedy in the form of cuddling and kissing.

He knocks Nico down on the bed and captures his lips in a hungry kiss. Nico melts the second Jason’s on him and his arms lay slack at his side, allowing Jason all the access he wanted to take over his delicate soft body.

“How many time do I have to remind you” he smirks, releasing Nico of the kiss to give him room to breathe, “No one, and I really mean no one, has the right to take you away from me. I’ve made it clear every day that you’re mine, omega.”

“Oh...” Nico breathlessly voices, his wide innocent eyes gazing back at Jason in awe. That is to say, he’s swooning and aroused, his scent in that moment a clear indicator of the love and desire that’s raring up his tiny body.

Almost unconsciously, Nico inclines his head to expose his neck for him, so Jason’s own body grows hot. There were already a litter of tiny marks, remnants of their earlier sexual activities, but it doesn’t stop Jason from eagerly adding more.

“J-Jason!” he gasps when he leans down. His lips latch on to his smooth neck, licking and sniffing for that lovely hint of coconut. Jason feels for Nico’s hips and slowly starts to pull at his shorts along with his underwear. Something he’d been meaning to get to – before he had ruined the moment.

Nico lets it all happen, his very hips lifting in the air to make it easier for Jason in stripping him of the last of his clothes. “Remember Nico” Jason whispers next as he keeps pulling the garments down his long unblemished legs. “They have no say in whether or not I can have you. _I say._ And right now I want you.”

Nico vehemently nods his head in understanding, willing every part of his body to surrender under his mercy so he could do as he pleased more freely. Much of his self-control vanished within seconds of this, the haze of the world around him dissolving into complete oblivion so that his very focus remained on loving Nico.

This is how it should be. Whatever impending grief his parents are most likely to bring with them can be dealt with on a different day. It shouldn’t plague the last of his time with Nico now. The stress of it all seeps out, only then replaced with excitement as he watches the tempting way his omega unravels before him.

The rest of his troubles can also wait...in the meantime he’d rather please his omega.

“Jason, don’t stop” Nico quietly whines.

Jason smiles, moving back to sit on his heels and give rise to the way Nico pouts in dismay. Not able to wait any longer, Jason lifts Nico’s legs from around his waist, holding his knees down on the bed instead for more access. He gets his next view in the form of an obscenely open and ready for the taking Nico.

“A-alpha...” his omega blushes brightly, his small hands reaching over to hide in embarrassment but Jason stops him in time.

“Just admiring...” Jason smirks, making a show of running his eyes up and down the sight of his torso, his chest, his puffy pink nipples, and those beautiful sculpted legs parted just for him.

“Please Jason” Nico softly mumbles, bashfully turning his head to the side because it’s all he can do. “Don’t be mean...”

Jason knows he’s actually waiting to feel far more action than just his gaze. Not that it isn’t already affecting the way the heat is growing inside him. A tiny sliver of slick flows out from where he can see and Jason grins at the tantalizing way it runs down to stain the bed sheets.

Nico’s body trembles with arousal, anticipating any sort of movement on his part and relishing everything else. Like the soothing caress he brings to the inside of his thighs. “Don’t worry... just lay there like that...I’ll make you feel good” he promised him, briefly bending over to kiss his pouting lips.

Carefully, Jason pulls Nico towards him by his slim waist so that he lay resting on his upper thighs. Of all the things Jason loved to do with Nico, touching his ravishing soft skin was his favorite. To feel it practically burn as his hands greedily roamed the smooth surface of his body gave him pride.

He especially enjoyed it when his omega uncontrollably writhed at the slightest ministration he gave. Sometimes it seemed like Nico’s body had a mind of its own. “Jason!” Nico impatiently huffs, suddenly clutching his hovering hand and placing it directly on his chest, “Please, just keep going” he desperately begs him, his brown lust filled eyes conveying more than just a need for attention.

“Alright” Jason gives in with a warm chuckle.

Frustrating his beauty would only cause a whole set of problems, so he does as Nico asks and rubs his nipples harder. Nico bites his bottom lip with a whimper before closing his eyes to better appreciate the pleasure. Not long after, his trembling fingers wrap around Jason’s wrist to hold tightly.

He’s slowly guides his hand over every expanse of his sensitive skin and Jason smiles widely. Eventually, he makes them draw lower to a particular destination. “Jason...” he moans in the silence, purposefully pressing their joined hands over his small leaking dick and jolting.

It’s obvious what he wants, and Jason finds it extremely sexy that Nico encourage him to take him in this erotic yet cute way. Always one to oblige his omega, Jason takes it a step further and pins his knees back like before.

Nico slightly opens his eyes to watch as Jason kissed his way down, shuffling back on the bed so that his mouth reach Nico’s adorable sex and gently nip him. His hips snap forward, but he cries out loudly when Jason easily takes the entirety of him in his mouth.

Nico’s knees tried to snap close on him at the sensation so as a precaution, he had wrapped an arm around his thigh and kept the other pinned down. One of Nico’s hands combs through his hair in encouragement while the other helped restrain his own quivering thigh, watching helplessly again as Jason bobbed his head slowly.

“aahhhh~”

Nico tastes absolutely amazing. Any coconut or vanilla-flavored treat he’s had the opportunity of trying anywhere else doesn’t compare to the way Nico practically melted on his tongue. It was rich and sweet, like the exotic taste of the tropics all in one, and it’s so overwhelming.

It’s a mystery to him, how Nico can possibly accomplish such an alluring feet as this, but that just makes him appreciate and love it even more. Most omegas aren’t as enriched with that pure natural scent. Most of the omegas he’s met in the past mask themselves in that synthetic or saccharine crap products nowadays advertise.

Which is always such a shame because maybe they’d be more appealing if they let their scent glands do all the work. Everything about his omega is just perfect though. Maybe he’s a little bias but it’s the truth.

Jason unintentionally sucks extra harder, his very tongue nudging at his omega’s sleek length and it doesn’t go unnoticed by him. Nico twitched and squeaks, his hips and knees jerking at him so violently.

“Oh! Jason! S-stop...I’ll come if you k-keep going...please...s-stop” he warns, too busy moaning than to be coherent. Jason takes a second to look up at his omega, and the sight before him goes straight to his groin.

He’s lost himself completely to the way Nico’s body seductively moved. He can feel his toes pointing and curling on his back too. And his teary eyes are hazed, that beautiful face of his showing him just how far gone he’s become to the pleasure he’s receiving.

Jason mercifully plops off Nico, watching with a soft smile how his head drops tiredly on the pillow while his whole body sags and continues to tremble. He doesn’t stop entirely though. Jason climbs atop him, not forgetting to playfully nip his glistening skin along the way before molding their lips in a passionate kiss.

“Beautiful...” He blows in his ear in a teasing manner, knowing just how much that can drive Nico crazy. So while he shivers with delight Jason hugs him around the waist and suddenly hoists him up. Nico gasps and quickly holds him around the neck.

He blinks down at him, confused now that it’s his turn to lay on top. Jason grins in predatory sense, a glint in his dilated blue eyes that has Nico blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, “J-Jason?” he nervously starts, but sighs softly to the feeling of Jason’s wandering hands smoothing over the luscious curves of his back.

“Turn around omega” he gently orders him, pecking his flushed cheeks and swollen red lips. “I want you to come with my tongue up that juicy ass” he chuckles deeply, lightly smacking him in the bum and loving the sound of Nico’s responding yelp.

“A-alpha!” Nico gapes at him, looking over his own creamy shoulder and pouting as Jason smacks him one more time. “You pervert...saying things like that...” he huffs but Jason doesn’t miss the way he licks his lips, as if realizing then what it is that’ll be waiting for him on the other side.

“Can you blame me?” he shrugs and smiles, cupping Nico’s bubbly face to draw him for one last gentle kiss, “You’re irresistible, so how can I not play with you” he breathes against him, peppering those same ‘irrespirable’ soft lips until he has Nico giggling.

“Let go so I turn around then” he tempts sinuously, looking into Jason’s eyes with a sort of hooded gaze that is sure to make him loose his mind. More arousal shoots up his body for what’s in store.

Nico rubs his neck and chest once he leans back on a pile of pillows. He delivers a dainty kiss to one of his pecks which practically sears into his flesh. Before sliding off and eagerly climbing back on, Nico playfully wriggles along his long frame, bum pointing to the ceiling while his chest slips down his sweaty torso in a seductive manner. Gods, he was so unbelievable cute.

Just as he dreamed of having, Nico is facing the opposite wall and this lewd side of him is a marvelous sight to behold. “S-scoot down omega” Jason’s voice cracks. Nico looks back at him shyly but does as he’s told, knees ideally adjusted to cage his head. His lower half hovers above his face and the heat emitting from this end has him licking his lips in anticipation.

“L-like this?” Nico timidly asks, biting his bottom lip in that subconscious and oh so seductive way.

“A bit more omega” Jason urges and finally, his lips meet one squishy cheek, “...Perfect.” Nico gasps lightly but hums delightedly soon after, driving his hips lower to press over Jason’s hot mouth.

A tongue licks at Jason’s clothed erection and he stills, groaning as Nico’s small hands rub him with just enough pressure to stir him up more. “Y-you’re so big...” he says as he pulls down his boxer brief to free his large member from its confines. Nico doesn’t move, so Jason has to curiously peek past his lovely body in order to see what happened.

Apparently Nico settled for just staring at his penis... Is he surprised _again_? Nico’s seen his dick a couple times before, but every time he does, he sort of freezes up. Jason inwardly sighs, shaking his head fondly before unabashedly digging into sweet, savory and wet heaven that is his omega’s ass. 

Nico jolts, his mouth snapping open in a silent moan when Jason all but shoves his tongue through the clenching soft rim. His shaking hips fall to his chest from the surprise so his small dick is trapped between them. Hands immediately claw at the bed sheets below and he lets out whimpered cries now that Jason continues to tongue fuck him.

“S-so...g-good...” he strained out. Wanton little moans never cease to slip past Nico’s pretty lips and it’s such a treat to know he’s loving this.

He keeps Nico’s hips from moving too much by wrapping an arm around him. A finger would join every now and then to explore inside and nudge delicate territory. So far he’s working him open as gently as possible.

Omegas this wet and horny drive Alphas to a near cathartic state of mind with the promise to mate and knot. An instinctual program that simply switches on in order to satisfy their need for sex but he didn’t want that.

Jason seriously has to bring an immense amount of self-control to not just pin his quivering omega down and pound him into the mattress. He’d rather his omega enjoy this to its fullest, so he keeps up with the licking and sucking and probing.

Sometime after he’d already gotten his thumbs to pull at the loose rim, Nico finally lifts up on wobbly arms and forces his hands to move. They take hold of his throbbing dick and all too quickly, he wraps his lovely lips around the engorged head.

Jason hisses, honestly not one to come fast like some hormonal teenage boy but in that moment he’d been close. Nico’s warm salivating mouth is a new type of heaven and he doesn’t want it to end. What little restraint he has though, he uses to continue on and simply let his body relax as Nico begins to suck him.

“Hmmm...” Nico mouthed at the length of him, rubbing much of what he could reach with both his hands that his mouth sadly couldn’t. He momentarily let’s go of his dick and takes a break to gasp for air. He’s not going to lie, the soft puffs of his breath also felt _fantastic_ on him.

In the meantime Nico gives him a handy, his saliva squelching loudly to the motion of his hand in the dark room. “Alpha...I- I can’t take it all in...” Nico informs him, seemingly distraught by this so Jason pauses what he’s doing to give Nico a fond look.

“You don’t have to force yourself. I enjoy what you do already. Really I do.”

“You feel good?” Nico inquires still, his doe brown eyes peering at him uncertainly, afraid that he hadn’t done enough. Jason kneads Nico’s ass gently, giving a kiss to it and inserting two fingers through his hole quite easily.

“Yes, I do” he clarifies sweetly, smiling as Nico mewls to his thrusting fingers. “You were doing a wonderful job, so keep going” he praises. His omega brightens and turns around to lick and suck right away. With just the same if not more amount of vigor.

Jason picks up speed, making sure his omega felt everything from his tormenting fingers to his long tongue. He tried to catch every single dollop of delicious slick that excreted from his opening, but there was so much, Jason couldn’t slurp it all.

It’s pushed out from around his fingers and drips in long strings onto his chest where it pools and increases in size. Nico is so utterly hard and aroused that it could be he’s ready for more, so Jason wastes no time in throwing him over the edge. One of his hands clamps around his hip harshly and he attacks with both his fingers and mouth.

In reply to the sudden change of pace, Nico squeals around his dick but bobs his head faster, fondling his balls or even going so far as to roll them in his mouth with his tongue. He’s becoming more daring by the second but when the tip of his tongue teases the slit of his head, Jason’s rearing up to make Nico come first.

“A-alpha, w-wait...” Nico gasps, falling over him when Jason pulls him back and shoves a third finger in, “I-I’ll come! W-wait...”

“Do it omega. Come.”

Nico’s thighs are trembling dangerously hard around him. He’s too weak to continue sucking either. Jason feels a little guilty for the abrasiveness of his thrusts but it’s all worth it when his omega rolls his hips in return and rubs his body against his.

Forcing his fingers to push deeper and deeper, he finds his sweet spot, knowing it’ll surely bring him to completion. And it does. He screams when he touches his prostate. “Haa!” Nico keens, already shooting drops of cum over his chest and abs, the warmth of it on his skin more satisfying than he first realized.

Nico collapses, his hole gaping around three large fingers that are soaked to the knuckle with a healthy coating of slick. Very slowly, he eases them out of his omega past the sloppy rim and licks the savory taste. As he’s doing this, he doesn’t miss the way Nico lifts up.

Unlike the last time he made his omega come on his fingers, Nico doesn’t wait to settle down from his high. He literally crawls on shaking hands and knees to sit on his painfully hard dick. Quite skillfully, he starts gyrating his hips, clenching those cheeks to catch the erection in between and lube it up with his omega juices.

“Nico” Jason’s breath hitches. His hands shoot forward to hold his waist and make him stop but Nico holds him there with his own hands and rubs faster.

“I-I want you to come too” he admits with a shaky laugh, looking over his shoulder with a timid smile before leaning down on one supporting arm. Nico uses his fingers to spread his own ass open and allow the slick from inside to pour out in lubricious amounts over the tip of his cock.

“O-oh...” his eyes widen, a gasp caught in his throat when Nico grips him hard without warning and begins to tease the tapered head against his pulsing hole.

“Fuck me...you can fuck me” Nico whimpers, wiggling his bum to intentionally urge him on. “Shove it in me...I want to feel it inside... Jason~”

This is bad... Jason promised himself....he promised himself a thousand times...he _can’t_ hurt Nico. If he loses control now, his omega won’t be able to walk for a week. That’s something he refuses to let happen but fuck was the world cruel to him right now.

...he might not be able to hold out for much longer.

Nico may be desperate and stunningly needy but he can’t give in to this particular temptation just yet. Jason knows his omega’s not ready for his dick and even though Nico’s always asking for it, the cunning little vixen that he is, he staves off that desire.

Jason growls deep in his throat when Nico turns his head to look at him with those pleading large eyes. As if realizing Jason is concentrating his control, he seamlessly leans down, wedged between his bent legs with his chest to the bed.

It’s unfair, he thinks, when he watches Nico open himself up with his fingers. Two of those dainty things hook inside to stretch the rim wide and he smiles as he says it again, “Fuck me Alpha, pretty please. Just do it~” he moans.

“You’re playing dirty omega...” he swallowed thickly, breathing heavily through his nose and licking his lips at the sight. His body betrays him with a sudden jerk of his hips at Nico’s bum.

“If it means you’ll finally fuck me then I’ll do whatever it takes” he giggles, pecking Jason’s ankle near his head, “What are you waiting for? Alpha please~”

Jason hurriedly moves to kneel behind him, rutting his hips up so that his erection slip up and down Nico’s cleft like a joy ride. For a split second he’s ready to dive in, but he quickly changes his mind and harshly pins Nico down so that his stomach rest against the sheets.

With a large hand pressed on his lower back, Jason jerks himself off and comes all over Nico’s ass, gruffly groaning when he spots much of it slipping inside his twitching hole. “Jason!”

He breathes hard and lets him go but when he does Nico starts to cry. Uh oh.

“Nico-”

“You meanie!” he sobs, curling around himself and grabbing the discarded blanket to hide. “Why won’t you just fuck me...”

“Nico you don’t understand...” he tries to touch him but his omega flinches and shuffles away.

“You don’t want me? Is that it?”

“No! Of course that’s not it.” Jason grabs him despite his weak protests and hugs him tightly, “I love you, I love you Nico but we need to wait just a little longer.”

“But- but I was ready” he sniffled, his head popping out the slightest bit to give him a petulant look. Jason feels pretty shitty for rejecting him when he sees the way his lip starts to wobble. “I- I even prepared...” he whines softly.

“I’m doing this for you” Jason desperately reasons. At this, Nico gives him a sulky disbelieving face and childishly turns his head away from him.

“Fine!” he huffs and thus, begin to give him the silent treatment.

Guess that means it’s time for him to leave. Jason pouts at him but reluctantly lets him go and stands from the bed. He’s about to put a shirt on but he’s immediately pulled back to the bed. The blanket Nico had been wrapped in is now pulled to his chest while his omega snuggled his side contently.

“S-stay for the night?” Nico asks with a blush.

Jason slowly grins before squishing him to the bed. Nico has never been able to stay mad at him for long...Such a cutie when he’s pouting though. Nico squeals and giggles when Jason rubs his cheek against his. They roll around as they always do and hastily clean up the sticky mess before truly tucking in.

Jason sleeps only when he’s sure Nico drifted off first.

And everything feels right once again.

At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wasn't completely satisfied with the chapter but if you guys liked it let me know by leaving a comment:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man have I waited too long to post this.  
> So sorry for making you wait guys but it's finally done.  
> A new chapter!  
> Yay!  
> Haha...
> 
> Anyways, won't say much here. For now just enjoy the reading (~˘▾˘)~

“Dude...you gotta tell him sooner or later.”

Percy speaks past the large burger in his mouth. His fingers are disgustingly greasy as they clamp around the bun, and Jason makes a face. Mostly over the horrendous display of table manners but also, the annoying way he repeats himself.

“I will” Jason irritably promised but it was in that moment his phone decided to chime in with a new message.

Percy takes it first and gives him a long look of disapproval, “I thought you said she wasn’t texting you anymore?”

“You think I haven’t been trying to tell her to leave me alone?” Jason snaps before quickly reaching out for his cellphone. He grimaces when he feels the filth dribble around his fingers. Gross. “I know what she’s going to say so why bother answering?” he muttered, furiously wiping at the screen with a nearby napkin to cleanse it of the grime.

“You know...ever since she stopped you-”

“Please don’t start” Jason heavily groans, giving Percy a pleading look that makes his mouth immediately shut, whatever he was going to say lost with him for the time being. “I appreciate you helping me out but I really don’t want to deal with this right now...”

“...Okay” Percy nods, easily going back to his meal and finishing in time to see Luke walk through the door of the diner they were in with Reyna by his side. Jason smiles in greeting, nodding at his tall blonde friend before kindly hugging Reyna’s side.

Today was an especially tiring day for Jason. He would have _loved_ to go back home. Rest his brain. Maybe take a shower and all that good stuff, but of course he couldn’t. Today happens to be a mixer meeting that he’d been meaning to get involved in for Reyna’s sake but he kept pushing it aside to meet with Nico instead.

Honestly, Reyna had been fine with that the first three times. That is until she threatened to do unimaginable things to him if he thought with his dick one more time and ditched her. Jason wouldn’t put it past her to do it without hesitation either.

So here he was.

Four Alphas struggle together in order to finish the last of the details for the party they’ll be hosting somewhere spectacularly fancy. Reyna’s fraternity – and many more – have planned for the biggest event of the year before the semester ends. Because that’s what Reyna always does.

Jason checked the time, thinking maybe he can get out of here early to do as he pleased. He may not look it but he was good at this kind of stuff. Right now however, he couldn’t put his head in the game. Much of what was discussed simply flew over him.

His thoughts were scattered and disorienting, so he’s struggling to remain focused on their party planning. The worst of his thoughts end up coming back full circle as if tormenting him to stress over it to a near frustrating point. Jason has done nothing more than worry his head off over his latest problem yet.

Piper.

Percy had been with him when it all began and it was Percy who kept reminding him to face the problem with Nico. Let him know what was happening. Jason closed his eyes and cooled his forehead on the clean surface of the table, ignoring the vibrations of his phone heavy in his pocket.

It continued on and on and on again until Reyna snapped at him to answer his phone already. With no other choice he reads the last few messages and groans lowly under his breath when he saw some of them were from Nico.

“Shit” he quietly cursed, hurriedly dialing his omega’s number and smiling when the line immediately clicked.

“Jason~” Nico whined softly in annoyance. “Please tell me you were doing something productive to excuse the fact you’ve been ignoring me.”

Jason awkwardly chuckled, feeling pretty stupid for not remembering sooner that Nico usually texts him even during his class. “Yeah, I was. Reyna, Perce and Luke are here with me...” He points the phone in their direction when they look up at the mention of their names, “Say hi to Nico” he grins.

Reyna takes it upon herself to snatch the phone from his fingers so fast, he’s left blinking at his pathetically empty hand. Reyna stands from her chair and happily greets Nico all on her own before throwing a profile folder at his face.

‘Read it’ she whispered at him, her hand momentarily covering the end of the cell phone. Jason pouted, but did as he was told. Oh...

His eyes curiously scan the words of the document and realizes quickly enough that this was a request for the participation of an Omega fraternity. Jason looks up at Reyna in surprise and she smirks back as she continues to speak with Nico, her voice unbelievably sweet and cheery.

So she wants his full cooperation at the mixer too.

Due to some unabashed laws about omegas and Alphas, omegas are strictly forbidden to engage in parties like these because apparently they’re more trouble as they are than they would be at any other event. Jason could care less about stupid rules like this because no matter how he looks at, Nico and his cute friends would be able to add so much to the mixer if they joined.

Reyna must have gone through great lengths with the Dean to allow this.

Percy and Luke grin, both particularly excited that this was happening now that they’ve read over the details. Unlike Percy, who already has Annabeth, Luke seemed to be thinking along the line of getting into an omega’s pants and nothing more. He was quite the special case. Because as much as everyone finds it hard to believe, Luke wasn’t exactly ‘a player’. Not really anyways.

He was an Alpha, sure, but his good looks and his status as an Alpha are the only things he had going for him. What _truly_ lied underneath all that were Call of Duty nights, cheesy fingers, an unhealthy obsession with Master Chef and baking shows, as well as an extravagant collection of Pez dispensers. 

Jason fondly shakes his head, already deciding to help Luke again when the time comes. He just _knows_ he won’t have a chance with any of Nico’s friends if he isn’t there to guide him along. Mostly because some of them were already taken while the others were a little hard to warm up to.

Somehow, he can already imagine Luke trying to butter Will up like the last time he tried to. That hadn’t ended well. Not to mention Ethan. Luke was definitely hopeless when it came to an omega’s feelings. It’s basic instinct to assume an omega wants to mate with a _strong_ Alpha but Luke assumes _too_ much and ends up saying the wrong thing.

It’s quite pitiful to watch really.

He tries too hard. Maybe that’s his problem.

The only smooth talker he knows is Apollo, but Luke was his painful opposite. Which had been so unexpected the first time they met.

Jason and Percy have gotten into the habit of teasing Luke about it and all the other times he’s failed in getting a proper date. He vaguely wonders if Nico could help this time around...he obviously knows the omegas better than he does...then again it could get complicated...he’d rather just be with Nico than worry over this though...speaking of which, is Reyna _still_ talking with him.

Jason looks up and finds her laughing, her eyes gleaming with mirth and affection. He sighs. Jason had almost forgotten that Reyna absolutely adores Nico. In fact, she loves him too much. Totally platonic of course. He’s accepted that after some time...not that he was jealous.

Oh man. For some reason he has this strong desire to hold Nico in his arms right now. Maybe he can sneak out of there before Reyna can suspect a thing. Once she returns his phone to him that is.

~~~

Jason found the month of November unbelievably cold this time of year. He had planned for a nice evening with Nico at a lovely diner but what had started as a drizzle turned violent and windy. In the end they had to postpone but at least he can still spend the night with Nico.

He had arrived fairly late, knocking loudly on the door and hoping with all his might they wouldn’t make him wait long in the pouring rain. Leo answered, thankfully, and kissed his cheek in greeting. When he entered something intriguing caught his eye.

“Oh, hey Jason.”

Jason blushed the tiniest bit but smiled nonetheless to see Malcolm, Clovis’ Alpha, lounging about on the couch with Clovis on his lap. The little omega turned his head from where it’d been nestled under Malcolm’s chin and he smiled at Jason.

“Hi Jason” he greeted, “Nico is upstairs trying on some clothes. Mitchell and Ethan dragged him out for more shopping.”

“More dresses?” he ventured with a chuckle.

“Yep. Apparently he’s nervous for that dinner meeting with your parents. You should go tell him to chill. He’s making us worry.”

“Alright. I’ll just...go then, so you can carry on” he trailed off. Malcolm and Clovis turn and ignore him in favor of exchanging small sweet kisses. Which by the way was a _mild_ comparison to what he’d usually see.

Jason has caught them more often than naught having sex on the couch. And every time it was incredibly languid. It looked like something they’d want to share in the privacy of their room but he’s learned they’re too invested in each other to know or care what they do... or where they do it... or who sees for that matter.

The love and affection Clovis demonstrates for his Alpha resembles that of a person who offers their entire being to someone their whole life depended on. It was strangely beautiful and familiar. A look that he undoubtedly finds himself seeing in Nico when they gazed at each other alone in the dark. The same feeling he would sense warming up his tender heart when they’d draw closer. Lax in each other’s embrace with no other thoughts.

So he can definitely relate and say it’s no issue or pain to him if he stumbles upon any of the omegas with their Alphas. He can even remember the time Frank, Leo’s kind Alpha, making love to his giggly and squirming omega on the dining table to cheer him up after a long tiring day full of oppressive jerks trying to touch him.

Jason peacefully makes his way up to his omega’s room. Once he reaches the open door, he immediately stops to smile at the sight before him. He leans against the door frame to watch Nico fit in a cute dress turning side to side in front of his mirror.

Apparently he was unsatisfied with the look because he huffed out in frustration and quickly began to undress. Jason’s heart fluttered, an unbelievable urge to reach out coming over him now that his omega let the loose dress fall to his feet and reveal his delicate soft body in nothing but his adorable white panties.

Nico’s gaze accidently met with his when he stepped towards the bed so he blushed brightly, surprised that he caught Jason ogling him. “J-Jason...” he gasps, quickly wrapping his arms around himself before turning his back to him. “You peeping tom. Why didn’t you say anything?” he pouted.

“I was enjoying the view” he admitted breathlessly, making sure he closed the door behind himself as he made his way to his gorgeous omega. Gently, he gathered Nico in his arms and kissed his lovely lips, “Hey sweetie. You looked great by the way. Although I noticed you didn’t seem to think so...”

Nico smiled into the kiss, slowly circling his arms around Jason and in turn allow his groping hands to wander over his back. “Hey. I don’t really know what to choose actually. Want to help me pick? I’ll let you dress me up”, he giggled against his cheek.

“Sure, whatever you need” Jason shivered, “But you know I’ll just say how great you look in anything...”

Nico rolled his eyes before wiggling out of his hold. He stood at the foot of his bed, silently scrutinizing over what to slip into next. Jason hadn’t seen so many pretty gowns in one place aside from a boutique. Most of them seemed expensive and others quite revealing. They sort of remind him of what Nico’s cousins would wear. Eros must have given him pointers again.

“Are you going to strut out in a dress like a runway model on a catwalk?” he softly teases.

“I could if you wanted me to” Nico slowly smiled, eyeing a specific dress before deciding for a different one and running behind a 6-panel divider. “Sit down and wait ‘till I’m done, okay” he sarcastically winked at him.

“Alright” he chuckles.

Jason pulls out the wingback chair kept in the corner of the room and places it in the middle. Patiently, he waits, and as he does, he watches the screen panels for a hint of Nico’s silhouette changing into his pretty dress. When he finally emerges, Nico puts on his small heels last and twirls in front of him.

“So? What do you think?” he held his arms out, expression nervous and shy as Jason looked him over.

With a start, Jason takes in Nico’s sexy appearance and glances back at the other dresses on the bed. He held one out in front of himself and his mouth drops. These dresses...they were all lingerie. Like camisole gowns, badydolls, and negligees made of silk or lace. Was this really what Nico was going to wear to dinner with his family? Not that it’s a bad thing...

If Nico _does_ intend to wear this, it’ll leave little room for doubt that he was indeed his omega. However, this wasn’t exactly what Jason had in mind once the time comes to introduce his omega to his aunt, much less his parents.

Omegas in any dress like this was, by some discreet universal norm, a power move Alphas made to showcase their dominance over them. A majority of Alphas actually _loved_ to flaunt that fact around because omegas were still treated as if they were nothing more than property. 

Jason didn’t want to doll Nico up like his property though...“N-Nico...” he stutters nervously, taking a shaky stand towards him, but very much loving the way he looked because by the god he felt tempted to rip the dress off and fuck him. “Uh...you...that dress- looks amazing... but...”

Nico sends him a dazzling smile and pulls Jason in, “I know what you’re thinking but please don’t worry. I’m just looking at my options...having some fun...”

“...Well...if this is really what you want to wear I won’t stop you...”

“I know... Eros gave me these and told me to at least try some on. He said you’d probably like me in them....do you?” he inquired softly.

“Y-yes” Jason furiously nods his head, “Gods, yes.”

Nico kisses Jason in gratitude but teasingly pulls away before he could go any further. So he pathetically whines at the loss. “Let me do this~” Nico chuckled at his dismay, already picking out a new dress from the pile on his bed. He turned to him when he didn’t say anything and his lip quirked up at the corner now that he sees him staring at his lovely form like he was thinking of pouncing soon.

Nico bit his lip and canted his head to the side, hiding how much he loved making Jason feel this way. He could be so cruel like that, but it was also wonderfully arousing. “... I want you to enjoy it too so just sit down and watch” Nico admitted with a flirtatious smile.

“Oh, uh...right...”

Nico eyed him for a second and somehow, Jason knew he’d made up his mind about something in that one moment. He tried to move back, but he froze and gulped hard when Nico began to slowly edge towards him.

His clumsy hands hold onto the dress his omega forced him to catch before suddenly, he reaches behind himself and the unmistakable sound of a zipper tantalizingly coming undone resounds loudly in the room. Jason’s heart practically skips a beat.

“...better yet, why don’t you help me put that on” he seductively purred.

The dress falls to the floor in a heap and Nico is just standing there half naked in heels just _gleaming_ with intent, waiting for Jason to get a hold of himself and use his goddamn hands for something useful. Jason’s trembling arms finally twitch to a start, a part of him feeling idiotic for acting so nervous in the first place when he shouldn’t, but he also didn’t want to miss this opportunity.

Nico giggles the whole time he’s fixing him into the dress. With his back to him, Jason carefully fastens in a button and ties some strings together. It was slow progress because Jason’s fingers kept fumbling. Once he’s finished, Nico doesn’t forget to peek over his shoulder and send him a fond look, every bit as appreciative of Jason’s help as he was before.

And as they stand there, Jason settles down enough to lean in and press his lips to Nico’s creamy shoulder, hands already roaming the expanse of his naked back, “You look beautiful” he mumble against his sweet skin, peppering kisses all the way up to his neck.

His omega squirms, delighted by the compliment and attention, and sensitive to the mouth that lingers behind his ear. “Alpha...” he sighs contently, relaxing heavily into Jason’s embrace now that he’s brought his arms around his body.

Jason let go after a while, utterly satisfied – yes, really – and positive he’ll be able to maintain his cool.

“How about another dress?” he offered. Nico calmly turned and kissed him again before saying, “Sure.”

Jason spent the night undressing and dressing Nico into more dresses. He kept squirming and giggling until finally he decided on one last dress. Nothing but pure silk wraps his omega. He kept toying with the material, awed by the way it compliments Nico’s pale skin. His omega then took it upon himself to start kissing him.

“Are you going to be staying?” Nico mumbles, his lips moving to his neck and ears to let him talk but Jason hardly thinks he’ll be coherent to reply properly. Jason had ended up falling back into the chair and Nico was already grinding on top of him.

“Y-Yes...” he breathes out.

“Good” Nico giggled.

Jason was surprised that Nico had taken the initiative to climb on him and straddle his lap, but he wasn’t complaining. Quite the contrary.

In all honesty, Nico has never been this bold before. At least not in the beginning. So Jason idly wonders why he was acting this way.

The kiss wasn’t too aggressive, but it was clear how much his omega wanted more.

“Nico...” he groans when he feels his soft hand rakes through his hair lovingly. The press of his hips dig deeper into his and Jason accidently bites his tongue at how good that felt, “s-shit...” he cursed lowly.

“Jason, touch me too...” he murmurs, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on his side anyways. Jason squeezes gently, the excitement growing with every second they spent rubbing against each other. Nico grins into the next kiss they share and Jason can sense the spike in pheromones exuding him. “Now start undressing me” he moaned, lifting his hips and torso higher as if coaxing him to have his way with him.

Gods, does Nico actually plan on driving him crazy?

Jason couldn’t believe how seductive Nico was behaving right now and it was turning him on.

His erection was already pressing back against Nico’s bum like it was trying to free itself and have a taste. But Jason simply brings both his hands to his arching back before teasingly running them over the swell of his perky ass. Over and over until they sneak under the dress and pull at the panties.

“Jason~” he smiled widely, although seemingly disappointed about something. “The dress comes off first you know...”

“I’ll get there, don’t worry” he smirked, playfully nipping at his collarbone before continuing.

Usually, it doesn’t take much to reduce Nico into a panting begging mess, but he’s wiggling so much it starts to concern Jason. He’s grown impatient it seems. More precisely, frustrated that Jason hadn’t done what he had asked.

In the end he starts undressing himself.

Nico tugs at the strings that hold much of the dress up from around his neck and exposes his flushed chest. Jason’s mouth immediately waters at this erotic display, and Nico makes things worse by throwing his head back and humming.

This time, there is little to no coaxing for him to latch on to a nipple and start sucking.

Nico gasps loudly, waves of arousal practically rolling off him at this point. His pert breast was so soft and supple, Jason idly wondered if he was about to lactate. But of course that’s impossible. Not unless he was pregnant, but that was also _very_ unlikely.

“A-alpha” Nico crooned, his hand hanging onto the back of his neck when he suddenly bit the nub. Jason soothed it with a lap of his tongue and stroked his thigh in apology. Would Nico care if he just kept that up or would he get impatient again?

He got his answer in to form of Nico pressing his face harder against his chest. A subconscious thing really that allowed him to get his other nipple teased and nipped at. Nico was enjoying this immensely. Whether he admits it or not, Jason believes Nico loved that his lips were toying with his teat like this.

It would certainly explain the many other times Nico would arch his chest in the air towards him. “Oh gods~” he mewled, his eyes closed to better appreciate the suckling sensation. There was no way he was going to forget about this the next time they fooled around. For now he needed to move on.

Jason had yet to rid Nico of his dress after all, so he continued pulling at it. He frowned however when it hadn’t budged – dresses can be quite a nuisance. Nico’s breath hitched a bit but he definitely moaned as he ripped through the thin fabric to free his body.

“Finally~” he smiled, drawing him in for a sultry kiss and adjusting himself better over his thighs as he kicks off his heels. Jason admired his luscious [body](http://68.media.tumblr.com/c3d694354910154bcc694c656317f013/tumblr_ninqgjdMGA1u0grx3o1_500.jpg), nipping the supple skin before Nico pressed their chests together. Jason now grabbed at his ass, kneading the mounds enthusiastically.

Much of Nico’s scent fills his nose then. The thick aroma of coconut a clear indicator of the slick excreting from below.

Nico was unbelievably wet and they’ve only just begun. His panties are so soaked, it was probably uncomfortable by now so he took it upon himself to rip through those as well. Jason wasn’t the only one who was doing all the work though.

Every now and then, Nico would take the lead. Jason knows how embarrassed he’d get afterward but in this moment, Jason didn’t sense any hesitation at all. There was no pause or break but rather a sense of urgency. Jason blinked in surprise because he could tell Nico _really_ wasn’t acting like himself anymore.

His omega had made sure to unbutton his shirt and unfasten his [pants](http://68.media.tumblr.com/46d30b3655e451de76e62e6f303a7095/tumblr_nqdineEpBz1usm2xio1_500.jpg). He didn’t, however, expect him to crawl out of his lap and drop to his knees between his legs. Aggressively, he tugs at his underwear and swallows much of his cock in one go when it bounces out in the air.

“Nico!” he choked, heat pooling in his belly at the sight of Nico’s pink lips stretched widely around the girth of his dick. Just when he thought Nico couldn’t do any better, he lifts an arm around himself and starts to carefully finger himself.

All the while he was falling apart, Nico was staring back at him, his eyes sparkling with mirth at the sight of him going delirious. It was somehow all going too fast. A part of him wanted Nico to take it down a notch but he also wanted to push his head down and see just how far it’ll take for his lush lips to kiss the base. 

Nico pulls away, a long heavy string of saliva and come connecting his lips to the head of his cock. Jason’s lust filled eyes follow every move Nico makes. His omega smiles sweetly in return, making sure he sees him licking his lip to chase after the taste before searching for more across the tall length of his pulsing erection.

“You’re so hard” he awed, “...and it taste so good~” The base of his cock is supported between the gaps of his small fingers and his teeth carefully nips the head. Jason hisses loudly so Nico brings his other hand up to smooth over his abs in soothing strokes.

His own hands grip the ends of the arm rest to hold himself back from doing anything rash – and possibly regret. What he truly wanted was for Nico to stop teasing though. And his omega didn’t disappoint. He blew him _marvelously_.

It’s different somehow... like’s he’s been practicing...

Then again, Nico is still behaving strangely.

Jason’s hands scramble to cup Nico’s head but ultimately, he makes him stop and shudders when some of his come squirts at Nico’s face. Shit, he’d been close to real orgasm but he didn’t want that _just_ yet.

Jason lifts Nico back up and smiles dreamily. “W-wait” his omega complains, pre-cum and saliva now trailing down his chin, “I wasn’t finished- eep! A-alpha!” he yelps loudly, startled by the fingers that have found their way inside him.

Jason was thrusting carefully into the tight hot channel in search of his prostate. He had Nico moaning in ecstasy when he found it. The slick trickling down the back of his thighs not only coat his hand but his arm too.

“Oh yes!” Nico bit his bottom lip, loosely cradling Jason’s head in his trembling arms before capturing his lips in a heavy kiss. He gyrates his hips more frantically and claws at Jason’s chest before his grip joins his on his hip, “M-more” he gasps between kisses, “Your f-fingers- more” he pleads desperately.

More? But he already has three fingers, and four won’t be an easy fit. Nico was incredibly tight as it was. If he went ahead with the fourth finger, something might just tear. So he ignored him and instead, lifted him higher in the air with his fingers still deep in his ass until he had him kneeling on his chest and stomach. Nico’s little erection was perfectly in line with his mouth and he went to town with it. He engulfs him in one blow and laps at him like he was enjoying a sweet lollipop.

He didn’t expect Nico to growl though. _Growl_.

Nico thrashed against him quite angrily and hopped off the chair with tears in his eyes. Uh oh. Jason was startled and confused, wondering what he did wrong this time, but before he could say anything Nico pulled him out of the chair and threw him on the ground.

More specifically, his omega _pinned_ him to the floor, clutching his face in his hands and basically sticking his tongue down his throat. “N-Ni-o!” he tried to speak, “N-co!”

He felt his erection wedged between Nico’s cheeks and Nico’s rutting hips moved frantically against him, his entire glistening body bowing and arching seductively above him. Holy shit! The way Nico was moving right now was strumming his Alpha to an awakening of sorts and the delicious pheromones clouding his mind wasn’t helping much with his control.

He panicked at the thought of hurting his omega if he let all his inhibitions go but it was hard to resist. His brain short circuited anyways. In a sense he felt sedated, so he didn’t realize what Nico was planning until it was too late.

Their messy lips disconnected and Jason is winded. Nico flicked his hair back and slightly pulls away to give him a lustful gaze. “Mmm~” he licks his lips, “My Alpha~”

Dazedly, Jason watches as Nico yanks at his dick in ruthless firm strokes before lifting his beautiful hips and pushing down on him. Jason practically howls at the ceiling and his body vibrates wonderfully so. Yes! He’s reached a high he hasn’t felt in so long.

His ears suddenly pick up on the sound of a pained whimper though so he shakenly lifts him head and his heart almost stopped.

Nico’s eyes are wide and his mouth agape like it couldn’t release a scream if he wanted to. Jason’s awareness slowly comes back with all his senses intact and he bolts up. Nico really does scream.

“Oh shit, oh shit” Jason hysterically says.

“J-Ja-s-son” Nico barely whispered, balls of tears already streaming down his face as he stared at him in shock, “Oh- m-my-ah!” he yelps, crying even harder when Jason tried to lift him by the waist, “I-it hu-hurts, it hurts!”

“Okay, okay just give me a second. Fucking hell” he cursed.

Nico had literally impaled himself on his dick.

No matter how many times he fingers him open, how much slick he may secrete, or how incredibly horny he gets, Jason knew his omega would not be ready for his girth. But there he was, Nico sitting on him shaking like leaf with more than half his dick inside him.

Jason tried to lay him down as gently as possible but Nico still shrieks, “N-no!”

“Shhh” he tried to soothe, pushing him to his back anyways when his omega protested, arms weakly hitting at his sweaty chest. His heart shatters when he sees how scared he’s become. How could he have let this happen? “J-just bear with it okay. I’m going to pull out.”

After some time has passed, possibly 20 minutes of gritting teeth and pain, Nico is free, groaning and slightly bleeding. Jason carried his frightened omega in his arms to the bed and ran to the bathroom for a first aid kit. Jason immediately worked on healing and comforting Nico until he was confident he was feeling better.

This was certainly not how he pictured the end of his night. It had been so magical up until then. But Nico was breathing heavily and he was beginning to curl into himself like he was searching for protection.

“J-Jason...” Nico finally speaks, grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving when he had turned away to get him a nightshirt, “I- I-I’m so sorry.”

His lips wobble slightly and more tears threaten to come so Jason hastily crawls into bed with him and holds him tenderly against his chest. “Don’t be sorry, I should be for hurting you...”

Nico silently shook his head and hid under his chin, hands still trembling and voice softly hoarse as he says, “I got impatient...and I forced myself on you...”

“...I have to admit you did catch me by surprise” he gently smiles, tucking a wavy strand of hair behind his ear as Nico holds on to him so adorably, “But I loved that you were taking control. It was amazing. My only regret is not preparing you better...”

“...I hope this doesn’t change your mind about having sex with me in the future...please don’t leave me...” he clutches him tighter.

Jason blinks, shocked by such a ridiculous notion, and quickly kisses Nico, “Gods, I could never leave you.” He takes his hand, the one with the promising ring, and presses it to his lips gently, “I love you Nico, and this won’t set me back. If anything, I’m determined to make love to you and you’re going to enjoy it. I promise you.”

Nico stares at him, seemingly surprised, “I love you too” he choked up, struggling to move as he crawls onto his body and kisses him.

His omega silently cries some more after that but nonetheless he was happy to hear Jason say he’ll stay by his side. They even managed to indulge themselves one last time before sleeping.

Still, Jason was a just a bit restless. Something was troubling Nico maybe? He can feel it somehow and a voice was telling him to find out what.

~~~

Taking matters into his own hand, Nico finds himself in front of one of Bianca’s favorite Boutiques. Typical that it’d be the most expensive as well. With him stood all his omega friends. Leo was yawning at how early it was – despite it only being 9 – as he leans against Castor pouting up a storm while his twin brother held a juice box to his mouth with the straw poking at his lips.

“Why did we all have to come” Leo whines childishly, sipping at his juice and making the twins giggle, “I thought you said you already picked out a dress.”

“It _has_ to be perfect” Nico only huffed when he faced him, then turned on his heels and stormed inside. Ethan followed behind pulling at Clovis’ hand who was still mildly asleep. His cousins and Mitchell were the only ones seemingly excited to be here while Cecil and Will couldn’t care less.

So really, why _was_ he here? Even though his ass was killing him and he was dead tired? Because three days from now Jason will be driving him to the biggest part of the city checking them into a hotel before meeting with his family. He was nervous as hell and lately he’s grown more agitated.

Piper wasn’t helping any...

Piper...ugh...

Nico couldn’t stand that woman anymore. He’s never hated someone so much in his life but that Alpha girl sure knew how to make it happen. How is it that Jason ever dated such an awful person?

Nico immediately shudders at the thought and takes some deep breathes. Calmly now, he walks up to a beautiful omega girl with golden honey eyes and a warm chocolatey complexion. She kindly smiled in greeting and meets him halfway. “Oh, it’s you Nico.”

“Hello Hazel, it’s been a while” Nico hugged her, “I need you to help me pick out a dress. I’m helpless as it is and Eros keeps giving me weird things to wear.”

“Hey!” his cousin complains, “I’ve made you look _good_.”

The rest of his friends move around him to also hug Hazel before taking a seat in a lovely lounging area. Clovis immediately collapses on all their laps and snuggles Will’s thigh. They all giggle. Nico rolls his eyes at him though and faces Hazel again, “So can you help me?”

“Of course, that’s what I’m here for” she giggled before taking his hand and leading him away.

Eros trails silently behind, admiring what he sees as they pass by dress after dress. “You know, it’d help if you’d just tell my why you’ve been so hung up on finding a dress” Eros eventually says on their way up a spiral stair case.

“I told you already” Nico simply replies.

“Not all of it” he grumbled back, “I mean, I’ve never seen you care so much. That’s all.”

“Well, I need to leave a good impression, don’t I?”

“You still can without an expensive dress. This is about something else. I know it is” he narrowed his eyes, “But you still won’t tell me.”

“Is it now?” Nico absentmindedly mused, sifting through a rack of designer dresses while Hazel runs off to look for something ‘special’ for him, “How can you tell?”

“Omega instincts” he states proudly, hands on his hips and chest puffed out, which makes him snicker out a small laugh.

“Sure, whatever you say.”

“Nico please, you’re so worked up I can feel it stressing you out” Eros sighs, more serious than before. He gets how intuitive Eros can be but Nico ignores him still and eventually his cousin has to pull him away from the dresses, “Would you at least tell me who’s bothering you?”

“W-what?” Nico sputtered, surprised that he still saw through him despite giving him so little, “There’s no one. I- I don’t know what you’re talking about” he quickly turns away.

Eros crosses his arms and works his jaw impatiently, his expression so unimpressed he’s practically insulted by Nico’s lack of trust in him. Nico feels incredibly guilty for keeping secrets from him – his cousin of all people – but before any more could be said, Hazel comes back with a rack holding four gowns.

They were dazzling and so exquisite he was caught by surprise again. Even Eros.

“What do you think?” she held her arm out with a wide grin, “I thought these would be more your style.”

“Wow” Eros managed to comment, drawing near to pull one out and set it over Nico’s being, “They’re quite befitting.”

“I know right” she clasped her hands giddily “So then, let’s get you changed.”

First came a beaded and laced applique gown in beige sheer fabric that brushed along the carpet floor. Nico slipped his naked body into it with Eros and Hazel’s help. Then, she momentarily leaves his side to reach a pair of heels that resemble that of pointe shoes. They were definitely to his liking.

Once he’s comfortable in the set he was helped onto a circular stage with surrounding mirrors. He twirls slowly and smiles at them, “How do I look?” he bites his lip.

“Oh Nico” Hazel squealed, her eyes shining like she was blinded by the sight of him – but in a good way. “It’s like it was made for you.”

“That’s because it is” Eros nodded approvingly, “It really suits you Nico.”

Nico blushed and turned to the mirror, subconsciously pulling on the thin sleeves before bringing his hands up to the pearls sprinkled over his chest. It looked like he was wearing a necklace. A bust design that teasingly hides his nipples. He gently tugs on the skirt end of the dress and reveals his smooth leg through the long slit on the side.

In a tantalizing show of seduction he points his heeled foot at Eros and grins, “Better than Fabi on a summer day?”

Eros laughed loudly for that and pulled at his leg, so he toppled forward and squealed but thankfully his cousin catches him, “If he hears you, he’ll get really sad that you’ll outshine him today. And don’t forget that he was naked when that happened” he pinched his cheeks.

If for some reason you didn’t know, Favonius once had a little mishap with his sun dress two years ago. He ended up walking the shores of Coronado butt naked but he was strutting that body without a care in the world. All his friends have proof of it with pictures.

They carry on with the next three dresses, but in the end he couldn’t really decide.

Honestly, Jason’s family didn’t seem worth the effort he was going through. But he also couldn’t stop himself from feeling the tug to his stomach when he thought of Piper again.

“Okay...what is it now?” Eros gets in his face, eyeing him curiously and wondering if he was having problems with the last dress. Of course he wasn’t, it was magnificent actually, so he shakes his head and smiles.

“It’s nothing...”

Nico ignores the pain in his chest and looks away from his cousin, that way he won’t be able to catch on to anything, “Oh, this is the best one yet.”

“Nico, wha-” Eros tries to speak in concern but Nico cuts him off with his own question. He didn’t want him badgering him over the same issue again, and thinking about it any further will have him crying soon enough.

“So which one do you think I should get? The first one still has me hooked but this gown is just great!”

Hazel frowns slightly but nods with him anyways, hiding the way she glances at a silently fuming Eros, “Uh... yeah...”

Nico is trying to avoid Eros’ glare at all cost while Hazel is awkwardly watching something unfold between the two of them. She realizes she had no place here with the way things are going so she makes her escape by excusing herself politely, “Um, why don’t I just take the other two away and then you can let me know which one you’ll really decide on. Okay?”

With that, she takes her leave. Eros is staring at Nico almost expectantly but he’s sure he’ll snap at him at any moment now. Nico gulps because Eros can be quite terrifying when angered much less ignored. He may have pushed it too far this time.

“What is going on with you?” he starts, “Why won’t you tell me anything?” he almost yells.

Nico flinches and lowers his head, rubbing at his arm guiltily, “Um...I was just...trying to handle it... on my own....”

“You mean you couldn’t even bother to ask for my help?”

“No! That’s not it I was just-” Nico clenches his fists, struggling to continue but he ends up clamping on his lips.

Eros unfold his arms and sighs. He climbs up on the stage and wipes at his face. Nico blinks, startled for a moment until he realizes he’s crying. Dammit.

“N-no” he quietly complains, stepping away from his cousin to wipe his own tears away, “Why can’t I do anything right!?” he whimpered to himself.

Shocked, Eros stops him from marring his face further and produces a tissue from god knows where. Nico’s glum little face ends up blotchy and red but even then the tears don’t stop. “I w-wanted to do things on my own for once. I just wanted to be c-confident...l-like you” his voice trembled, “Jason won’t like me if I’m not beautiful and confident.”

“Nico....where- where is all this coming from? I’m worried about you” Eros hastily hugs him. That sure did it. Nico bawls his little heart out and clings to him like a baby.

“I’m n-not p-pretty and I’m n-not sexy and I c-can’t even get J-Jason to have sex with me and I-I’m an omega and- and Piper says it’s only a matter of time before Jason breaks up with me!” he cries loudly.

“Oh...” Nico jumps, startled by the newcomer, but he turns to find all his friends there, staring at him with mixed looks of shock and worry.

Will runs to the stage and climbs it just like Eros had to bring him into his warm loving embrace. Nico hiccups and shakes, desperately trying to hold back the ugly tears.

“Is that why you jumped Jason and hurt yourself?” Clovis inquired softly from the side, obviously referring to the night before. If he wasn’t so depressed, he’d feel embarrassed by it but in the end he simply nods his head against Will’s shoulder and chokes back a particularly loud sob.

“Nico...” Eros gently pats his head, “Nico, look at me...none of that is true, you’re wonderful and any Alpha would be lucky to have you. Jason knows that especially.”

“I-I do know...”

“Then why don’t you believe it?”

Nico falls silent for a moment and makes an effort to hide deeper into the embrace. Why doesn’t he?

Eventually, because he’s too tired to stand any longer where he is, he’s taken to the nearby couch, stripped of the dress and wrapped in a soft kimono for the time being. They all surround him while he’s held by Eros and Will, crying silent tears.

Finally he breathes out and looks at them.

“Piper... Piper is also going to be at the dinner meeting...as Jason’s potential marriage partner...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of rushed to finish the end with Nico's part. Maybe I'll come back to it and add more later.  
> Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but don't worry, the situation that's happening will be explained more in the next chapter...which I have yet to complete...oh boy (´-ω-`)
> 
> So what did you guys think? Like it?  
> Leave a comment and let me know. Your love and support give me life:)  
> Can't guarantee when the next update will be though, so hang in there. Bye!(〃^∇^)ﾉ


End file.
